


狼，狮与毒蛇

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 公元2184年，地球正式向银河系联邦宣战。Wolf, Lion and Snake : In 2184, the Earth officially declared war against the Galactic Federation in the cause of freedom. The Coalition Government and Army (CGAA) refused to stay inside federal jurisdiction and assigned the Chief Commander of the Starship Earth, General Rogers, to host a new round of “Project Rebirth " to build a Super Army consisting of enhanced soldier for the best chance of winning the war. This decision encountered strong opposition from the ordinary and the wave of demand for inclusion in the unified jurisdiction of the Galactic Government has been intensifying. The future of the planet is at stake.





	1. 梦魇

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 三盾一冬，嫂子文学，OOC都属于我。ABO，可能有mpreg暗示  
> 再次强调：A4盾／狮盾／蛇盾 x 冬，好玩不过xx文学！慎入！  
> 指路lof：燕麦夹心巧克力

 

Bucky的身躯跟着水波摇晃，随着水平面上下起伏。

 

他离家乡大概还隔着一个星系，四周黑暗深不见底。水冰冷刺骨，浸透了他的棉质开衫、军裤，还有靴子。连续的剧痛和冰冷令他的意识模糊一片，连呼救的声音都没有发出，只是机械而茫然地重复那串军号。

 

他身上绑着一块固定用的气囊，因而没有立刻沉入水底，只是随水漂流。但破损的气囊也撑不了多久，仿佛有一千只手从海底伸出，往下拉他，拉他……

 

他的旁边，飘着一只脏兮兮的、被水浸透的玩偶。

 

受刑时留下的伤口在水中化脓，其中腹部的那条尤为可怖残忍，血液不断渗出，混入脏污的水流，体温随之一点点流失，他用最后的意志撑着，不让自己闭上眼睛，但低温症让他渐渐出现了幻觉。

 

 

……他看到成群的候鸟展开翅膀，滑过暖色的天空。

 

一座红砖垒成的小房子，伫立在绿油油的原野中央。门口插着蓝色的旗帜，被大风里吹的鼓起。

 

金发男孩和棕发男孩用力蹬着单车，穿过麦田中的石子路，夏天的风吹干他们脖子上的汗，笑声与他们形影不离。

 

秋天过去，春天到来，长高了些的金发男孩在树下托起棕发男孩的脸，虔诚地吻上他的额头，他们十指紧紧相扣。

 

“答应我，Bucky……”他的低语轻柔的仿佛飘絮，“答应我……”

 

他蓝色的眼睛……

 

 

 

Bucky再度睁开眼睛，他恍惚中看到蓝色，蓝色的月亮。

 

月亮的影子落到水中，眨眼被撕成碎片。

 

洪水的波动越发剧烈，远处出现冲天的火光。

 

“Bucky！——”呢喃的低语变成了焦急万分的呼喊，忽远忽近——

 

“Bucky，你在哪里？”

“Bucky是我，是Steve……”

“抓紧我的手！”

“Bucky，听我说，这颗星球的内核已经撑不住了，你快走！离开这里！”

 

忽然，他听到爆炸的巨响，如此剧烈，热浪席卷一切，耳边只留下耳鸣的冲击。

 

 

“不，要走一起走！”

 

他嘶喊着，满身大汗的惊醒。

 

 

 

“……Barnes中校？”

 

“Barnes中校，您还好吗？”

 

一个温柔的女声问候着：“您刚才似乎在做噩梦。”

 

Bucky看清了四周，他正躺在床上，舱内的金属装修风格简洁明朗，一位身穿西装短裙的金发女士正拿着一份文件，关切地看着他。

 

他们身处一个搭载乘客专用的高级航行舰中，窗外的星空显示他们正平稳地飞行。

 

“我……很好。”Bucky回答道，他看了看自己毫无伤痕留下的身体，那种刻骨的疼痛却似乎顽固地停留在脑海深处，Bucky努力拼凑起睡前的意识，“……我们到了吗？”

 

“是的，Barnes中校。还有零点五个地球时，我们就会降落在瑞塔西小行星带的着陆点了。”

 

“谢谢你，Ms……？”

 

“我叫Sharon Carter，中校。”她勾起职业性的完美笑容，“S.H.I.E.L.D四级探员，来自联合政府十七特区。我会负责您在瑞塔西这几天的全部行程。如果有需要，可以随时用通讯器联系我。”

 

“我会的。”

 

Sharon合上手中的文件，停顿了下，欲言又止：“我听说，Rogers将军也会在今天晚些时候抵达这里，对吗？”

 

Bucky愣了愣，然后才说道：“应该吧……我想，他之前……是这么告诉我的。”

 

“那么，随时为您效劳，长官。”Sharon似乎在压抑某种激动，说完转身离去，给Bucky留下一个窈窕的背影。

 

Sharon走后，房间里非常安静，Bucky在床上呆坐了会，叹了口气。他抬起手来，无名指上的婚戒折射着黯淡的金色光芒，一如他暗淡无光的婚姻。

 

他走下床，给自己倒了杯咖啡，到广阔的透视窗前凝望，经过21小时的飞行和一次跳跃，目标行星已经近在咫尺。

 

手腕上的星历显示现在是地球日2184年6月……他果然又在做那个梦，那个包含了他曾被Hydra俘虏的那段耻辱经历的梦。

 

Hydra，曾是地球上的头号威胁。它的崛起没有丝毫征兆，却和末日一样来势汹汹，一个世纪之前，随着几十枚五千吨当量的核弹在地球当时最繁华的城市上空爆炸，人类也迎来了那段最黑暗的岁月……直到如今，Hydra还是数百个恐怖组织的发源和上峰，它们像病毒一样人类所在的地方传播，只要有星点残留便可能卷土重来，屡次制造颠覆世界秩序的威胁。它是地球联合政府及军队，及其下几个核心情报组织，S.H.I.E.L.D，SSR，CIA在内最想铲除的敌人。

 

 

但Hydra也并非全无好处，也许是战争最能激发出人类的潜能，在贫穷和饥饿一度从地球上消失、人类享受着乌托邦般的高度物质繁荣之时，与Hydra的持续战争使得地球的科技水平突飞猛进。在真正接触到地外文明之前的七十年时间里，新成立的联合政府及军队与Hydra之间的战斗规模已经波及到邻近的几个恒星系。

 

现役星舰地球的总指挥官，四星上将Rogers则却是能令Hydra闻风丧胆的一个名字，从投身战场到成功指挥两次世界规模的跨星系作战，他无数次从Hydra手中拯救人类和人类最珍视的自由。他是全世界人民眼中毫无争议的、真正的英雄，是活着的传奇，荣耀加冕之人，他的勇敢，牺牲同他的战绩一样，将被载入史册、永远流传。

 

但除此之外，对Bucky来说，Rogers还是与他结婚七年的丈夫，在家人和上帝面前许下过“直到死亡”誓言的伴侣。

 

但现在……Bucky看着远方无垠的星空——无论Hydra，还是S.H.I.E.L.D，甚至联合政府及军队本身，都不再重要了。

 

一个月前，地球收到了银河系联邦的最终警告，如果他们拒绝加入银河系政府的统一管辖，地球将被以“反联邦”的罪名彻底消灭，没有退路。

 

 

 

 

飞行器呼啸着降落在瑞塔西扇区一颗小行星的表面。

 

机舱门刚刚打开，Bucky就看到一群人举着各式的通讯设备蜂拥而来，他们的身后浮动着一个巨大的全息投影，正实况播报着Bucky一行人着陆的画面。

 

“Barnes中校，现在这场采访在对所有能收到CH6信号的地球人直播。我们有很多问题想问……”

 

看到这个Sharon大惊失色，迅速扬起手召唤来人阻止，同时拿起通讯器呼唤安保人员。

 

所有声音吵吵闹闹挤成一团：“……联合政府正式宣布人类将对银河系联邦开战，敢问作为一个寂寂无名的、之前都不知晓银河系联邦存在的星球，我们要怎么打赢这场战争呢？”

 

“Rogers将军是星舰地球的总指挥官，他的作战计划准备的如何了？

 

“听说征兵情况并不理想，联合政府如此自信，是因为已经研发出了秘密武器？”

 

“Rogers将军知道银河联邦的间谍可能已经渗透地球了吗？”

 

“太空城和散在星系的人类在进行大规模的游行，要求成为第6048个加入银河系联邦的星球……Barnes中校……人民有权……”

 

Bucky只觉得他们的声音渐渐变成某个高频、刺耳的噪音，让他忍不住一阵晕眩。

 

“抱歉——”他捂着头，指根的婚戒几乎硌得他头痛，他只说了一个字，所有人都安静下来，期待着他的回答。

 

“抱歉——所有联合政府及军队的决策和作战安排，我都无权——”

 

Sharon叫来的安保人员终于赶到，他们行动迅速护送着Bucky离开了着陆点 ，并把后面不舍追问、喊着Barnes中校的记者驱逐开去。

 

 

“我们非常非常抱歉，Barnes中校，上帝，我们不知道是谁向他们泄露了您的行踪。”Sharon满脸愧疚地解释，“不过请您放心，他们的通行证是为了报道明晚的迎接晚宴才获批的，绝不会泄露‘计划’。”

 

Bucky点点头，他们刚赶到基地，接待的人员正严阵以待。

 

“没关系。我理解。”他停顿了下，疑惑地问，“明晚接风宴会的主角难道是Stevens Rogers上尉吗？”

 

“没错，Captain Rogers刚刚立下特等功得到晋升，正炙手可热——就是您那半个弟弟。”

 

Bucky问道：“用Stevens的欢迎宴会来掩护‘计划’的启动，这是你们选择的伪装？”

 

“是的……不然难以解释目前大规模的重要人员调动，连总统都会秘密出席，观摩这次的‘计划’。”

 

Bucky沉默了很久，才说道：“就是说，这次的‘重生计划’已经箭在弦上，没有回转余地了吧。”

 

Sharon点点头，不太能理解Bucky话语里的沉重：“当然。我们，还有大批同僚在内，已经为重生计划准备了两年之久，虽然原本是为了和Hydra的作战……但这是件好事，只有借助超级士兵的力量，才能给我们再接下来的战役中取得最大获胜的机会——Rogers将军就是个最棒的例子，不是吗？”

 

Bucky忽然问道：“Sharon，现在还有多少人在地球上？”

 

“除了四十五万驻军，还有十亿左右。空间站还有三百万技术员。”

 

“农作物呢？”

 

“还是老样子，现存的只有小麦和玉米，产率一直维持在基线水平以上20%——我知道这很不乐观，现在毕竟是战时，希望您可以理解。”

 

童年的麦田的影子忽然在Bucky的眼前滑过，还有那栋红房子……

 

他遥望着垂落在地平线的夕阳，风轻轻吹过他额角的碎发，呓语一般道：“我已经好久没有回去过了。”

 

与Hydra的核战争对地球的生态造成了不可逆转的伤害，现在，那颗蔚蓝的星球已被灰色的阴霾包裹了几十年，早已不是适合人类居住的家园了。这对每个人来说都是沉重而残酷的现实。

  

 

为了缓和气氛，Sharon提议：“Barnes中校，您不介意的话，我们现在可以去参观‘重生计划’”。

 

Bucky入驻的基地和目的地并不远，他们步行过去。Sharon边走边向他介绍道：“这颗瑞塔西小行星带隶属同名恒星系，这是一个稳定的双星系统，包括这颗行星在内的数颗类地行星都在绕着小一点的太阳运行。这里每天有二十六个小时，白天有一半的时间可以看到“双日凌空”的奇象，同时又因为大气层很厚，所以气候非常宜人，进化出的生命都是非常低级的植被——在被改造成新兵训练基地和“重生计划”的启动基地之前，这里可是最理想的殖民星球之一。”

 

Bucky的视线被一座双子高塔吸引，塔上面高高飘扬着蓝色的联合政府旗帜，前方则是气势恢宏的议厅会堂。议厅门柱上的雕像是圣经里的守护天使，她正双手合十，温柔而慈爱地俯视着人类。

 

“这是明天为Captain Stevens Rogers举办晚宴的场所。”Sharon说，“三天之后，‘重生计划’就将在这里的地下三十层，正式启动。”

 

她扬起一个自信的笑容：“Barnes中校，我们下去吧。”

 

“等等。”Bucky拦住她，“再等一下。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

Bucky闭了闭眼睛：“……他来了。”

 

Sharon有些奇怪他口中的人是谁，然而通讯器的紧急通知已经催命符般响了起来，她按下耳机。

 

“Rogers将军！”“Rogers将军！”“真的是他本人……”“将军好！”“Rogers将军！”隔着老远，身边的人已经按捺不住地纷纷向他打招呼，除了兴奋，脸上是明显的尊敬和仰慕，甚至隐隐的惧意。

 

毕竟，他们不是每天都有机会看到这位传奇一般的战士、现役联军的最高指挥官的。Bucky也盯着远方，看到他的Alpha的身影从模糊到清晰。他身后跟着五六个同样高大、身着战斗服的士兵，一行人风尘仆仆，看来是刚执行任务结束就赶了过来。

 

Bucky心里涌起一阵别样的情愫——从上次分别，他们已经三个月没有见面了。

 

一个和Sharon着装类似、看上去也是为了接待他的探员正亦步亦趋地跟着他：“Rogers将军，您能光临瑞塔西扇区是我们的荣幸，我们已经派了……”

 

Bucky打量着三月不见的Alpha目前的状态，他注意到他的胡子长长了不少，金发还沾着汗水，被随意拢在脑后，战斗服也有些污迹。

 

Rogers走到他们面前，高大的身影几乎将Bucky笼罩其中。他似乎并不意外Bucky在这里，显然已经被人告知了自己伴侣的行程。看到他时，也没有额外的表情。他一向如此，至少，从他们结婚后就是这样。

 

Rogers站定之后，一股强大的、不容忽视的压迫气场随之袭来，他的严肃表情和从方才战斗中带来的、还未消失的紧绷状态让周围人不由噤声。

 

“Steve。”Bucky唤他。

 

Steve对他点点头，视线并未做多停留。便接着抬头问道，

 

“是谁负责‘重生计划’的执行安排？”

 

“是我，长官。”被点名的Sharon努力调整出最好的姿态，“S.H.I.E.L.D四级探员，Sharon Carter”。

 

Steve的声音几乎带着浑然天成的威严：“这轮全新的‘重生计划’即将开始，这对接下来的战争走向有决定性的意义。我不想在看到它任何环节、任何细节上出错，影响到计划的执行。”

 

Sharon脸上闪着激动的光芒：“请放心，长官。我们已经尽了最大努力，确保万无一失。”

 

Steve点点头：“参与实验计划的士兵们状态如何？我希望他们准备好了。”

 

“根据我们目前所收集到的数据，他们的状态一直非常稳定，任何心智、体能的测试水平都在巅峰范围——他们都很期待见到您，随时……我也是，长官。”Sharon最后补充。

 

“那很好。我也期待见到他们。”

 

Steve转身要到地下之前，看向Bucky：“你想和我一起去吗？”

 

“不……我想，还是算了……”Bucky摇摇头，“他们最想见的人就是你，别让他们失望。”

 

“好。”Steve低头在Bucky脸颊上吻了一下，然后转身离去。他的战友和身后大批人匆匆跟上，那个探员连忙为他介绍起这里的基本情况。

 

Sharon有些倾慕地看着他的背影，Bucky轻轻说道：“如果你想去，就跟他去吧。”

 

“不，谢谢您，”Sharon回过神，“但我的职责是为您服务。”

 

“你已经尽到你的职责了，这里离基地只有几百码，我可以自己回去。”

 

Sharon还是想拒绝，但Bucky的目光十分充满着柔和与鼓励，最后，她感激地点点头：“谢谢您，Barnes先生。”随即跟着人群走去。

 


	2. 上尉

Bucky离开双子塔，漫步到基地不远处的一条小河，这里果然如Sharon说的一样，气候宜人，河水在夕阳的余晖下荡漾，看上去格外温暖。

他深吸一口气，蹲下来，试探性地将手放入水中，却又立刻像被烫到似的抽了回来。

通讯器适时地闪烁起来，Bucky按下接听，是Natasha的电话。

“James，你已经到达了吗？”

“是的，Nat，我们刚到瑞塔西行星带，Steve也来了。”

“‘重生计划’要启动了？”

“我想是的。”Bucky苦笑着说。

“这也许是件好事。”Natasha说着，听起来却有些哀伤，“你怎么样？”

“我很好，Nat。”

“James……你应该知道，你最不可能骗到的人就是我。”

Bucky望着水面中自己的倒影，庆幸Natasha没有跟他视讯，否则她肯定能看得出自己的憔悴，他停了一会才说：“……我真的算挺好了，你知道，对于世界末日来说。”

“……对不起，我无法在你身边。”她尽量让声音里充满女性特有的柔和，好安慰好友饱受折磨的心灵。

“嘿，这没什么，现在战争在即，我那点事几乎不值一提了。”

“Steve呢？他没陪着你吗？”

通讯器那头传来长久的沉默，Natasha继续问道，“……James？”

“我想他应该是忘了吧……不提起来倒也好。”

这下轮到Natasha无言。

Bucky揉揉自己的脸：“Nat，你知道吗，我只是有点……迷茫，对于未来会通向何方，人类，你，我……”

“我们都不知道……这本来就不是一个能够打赢的战争，James。”Natasha的语气包含一种残酷的冷静。

“那为什么，要去打一场我们注定赢不了的仗？！”Bucky站起来，烦闷不堪，“为什么？”

“Bucky……”

“有人会死！有人能活下来，却背负着永恒的痛苦……所以，这怎么会是件好事？Nat，你难道不了解？……”

他在风里喃喃：“我想，人类已经经不起伤筋动骨的战争了。”

“Bucky，坚持下来好吗，当是为了我，为了大家。我，我要走了，刚做的三明治都要焦了……我会再打给你。”Natasha迅速切断通讯器，一手抹掉眼角的水痕。

 

 

Bucky很晚才回到基地，他本来想洗个澡就上床休息，却没想到Steve已经在他之前回来。

Bucky在浴室门口愣楞地看着金发男人穿着件简单的白色背心，正拿着剃须刀对着镜子。他的头发看上去已经被修剪整齐。看到Bucky后，Steve扬着手里的东西，自嘲道：“现在我是地球上最后一个，还在用老式剃须刀的人了吧——虽然我们不在地球上。”

Bucky勉强笑了笑，想转身离开，但不知怎么又停住了，问道：“要我帮你吗？”

Steve后仰着坐在浴室的扶手椅上，Bucky站在他两腿之间，帮他细细地涂上乳膏，然后晕开磨成泡沫——这东西倒是依旧时髦。泡沫涂好之后，他接过Steve地剃须刀，一点点小心地帮他把从两鬓延伸的胡子剃下来，他无比认真地做着这件事，怕小心不让刀片划到皮肤，Steve几个月蓄起的金色胡须随着他的动作，一缕缕地掉到地上。

Bucky没注意到，Steve的蓝眼睛一直在专注地看着他，突然，他牵起Bucky正在忙活的手，亲了亲他的手指。

“……别闹——刀片指不定偏到你动脉上。”Bucky半真半假地威胁道。

Steve露出一个难得一见的轻松笑容来，倒显得没那么严肃了。

“你怎么样，Buck？”笑容消失后，他问。

Bucky故作轻松地耸耸肩：“和平常一样。”

Steve打量着他的脸，还想说什么，Bucky已经放下了刀片，伸手把架子上已经浸过温水的毛巾拿了下来，“——眼睛闭上，Rogers将军，敌人要进行最后扫荡了。”

“我不会在敌人面前闭眼的。”Steve这么说，还是乖乖阖起眼皮，双手揽过Bucky的腰。

Bucky拿着毛巾，帮他把多余的泡沫擦的干干净净，然后停下动作，捧起他的脸颊端详着——颧骨下方有隐约的红肿痕迹，额角也有一处细小的伤口，虽然他们肯定会在血清的运作下自愈的毫无痕迹，但当时恐怕也是很危险的境况。再端详一会，Bucky发现，Steve似乎已经不再像他们刚结婚时那么年轻了，虽然依旧英俊无匹，但眼角多了些不易察觉的细纹。

他把手指插进Steve已经被修剪好的短发，轻轻吻上他的额头。

Steve没有动作，只是搂着他的手忪了一些。

“Steve——？”

Rogers将军就这样躺在椅子上睡着了。Bucky失笑，站起身，把毛巾搭回架子，待会他得琢磨一下怎么把这个庞然大物拖回床上。

 

 

当天半夜，Bucky再一次被惊醒。

他似乎又陷入了迷茫挣扎的梦境，然而却记忆全无，也不知道自己究竟睡了多久。

身边男人的呼吸声均匀而有力。

他转过头，望着熟睡的Steve，借着窗帘缝隙中透过的微弱天光，Bucky发现没了严肃的表情和胡子的遮挡，Steve看上去放松多了，虽然金发还是地球上几十年前都不算时兴的发型，还因为压在枕头上有一些凌乱的痕迹。

他曾在充满烈火、岩石或风暴的星球上和Hydra作战，指挥过多次恒星级星舰的战斗任务，挽救了数十万人民的生命，他曾驾驶战舰穿过茫茫无际的黑暗宇宙，也曾没有燃料和淡水地熬过人类所能承受的极限，但他永远不会倒下，不会认输，因为他是星舰地球、是接下来这场战争的总指挥官，是人类获胜的唯一希望。Bucky很容易就可以理解那些参与计划的年轻人对他的狂热崇拜由何而来。

他的胸口在跟着呼吸有节奏地起伏，胸口以下盖着羊绒的毛毯，这算是Bucky带在身边的老古董。空气过滤器的运转没有丝毫噪音，房间里有着令人安心的静谧。

Bucky不知道天什么时候会亮，他躺回到枕头上，却再也没有睡意，反而仍然心乱如麻。他看了Steve一会，调整了下姿势，把脑袋枕在他的胸前，脸颊下的胸膛坚实滚烫，Bucky开始盯着黑暗中虚无的一点发呆。

“你在害怕。”他脑袋下的胸腔忽然震动起来，Steve的声音从头上传来。

Bucky没动：“噢……你醒了。”

“你在担心什么吗？”他继续问。

“没什么……”

“Bucky。”

Bucky无奈，他不知如何把头脑中混乱的想法传递给Steve，也不知道对方究竟会不会在意，他撑起身子，揉了揉眼睛，最后才慢慢地说道：“……这次的重生计划……全部的……关于战争的一切……我都很担心，说实话，我感觉很不妙……唔——”

Steve耐着性子听了一会，忽然一把将他压倒在枕头上，整个身躯罩在他上方。

Bucky被禁锢在床和他之间，下意识的惊讶让他张嘴，却没说出话。

“Bucky，我在这，没什么好担心的。”Steve用他特有的沉稳声音说，他右手探下去，一把扯下他的睡袍，同时把睡袍下的内裤褪到了膝盖，紧接着用两根手指捅进了他的后穴。

“等等……等一下……”Bucky试图拉住他的手臂，Steve却开始帮他自顾扩张起来。

他们已经一段时间没做过了，Bucky根本不适应这突然的入侵，Steve摸索着进出几次，就换成了三根手指。

Bucky的呻吟被抑制在喉咙里，“Steve……你停一下……”他几次都想推开他，去找润滑剂，但Steve一直牢牢地压制着他，刻意释放地Alpha的气息将他裹得密不透风。

他闻起来仿佛血与火，Bucky没来由地乱想。Steve感到后穴有了些湿意，就掰开他的腿操了进去，坚硬而炙热的阴茎捅到一半就让Bucky痛得只咬嘴唇，前面抬头的小兄弟也倒了下去，但Steve继续挺动着，一下比一下用力，进的也就一下比一下深。

Bucky发出几声说不出是痛苦还是难耐的呻吟，这场突袭的性事让他并不好受，Steve埋首在他颈间，吻着他颈侧的腺体，操干的速度也渐渐慢下来，Bucky努力放松，去习惯他，他感到身体软化下去，后穴开始变得湿热起来，热情地吞吐Alpha的阴茎。

Steve显然也感觉到Bucky的身体在接纳他、紧紧地吸裹他，小洞里柔软而湿润，几乎像是天堂，他发出满足的喟叹，搂着Bucky的手臂收紧，上面的肌肉和青筋清晰地鼓起。

Omega的天性很快占据了上风，Bucky被操的浑身颤抖，久违的快感铺天盖地涌上来，他喘息着，尝到来之不易的Alpha给他的Omega带来的纯粹的肉欲的快乐。

刺耳的视讯请求这时在室内响起来，一个淡色的浮窗闪现。

Bucky以为Steve会直接挂掉，却没想到他只是接成了音频通话，只得惊慌地捂紧自己的嘴。

另一头传来一个足够熟悉、但年轻很多的声音。

“哥哥？”

Stevens……Bucky恍惚地想，是他……

Steve倒没停下动作，但听上去冷静多了：“这么早有什么事？”

“噢，我不在你们的星系，”对方热情洋溢的声音有点愧疚，“我还以为……”

“有事直说。”Steve回道，同时有意无意顶了下Bucky。

“我没什么大事……就想和你确认，你明晚会出席对吧？Rogers……将军。”

Steve深吸一口气：“这是你的荣耀，Stevens，我会到那里支持你的。母亲也会。”

“嗯……”Stevens沉默了会，Bucky以为他要挂电话了，但他突然问道：“Bucky呢？”

Steve看了眼他身下的满脸潮红、喘息不止的Omega，“Bucky怎么了？”

“就是问问……”Stevens犹豫着，“他……一切还好吗？”

“他很好——他会和我一起去。”

“那就好……我们明天见？”

“嗯。”Steve随手挥了挥，浮窗关闭，通讯被切断了。其实他一向与这个年龄差不少的胞弟没什么深厚感情，此刻自然也说不出什么交心的言辞。

Bucky嘴唇颤抖着，还想说什么，但Steve挂了电话之后，便开始心无旁骛地干他。

Steve扯开被子，两手捞起Bucky的腰把他贴向自己，直接从背后操了进去。那狠劲和力度让Bucky的话都碎在了唇边。

他的睡袍还半挂在身上：“Steve，轻一点……啊！……太深了！……”

Steve闷不作声地动作着，他在床上一向不多话，也没有折腾人的花样，就是精力太足了，他听着Bucky发出一阵阵高亢的呻吟和喘息：“Steve，不要……我……啊……受不了……”

Steve最后掐紧他的腰，尽数射在了里面。

他完事之后便从Bucky身上爬起来，无声地下了床，Bucky翻过身，把凌乱的睡袍整理了一下，又下意识拉过被子重新盖起自己。他看着丈夫赤裸健壮的背影离开房间，不知怎么，想起了那个数年前那个瘦小倔强的金发少年。

Bucky听到浴室里传来抽水马桶的声音，接着脚步声又走到了楼梯下面。

他平复了下喘息，感到下体仍然因为Steve刚才激烈的动作而疼痛，他又躺了一会，正想起身，空气里突然传来一声试探性的“Bucky？”

Bucky吓得差点掉下床去，他慌乱的眼神四处乱瞟，才找到声音的源头是Steve的通讯器。

“对不起，我不是有意……刚才，电话没被挂掉。”Stevens在那一头说。

“抱歉……Stevens。”Bucky面红耳赤，匆匆摁断了电话，“再见。”

“等等！”Stevens着急地喊道。

“怎么了？”

“对不起，Bucky……不过，我刚刚查了下你们那里的星时，Bucky，你快看看窗外。”

 

Bucky不明白他的意思，他抬起头，看到窗外仍是一片白茫茫的地平线，然而很快，两颗太阳便各自从一端冉冉升起，天际泛起了两道波纹似的，壮丽的长虹，经由大气的多重折射，交汇在空中，每一秒都变幻出无穷无尽的奇景，似乎包罗万象，每一幅图景都仿佛瞬间，又仿佛永恒。

瑞塔西真的很美，Bucky怔怔地看着窗外，被宇宙的鬼斧神工而折服。

有那么一刻，Bucky忘记了地球的命运，和他们即将要面对的惨淡未来。


	3. 咒语

星辰之景，犹如神迹。Bucky愣愣地看了好久，直到那大气折射出的千万奇景随两个太阳的完全升起而逐渐消失。

 

“……很美吧？”Stevens年轻的声音从通讯器那端悄悄传来。

 

Bucky下意识点点头，然后开口：“是的……真的很美。”他才意识到嗓音有些不自然的沙哑，只好咳了一下，小声说：“谢谢你，Steve Jr.”然后不等他回应，便迅速摁灭了通讯器的按钮，闪烁的红蓝色光点终于彻底熄灭。

 

Bucky缓口气，站起来，感觉身上还带着情事后的酸痛，尤其胯部和大腿被Steve刚刚用力捏着的位置，已经留下青紫的指印。和Rogers结婚七年，他还以为自己早就适应了超级士兵在床上的力气，但显然他没有珍贵血清保护的皮肤不这么想。他梳理了一下头发，收拾起狼藉一片的床单，随手扔在洗衣篮，然后走近浴室，任由烫的恰到好处的热水从头浇灌下来。Bucky还是不习惯把所有琐事交给仿生人管家处理，还有那种进去三秒钟就可以焕然一新的“Body Refresh”舱。某种程度上说，他的守旧程度和Steve有的一拼。

 

滚烫的热水抚慰着Bucky的每寸肌肤，白雾在浴室内层层翻涌，很快便随着浴室温度的自动调整而消失不见——自从人类掌握了重元素核聚变技术，能源便再也不是什么需要节约的东西了，地球上的发电厂变成废墟，也无人再问津沙漠的油田和海底的燃气，现在，所有的机器只需装配有核聚变电池——它们已经优化一片指甲盖大小——便可以永远运行下去。地球仿佛一个吃不饱穿不暖的孩子突然得到了他十辈子都享用不完的财物，近乎任性地挥霍着。

 

人类不再依仗太阳，因为他们可以随心所欲地制造出自己的恒星，他们利用这能量开发出战斗级星舰、跨星系航行器，把太阳系边缘冰冷黑暗了几十亿年的的行星进行加热，改造成温暖宜人的星际中转站——核聚变技术刚刚取得突破的时候，他们就把北极的一小片冻川变成了一处世外桃源，周围冰天雪地，但实验室基地周围却都是温暖的空气，柔软湿润的泥土铺展数英里，从地球各处移植来的娇艳花朵和农作物的嫩芽破土而出、迎风绽放。所有人都喜极而泣地鼓掌。当时他们都以为，对广阔无垠的宇宙的探索才刚刚开始，人类的未来风光无限。

 

Bucky和当时已经是地球联军高官的Steve也见证了这一幕，Bucky被气氛感染湿了眼眶，Steve也露出一个难得的鼓励的微笑。Bucky看到一个技术人员摘下一朵刚刚绽开的玫瑰，在另一位戴眼镜的科学家面前单膝跪下，向对方求婚，他们最后紧紧地拥抱在一起。周围人为他们大声欢呼，也都纷纷效仿摘花下来，要送给身边或远方心爱的人。Steve慢慢走到人群外围，也摘下了一朵花，在无人注意的时候别在了Bucky胸前，不过，那不是玫瑰，只是一朵蓝色的鸢尾。

 

 

 

Bucky心乱如麻地想着几天后的“计划”，擦着湿漉漉的头发，慢慢走下楼梯，看到敞开式厨房里Steve的背影，差点被吓了一跳，他竟然还留在这里。Steve很少会在回家的第二天盘桓，他太忙了，太多事需要他照看、指挥，这世界比Bucky更需要General Rogers。

 

Steve听到身后的脚步声，头也不回，手上继续忙活：“坐下吃早饭，之后陪我去见几位书记官。”

 

Bucky只好走到长桌前坐下，昨天还摆着漂亮花瓶的实木餐桌现在堆起几个盘子，分别装着烤好的面包、煎成金黄的小鱼和香气扑鼻的培根，旁边还有一整碗切好的水果，杯子里是褐色的液体，Bucky闻了闻，居然是他以前早餐习惯喝的黑啤酒。

 

现在已经很少有人愿意动手做食材了，食品加工厂能够把任何原料按完美的配比和口味搭配成每个人最喜欢的样子，虽然成品看上去都是一块黑乎乎的糊状物或颗粒的胶囊，不过人类早认为自己已抛却了口腹之欲，有大把更重要的东西等他们去探索。不知道Steve从哪里搞来这些东西的，也许是后勤给星舰地球最高指挥官的特殊福利。

 

Bucky的视线不由自主地盯着他高大威严的背影，即便套着家居服Steve也保持着完美的身体机能状态，肩背坚实有力，肌肉线条鼓胀、蓄满力量，似乎随时可以投入战斗。Steve并不刻意用气势压人，但往往只要站在那里就充满威慑力。然而现在他只是轻松又熟练地踮起手里的炒锅，右手的铲子翻动几下，往里最后撒了点东西，就端着它走过来，把炒好的鸡蛋倒进Bucky面前的最后一个盘子。炉子上没有火——也不存在什么炉子，Steve只需把炒锅上的按钮关闭就可以停止加热了。

 

他擦了下手，在Bucky旁边的餐桌主位上坐下。Bucky见他坐定，才拿起一边的叉子，缓慢咀嚼起这些货真价实的食物来。平心而论Steve的手艺很不错，鸡蛋嫩滑可口，法式吐司也十分正宗，简直比Bucky在地球上尝过的还要好。他不知道Steve是什么时候练就这一手的，在他们漫长的童年生活中，Steve能把用来饱腹的玉米粥不煮糊掉就不错了。

 

Steve的视线一直盯着Bucky，似乎他的表情里写了什么作战计划，直到浮窗闪了几下，显示出几份下属刚刚发来的报告，他才把注意力转移到那上面。

 

Bucky见他一口都没动，放下杯子问道：“……你怎么不吃？”

 

Steve正专注阅读，闻言看向他解释道：“我几天后要启程去沃菲斯勒星云边缘，那里环境特殊，战斗员不能摄入固体食物，只能注射营养针。”

 

Bucky的叉子顿了顿：“……是这样，谢谢你给我做早饭。”

 

Steve嗯了一声，没什么特别的表情，随手帮他擦掉嘴角沾着的果酱，继续去看浮窗上的任务简报。

 

“你们这次去沃菲斯勒星云带，和重生计划有关吗？”Bucky问道。沃菲斯勒星云是银河系联邦与地球协商的“停战中立区”，其内侧边缘是银河系联邦容忍人类在地球在未被划分其统治范围前最大的活动范围，没有特殊情况，联合政府决不敢派人贸然涉足。

 

“是的，今晚在Stevens的授勋晚宴后三个小时，确保所有无关人员都离开后就会启动计划，如果顺利的话，七十二位第一批超级战士会立刻被送往那里，我会作为指挥官一同前往。”Steve回答。

 

原本定在三天后的计划冒风险被提前，Bucky猜测战争形势不容乐观，留给联合政府的时间不多了。何况派超级士兵潜伏到停战区，执行的也不会是多么光彩的任务。

 

Bucky用勺子拨弄着碗里的食物，掩盖内心的情绪：“你这次……会离开多久？”

 

“首次任务大概一个月左右——你有事吗？”Steve看向他。

 

Bucky沉默了许久，摇摇头，把勺子送进嘴里。

 

 

上次他们像这样坐在餐桌前吃饭的情景已经不知是多久之前了，也许四个月，也许半年，甚至更久，他能回忆起的只有小小的他们挤在破旧的木桌边，一起喝掉政府发下来的救济粮熬成的粥的时光。瘦小的Steve也会抬起身子，撑在吱呀作响的桌上，伸长手臂帮Bucky抹掉嘴角的粥液。

 

他们当时拥有的，只有那栋小小的红砖垒砌的房子，围绕着无边无际的绿色麦田。

 

红房子里只有一张旧床、一个沙发、几把桌椅和一些农具，总是打扫的干干净净，外墙上涂着色彩鲜艳的壁画，门廊下则摆着几个花盆，里面有时是水仙，有时是鸢尾，随着微风轻轻摇摆。

 

Bucky记忆中最柔软的角落，是并肩仰躺在麦田中央的金发与棕发的少年，夕阳的光芒温柔地拂过，他们呼吸着夏日残留的热气和麦子的清香，手背若有若无地相碰，指尖彼此缠绕。

 

绚烂的银河拱桥，自东方徐徐升起，横亘于眼前的天幕，无数星点闪烁，每一颗星星都是他们遥远而伟大的梦想。

 

周遭的世界虚无缥缈，他们仿佛漂浮于星空，只有彼此的体温和心跳，是真实和鲜活的……

 

“答应我，Bucky……答应我……”低语仿佛飘絮，蓝眼睛长久地凝望他。

 

那双眼睛还未曾见过红房子和麦田之外、地球之外的宇宙浩瀚，纯净的瞳仁里只容得下他的倒影。

 

“Bucky……我爱你，胜过任何事……”

 

轻柔的吻落在他的双唇。

 

“……在我回来之前，别做傻事。”

 

Steve向他求婚的第二天，他就搭上运载新兵的舰车，和联合政府及军队107团一起来到几个光年之外，投身于与Hydra没有止境的太空战争中。

 

那是他一生中最幸福的一天。自此之后，无论他的战斗，他的命运，还是他的Steve，都不再专属于Bucky Barnes。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky独自坐在议厅门口的阳台，凝视着天上蓝色的月亮。

 

“James？”

 

Bucky抬起头，一袭白裙、看起来高贵典雅的Sarah Rogers正微笑着望着他，他赶紧站起身与她拥抱。

 

“Sarah，抱歉，我该去迎接你的。”

 

“亲爱的，别叫我Sarah。”她细瘦的手指和蔼而怜惜地抚摸Bucky的脸庞，“我的孩子，你看上去还是和刚结婚那会儿一模一样……怎么呆在会堂门口，晚宴还没开始吗？”

 

Bucky不好意思地低下头：“已经开始了，母亲。我……出来透口气。”

 

Sarah是个身量纤瘦的金发女人，从外表上很难想象她身上蕴藏着的顽强的生命力。作为地球联军的医务官出身，她在多次战役中表现出的坚毅和镇定为她赢得了应有的尊重，最后她以女战士的身份退役，期间还生育了Rogers家的三个兄弟。

 

Bucky看向Sarah身后的一行人，除了联合政府在瑞塔西驻地的工作人员，还有一些陌生的年轻面孔，每个都神采飞扬、朝气蓬勃，且第二性征都是Omega。他问道，“这几位是？”

 

“一些家族的老朋友的孩子，这次和我一起来这里祝贺Junior。”她一贯这么称呼Stevens。Sarah接着转向他们，一脸骄傲地介绍，“这就是Barnes中校——他在比你们还小的多的年纪就投入军队、拿过‘紫星’勋章了。”

 

Omega们纷纷致意，他们当然都知道他就是大名鼎鼎的Rogers上将的伴侣Bucky Barnes，依次按礼节与他握手、贴面。Sarah笑眯眯地向他伸出手臂，Bucky会意挽了上去，用绅士的姿态带她踏进装饰一新的议事会厅，上尉Stevens的授勋仪式即刻将在这举行，此刻晚宴进行得正热闹，名流们彼此寒暄、巩固关系，墙上的全息投影是Stevens俊朗的照片和战斗视频。他本人正在会场最显眼的聚光灯下，被上来道贺和攀关系的人围得里三层外三层。

 

“刚才你出去是不是没告诉Steve，你看，他正忙着找你呢。”Sarah戳戳Bucky，用眼神暧昧的暗示。

 

Bucky向那个方向看去，Steve果然显得心神不宁，虽然别人可能看不出来，但从他偶然几次望向出口的动作，Bucky知道他应当在期待什么人，不过他等的并不是自己，因为他在出去之前Steve就已经是这副模样了。

 

Bucky不知该如何回应，勉强一笑，Sarah身后年轻的Omega们已经忍不住议论起今天的主角来，称赞Rogers上尉的相貌、得体的举止和英勇表现，以及他一片光明的未来。

 

他们的意图其实挺明显，Bucky猜得到他们为什么大老远赶来这隐蔽的星系，还故意讨Sarah的欢心，战争年代里，能找到一个固定结合、可以提供支持和保障的伴侣变得尤为重要。Stevens离家加入军队后不知为何一直单身，今年他二十六岁，正是黄金的年纪，被称作联军里“冉冉升起的一颗新星”、人类中“荣誉、勇敢和牺牲的最完美诠释者”。

 

他们倾慕地看着人群中Stevens的身影，他浓密的金发打理得一丝不苟，一身军装笔挺，别满闪闪发光的勋章，嘴角挂着自信得体的微笑，偶尔露出一两个孩子气的表情为他增添了人畜无害的天真气质，Stevens年纪尚轻，却已经在身份各异的人群中游刃有余，难怪上到总统下到民众都喜爱并愿意拥戴他。不过在Bucky心里，Stevens一直是那个长不大的、总是拉着他的衣角，喊着“Bucky哥哥”的小孩子。

 

Stevens偶然回头，看到了Bucky和Sarah，立即绽出了一个真心实意的迷人笑容，他随即就想拨开人群走过来，但秘书小姐拉住他，提醒他哥哥Rogers将军的演讲马上开始，他只得停在原地。灯光很快暗了下来。

 

 

“……你们应该都还记得，在Hydra崛起的初期，我们曾度过一段艰难的岁月，甚至比历史上任何一次战争都要艰难，粮食减产，疫病风行，人口锐减……那时人类仍被冠以不同国籍，但各国政府却控制不住恶化的形势，宗教的狂热席卷地球，直到社会秩序完全崩溃，我就出生在那段黑暗的岁月……”

 

 

Steve的演讲非常有名，他曾激励过不知多少愿为自由而战的战士们，灯光和镜头聚集在他身上，所有人不由自主地站直身体、整肃表情。Bucky正专注注视着台上威严沉着、光芒四射的丈夫，突然感到下面有人拽了拽他的衣角。他往下看去，居然是个陌生的、笑容甜甜的小女孩。

 

Bucky连忙蹲下来，小声道：“嘿，小甜心，你迷路了吗？”

 

女孩摇摇头，咧嘴笑得露出一颗缺掉的牙齿，她伸出手，在Bucky手心放了个巴掌大的玩偶，然后附在Bucky耳边，悄悄地一字一句道：“这是，那边那个，哥哥，送你的。”

 

Bucky一看那玩偶就知道她说的是谁了，他往Stevens那边看，对方被大批人簇拥着，正努力越过人群冲自己打招呼，他右手抬高，使劲朝他摇了摇，脸上带着一派天真的笑容。Bucky忍不住笑起来，摸摸小女孩的头：“谢谢你，你叫什么名字？”

 

“Caroline。”

 

“好的，小Caroline，快去找爸爸妈妈吧。”

 

女孩稚嫩的声音回答道：“我只有妈妈，她——不在这里。”

 

“那她去哪了呢？”

 

“她在——”女孩思索着，“地下。我是跟着特工姐姐的。”她说完就迈着小短腿跑走了。Bucky看着她一蹦一跳的背影，心里一阵沉重，她的妈妈一定是入选了重生计划的战士，但却要在计划成功被立即送往前线，不知这对母女还能不能够在短时间内相见。

 

 

Steve的演讲仍在继续，“……新的联合政府成立，人们终于意识到迷信无用，慢慢走出阴谋论的阴霾，社会才重新运转，凋敝的经济恢复……我们突破了核聚变能源技术，在和Hydra的战斗中渐渐赢得了上风，虽然为此付出了高昂的代价，但自由的代价一向如此……我坚信，如果这颗星球值得居住，那么她也值得我们为之战斗。”

 

按计划应当是Stevens上台发言、接受勋章的时候了，身边的秘书小姐打算提醒，他却一直出神盯着一个方向，秘书小姐顺着方向看到了他的母亲Sarah，只得轻唤：“Captain？Captain！Captain Rogers！”

 

“第一遍就听到了。”Stevens对Bucky最后挤了挤眼睛，才收回目光，恢复了那种自信而严肃的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

匆匆走完授勋的流程，Stevens就在人群里东张西望，才在宴会二楼的角落找到Bucky的身影。他独自一人向楼下安静地望着。

 

Stevens抑住了自己冲动的脚步，把姿态调整到放松和若无其事，才走上前：“收到我的礼物了？”

 

Bucky回头，见到是他，笑了笑：“每年都是。”

 

Stevens走近了些，眼神灼灼：“我怎么会忘记，这可是你的命名日。”

 

“谢谢你，Junior。”他由衷地说，“为所有的事。”

 

Stevens的视线紧紧黏着他，没放过他一个细微的表情：“你今天没有穿军装，Bucky。”

 

Bucky对他一贯的亲昵称呼没什么反应，低头看了看自己，“我毕竟已经退役了，再说，已经有足够多穿军装的人了——你不会嫌弃我不够尊重Rogers上尉吧？”

 

Stevens舔了舔嘴唇，摇头：“你穿礼服，也非常，漂亮。”

 

“我可还没恭喜你呢——”Bucky转身对他敬了个长官礼，“原谅我们，如果是在往常，我们肯定会办个聚会为你庆祝……”

 

Stevens似乎并不在意这个，问道：“你和哥哥一切还好吗？”

 

“是的……当然，就是Steve比较忙，毕竟战争即将来临。”

 

Stevens停顿了下，露出一个不加掩饰的嘲讽笑意：“地球对抗整个银河系，真是光明的未来呢，是吧？”

 

Bucky有些意外：“你听上去对战争结果不是很乐观。”

 

Stevens朝下看去，Steve眉头紧皱，浏览着屏幕上的数字，做计划执行前的最后部署，他耸耸肩：“Well，还好我不是总指挥官。”

 

“其实，我看过资料，”Bucky的目光也追随着Steve的身影，“还是有很多星球都没有被纳入银河系联邦的版图，保留了自主权……”

 

“对啊，就比如我们的比邻星三十年前那场仗，牺牲了三十万战士和五亿人民，保留了在他们的星系中的领土和自主权，同时还要接受技术封锁和定期视察，他们的武装科技领先我们多久来着——一百年还是两百年？”

 

Bucky无言以对，他自知获胜希望渺茫，可他们也打赢过希望更加渺小的仗，更重要的是，他相信Steve。

 

“你觉得这些地下的这些战士对扭转战局有价值吗？”Bucky问。

 

Stevens挑起嘴角：“如果他们都能变成Steve Rogers，当然。”

 

“不是血清让Steve变成现在的Steve的，”Bucky反驳，“他一直都是那个人。”

 

“我知道，他是我哥哥嘛。”Stevens喝下一口酒，掩盖眼神中的晦暗。

 

二十多年前，Sarah在生下Stevens和Grant这对双胞胎不久后，老Rogers就牺牲在战场上，又逢战争形势剧变，她只好把两个婴儿连同八岁的Steve寄养在Barnes家，Barnes的长子Bucky与Steve同岁，很快就成了无话不谈的亲密好友，后来顺理成章地相恋、结合，被Bucky从小照顾的Stevens在科学官学院一直成绩优秀，所有人都希望他成为下一个技术天才，他却跟着哥哥的道路一头扎进了战场。但不同的是，Steve入伍不久就被Erskine博士看中改造成超级士兵，又凭借远超常人的体能和过人的意志及勇气接连立下赫赫战功，以一己之力扭转了战争形势，是所有联军士兵眼中的传奇。Stevens却是从最底层的新兵训练开始，一点点磨砺出来的。不是每个人都能拥有哥哥的运气，在Stevens眼中，他似乎从小就拥有一切，母亲的偏爱，伯乐的赏识，还有Bucky毫无保留的爱与忠诚。

 

这些东西，都是在他拥有血清之前就拥有的了。

 

“Bucky，我短时间内不会离开瑞塔西，能不能去你们那住一阵子？”

 

Bucky点点头：“那当然，Steve不会拒绝的，来吧。”

 

Stevens眉眼一弯：“Bucky……我很，想念你。”

 

“我也是，”Bucky为他抚平领口的褶皱，“我们都是。”

 

 

 

 

他们乘坐电梯一起下到地下三十层，两人都不是重生计划的核心人员，只能在外围的玻璃罩外面观摩，也听不到里面的声音。Stevens看到他们前排和左右座椅上的一个个大人物，联合政府的总统、秘书长均在其列。眼前的庞大基地已经陈列好七十二个“再生舱”，入选的优秀战士整齐列队，身穿特制的蓝色制服，一齐宣告永不背叛地球和联合军队的誓词，然后统一敬礼，踏入了能够容纳一个人大小的再生舱，准备接受血清注射。技术人员为他们关闭舱门，做身体参数的最后记录，Steve就站在他们不远处的平台，即将迎接第一批与他一样的超级战士。

 

Bucky安静地坐在位子上，棕发垂落在脸颊，看上去温和又平静，但桌面下的手指却不安地抓着礼服下摆，几乎到指尖发白的程度。七年前Steve被做实验的时候，Bucky不在他身边，他脑子里胡乱蹦出一些念头，年轻的Steve是用什么表情和心情躺到这样的实验舱里的，他会害怕吗，会紧张吗，还是像这些年轻的士兵一样，心情豪迈、满怀期待地迎接新生，投入到更持久、更伟大的战争中去？上次的计划成功了，可Erskine当场被潜伏的间谍暗杀，瓦坎达的研究人员花了数年的心血才复制出的血清能否第一次一样有效？仅仅凭借强化过的血肉之躯就能逆转战争的颓势吗？

 

看着他魂不守舍的样子，Stevens几乎不忍开口，最后他还是握了下Bucky的手，低声说：“Bucky，我有个消息要告诉你。”

 

“——稍后计划的启动，会由Peggy亲自执行，她已经在今晚抵达瑞塔西了。”

 

Bucky疑惑地看向她：“谁？”

 

“Margaret Carter。”Stevens说了这个名字后，眼睁睁看着Bucky的脸上的血色一点点褪去，“哥哥叫她Peggy。”

 

Bucky茫然地转向基地，这才明白Steve是在等谁。

 

“我还以为哥哥已经告诉你了，之后去沃菲斯勒星云边缘的任务也是，她和Steve是唯一入选的指挥官，会带领这批战士一同前往……”

 

Bucky没听Stevens在说什么了，Peggy，Peggy Carter，他默念着这个名字，它对Bucky来说足够遥远，但时间的力量显然不足以与这个名字的影响力相抗衡，它顽强地占据着Steve内心的某个角落，Steve从不离身的怀表，Steve观看纪录资料时偶然展露的温柔表情，Steve面对他时的欲言又止与心事重重。在Bucky伤痕累累地回来的那一刻，看到高大健壮的昔日恋人和那个英姿飒爽的女军官四目相对的时候，他就知道了——一切都变了。

 

Bucky唯一没有陪在他身边的那几个月，Steve就变成了另一个人，一个真正顶天立地的英雄，广阔的天地对他敞开了，不像Bucky的心，一直住在小小的红房子。他当时已经做好准备接受Steve的退婚，让他弥补少不经事的年代犯下的错误，但他低估了Steve的荣誉感，他仍然坚持和Bucky结婚，许下诺言，可Bucky知道，Peggy Carter这个名字会永远成为束缚他们关系的咒语。

  

仿佛是为了验证Stevens的话一样，基地后方的合金门缓缓开启，Peggy的身影出现的那一刻，他看到Steve紧绷了数天的表情终于舒缓下来，她没有看Steve，大步走上平台，而Steve的目光一直追随着她。

 

Bucky其实没怎么近距离见过Peggy，他入伍时Peggy就已经是联合军队指挥部的高阶军官，他们没在一个连队带过。他曾经远远看过这位“胜利女神”几眼，包括最后Peggy离开他和Steve登上战机的背影，她驾驶着战机消失于茫茫星海，如一颗璀璨的流星。从此她再也没有和Steve见过面。七年过去，如今她的样子和记忆中不差分毫，深褐色的头发柔软微卷，姣好的面容，凌厉又不容忽视的气场让在场的每个人为她侧目。

  

七年前神盾局收到Hydra已全面退出地球的情报，但Peggy察觉到了异常的天气，打算孤军深入，Steve听到了她的计划，擅自违抗军令前去增援，两人成功阻拦了Hydra的秘密阴谋，立下战时的特等功。记者们对这对战场眷侣的故事大书特书，而当时Bucky被Hydra俘虏，关押在一个恒星系外的冰冷星球，被做尽惨无人道的实验，最后因为Hydra的撤离，星球内核也被他们炸毁，Bucky差点死在因为星球坍缩引发的洪水中，如果不是Stevens训练的部队恰好路过，如果不是他因为好奇而下来查看这颗濒临的小行星……

 

Bucky曾经想问Steve，如果他真的牺牲，Steve会不会在为少年失去的爱恋哀悼后，重新振作向Peggy求婚，但面对Steve复杂的、装着太多他看不懂的东西的眼神，Bucky一直都没能问出口。

 

 

 

 

“血清注射成功，受试体一切良好。”

 

“继续加大功率，指标仍在上升。”

 

“这将会是一次完美的实验！”首席科学家抑制不住兴奋的宣布。

 

“长官，数据还在升高！”

 

“这简直……不可思议！”

 

 

“这会是最优秀的一批战士！”

 

盯着屏幕的数据员看着节节攀升的数据，开始疑惑起来：“这些数字……不太对劲……长官！这不正常，他们不可能超过人类的极限！”

 

“你说什么？”首席科学家扑了过去，确认了数值后，脸上的狂喜渐渐扭曲成恐慌。

 

“停止！立即停止！”他大喊，技术员手忙脚乱地关停设备。

 

虽然听不到内容，看到玻璃罩内混乱的、突然被中断的场景，外面的人群脸上的笑容凝固了。

 

Bucky也十分疑惑，只看到Steve大声喊着什么，指挥技术官有序撤离，这时身边突然传来几声枪响，玻璃罩出现了几道裂缝，人群传来惊慌失措、脚步纷乱的声音。

 

Steve的声音从破碎的玻璃内传来：“大家镇定，立刻找到附近的掩体！救援队会立刻赶到！”

 

“小心烟雾！”有人大喊，Bucky立刻捂紧口鼻，不知从哪里喷出的紫色烟雾，迅速包围了这片空间。

 

“舱体在动……战士们，要出来了……”还没有人开启舱门，然而里面不断传来砸门的巨响，“咚咚”声十分悚然。

 

一个个经历了“重生”的战士缓缓地迈出舱门，身躯变得足有小山那么庞大，但身姿却怪异地扭曲着，脚步十分机械，眼睛变成一片没有瞳仁的纯白。

 

他们不再是几分钟前星舰地球的战士了。

 

“……这些是……怪物！”有人歇斯底里地喊道，“大家快逃！”

 

 

超级士兵往前迈了几步，踏得地板震动，一个人像拎起小鸡那样掐断了刚才尖叫的人的脖子，又随手丢开。

 

人群尖叫地四处奔逃，已经裂缝的玻璃罩被他们轻而易举地击碎，一个女战士目标明确地向联合政府的总统走过来，特工打在她身上的子弹让她血液喷溅，但却对她的行进没有丝毫干扰，最后她一把将右手插进了总统的胸膛，钢铁般的手臂沾满鲜血，又抽出，随后，身中数枪的她也跌倒在地。

 

“Bucky！”Stevens抓紧他的手臂，一手护住他的后颈，“这肯定是设计好的陷阱，这里太危险，我们快走！”

 

“我没看到Steve！”Bucky喊道，烟雾已经越来越大。

 

“他们不会让他出事的！跟我走！”

 

他们跑进逃生通道，开始拼命往上跑，整个楼层晃动不止，石块和碎屑纷纷跌落，Stevens抓着他的肩膀护住他。Bucky不放心地向下看，已经化身怪物的超级士兵正大肆屠杀，断|肢鲜血四溢，简直惨不忍睹，在一片混乱中，他看到一个小女孩在慌乱的人群中放声大哭，是Caroline。

 

Bucky终于忍不住停下脚步，他用力挣脱Stevens，大声道：“我身上带了防护罩，Stevens，去找你哥哥！”他从残破的楼梯边缘一跃而下，不顾Stevens的大喊，手臂护住身体落了地，他几个滚落，躲避超级士兵的攻击，跑到Caroline的身边，将她拖到一个翻倒的木桌后。

 

“妈妈，妈妈在哪……”Caroline哭泣着。

 

Bucky紧紧抱住她：“别怕……我带你去找你妈妈。”

 

一个强化士兵听到了哭声，一巴掌掀翻了厚重的桌子，Bucky抱着Caroline滚到一旁，把所有冲击的力量转移到自己身上。一根沉重的房梁砸到他的后背，Bucky一声闷哼，感到胸腔里在出血。

 

他忍着咳血的冲动，对Caroline交代：“快跑，去找身上有蓝色徽章的人，他们会保护你！”

 

“不，我不走！”小女孩吓坏了，四周都是紫色的烟雾，超级士兵的发狂似乎越来越严重，她只敢抱着他不动。

 

Bucky掏出靴子里的手枪，他不确定这对超级士兵能有多大作用，他用声音判断形势，数到时间从掩体后探出头，一枪就打中了一个怪物的眼睛，它应声倒地，另一个强化人见同伴受伤，狂吼着向他扑来，Bucky躲开这一击，被上面砸落的钢筋压住，Caroline被掀到了他很远的位置。他抽出腰间的小球，用尽全身力气超Caroline掷去，银色的小球在空气中自动弹出一个球形的保护罩，将女孩包裹起来，碎石从上面纷纷滑落，整座大楼的地基大概已经被毁了。

 

Bucky的右手被压住，他用左手朝天上放了几枪，三个小山一样的强化人成功被他吸引了过去，面目全非的脸上扬起残忍而扭曲的笑意。

 

Bucky大声喊道：“闭上眼睛，Caroline！”他不想让她看到自己被撕成碎片的样子。

 

巨手正要高高劈下。

 

 

TBC. 

 


	4. 曲速

变异超级士兵的大手毫不留情地掐住了Bucky的脖子。

 

那怪物只用单手就将他一把从废墟里提了起来，欣赏着他发出一声濒临的尖叫、不断挣扎到最后慢慢合上眼睛、双手无力放下的样子。他们喉咙里一齐发出一阵亢奋而嘶哑的“哧哧”声，仿佛在嘲笑手中人类的弱小和无力。

 

“Bucky！No！——”

 

Stevens撕心裂肺地喊道，他好不容易才在地下二十六层、在漫天烟雾的翻滚中找到Bucky的身影，地面仍晃动不止、一条条巨缝裂开，面前还挡着一座小山似的怪物，但眼睁睁看着Bucky被掐死的痛苦强烈过一切，绝望铺天盖地袭来，强化士兵趁机狠狠袭击他的腹部，Stevens痛吟一声跪倒在地，视野阵阵眩晕，他撑着地面试图爬起来。有一瞬间，他几乎什么都听不见也看不见，只有Bucky被强化士兵残忍的、钢铁般的手牢牢攫住无处可逃的身影残留在他的视网膜上。

 

他缓缓站起身，耳边回荡着心脏泵出的血液冲击鼓膜的巨响，眼前因愤怒而渐渐浮起血红的一片，他狂怒着咆哮一声，以惊人的力量冲上前将超级士兵掀翻在地，狠狠地朝他的头部挥动拳头，同时发力卸掉了他一边手臂，怪物凄厉地惨叫一声，暂时失去了行动能力，他拼命向Bucky的方向奔去……Bucky，Bucky，他心里疯狂念着这个名字，恐惧一点点将他的心脏吞噬，难道Bucky会这样死在这？死在他眼前？不，不，他不能再一次承受这个，七年前Bucky在星球爆炸引发的洪水和火海中奄奄一息的模样是他最深重的梦魇，他宁愿付出一切把Bucky的位置换成自己，他对Stevens意味着未来，意味着全部，他不能死，绝对不能……

 

然而，正当变异强化士兵即将掐断Bucky的脊柱时，它忽然歪了下头，征愣愣地盯着Bucky瞧，凶猛的进攻出现了一丝迟疑。

 

Stevens不知道它看到了什么，但这一刻已经足够给他反应的时间，战士的本能让他一跃而起、跨过十几米的距离攀上上一层的栏杆，利用朝下的冲击力对它背部狠狠一击，怪物吃痛松手，Bucky的身躯摔到废墟之上，发出一声闷响，三个强化士兵显然被Stevens激怒，将昏迷的Bucky一脚踢开，喉咙里一阵阵低哑的嘶吼，正当他们身体微躬、打算发起进攻之时，一道金属光泽的盾牌裹挟着强风袭来，准确地接连击中三个怪物的胸口，他们被打得足足后退了好几步。

 

Steve的身影犹如一道强劲的闪电，破空而出，势不可挡，盾牌自动飞回到他的手臂，三个变异的强化士兵显然都意识到这个敌人的非凡力量，迅速集中精力与他搏斗。

 

Stevens看到来人后愣了片刻，随即振作精神加入战局，两人合力很快就占了上风，在他与最后一个变异战士缠斗的时候，Steve已经丢下盾牌，三步并作两步冲到埋住Bucky的废墟旁，伸手拍了拍Bucky失去血色的脸，Bucky毫无回应，他滚落的地方卡在一扇沉重的合金门的缝隙，Steve低吼一声，沉重的钢板竟被他徒手搬起、掀到一旁，他顾不上喘匀气，便托起他的肩膀，小心地把昏迷不醒的Bucky拖了出来。

 

Stevens解决了最后一个怪物，他身上挂了不少彩，整洁无暇的金发和脸上沾满脏兮兮的尘土。他回过头就看到Steve正跪坐在地上，将Bucky搂在怀里，带着婚戒的左手轻拍他的脸庞，连着叫了几声：“Bucky，Bucky……”但Bucky连眼皮都没有动一下。

 

地下仍在不断塌陷，四周传来令人惊慌的隆隆声，Stevens根本站立不稳。除了刚刚已经变成三具尸体的那三位，漫天的烟雾中似乎已经没有那些扭曲怪异、战斗力极强的失败计划产物的痕迹，大概都趁着混乱逃出了基地。Steve将手放在Bucky颈侧试他的脉搏，又用力拍了下Bucky的背部，他发出一连串剧烈的咳嗽，几口鲜血咳出，看到Bucky暂时没有窒息的危险，Steve才似乎松了口气，身体不再那么紧绷，他站起身，一手穿过Bucky腋下，一手托起他的膝盖，将Bucky整个横抱起来。

 

他看了Stevens一眼，对他微微点了点头，以表示对他救援Bucky的感谢。Stevens注意到他的状态也不好不到哪去，作战服撕破几处，嘴角也带着血痕，不过这些伤口在几小时内都会痊愈消失。Steve脸上仍带着战斗状态下一贯的残酷和肃杀神情，刚才一瞬的慌乱和无措似乎只是旁人的错觉。

 

“重生”基地在被毁的边缘摇摇欲坠，无数紧急救援舱已经飞到地下展开救助。浓密的紫色烟雾中，密集向上的闪烁光点表示伤患和幸存者在不断撤离，一座也停到他们身边，应当是按Steve输入的定位赶来的。

 

救援舱专为极端条件下的救援任务设计，完全自动驾驶，外观呈可变形的球体，里面有容纳几人的空间。Steve矮身进去，把Bucky小心翼翼地放下，连接好体征检测仪，他作战手套中露出的手指在Bucky沾着灰尘和血迹的脸颊停留了片刻，然后他跳出舱门，站直身体，对Stevens下达指令——

 

“你们先撤离，地表的救援队已经准备就绪。”他没再回头看Bucky，捡起落在地上的盾牌握在了手中，向下张望。因为楼层的剧烈破损，这里可以很轻易地看到下面的情况。强化士兵的无差别残暴袭击是从下往上，因而下面几层楼被毁得更严重，承重墙摇摇欲坠，尤其是计划实施的场地地下三十层，早已看不出一点原貌。

 

Stevens犹豫再三：“……这里已经没有活着的生命体了，过不了多久整个基地都会塌。”

 

Steve没有回头：“这里有血清样本和Peggy带来的SSR的最新武器资料，红外数据未必能扫描到这些‘人’的踪迹，不能冒险让资料被他们发现。”

 

Stevens看了看改造后已经面目全非的战士尸体：“你认为他们还有意识？”

 

“……About to find out。”

 

Steve找了一个合适的位置一跃而下，整个楼层在这时又剧烈抖动了一下。连停在地上的紧急救援舱都跟着晃动。

 

Stevens深吸了口气，他心乱如麻，来不及思索这些细节。他一头钻进救援舱，点击了几下按钮，飞行器平稳地向上驶出这摇摇欲坠的基地。

 

因为路线不明，视野受阻，救援舱的上升到地面的时间需要十分钟。Bucky依然维持着Steve将他放成的侧躺的姿势（为了防止吐出的血块造成窒息）一动不动，呼吸微弱，颈间的手指痕迹十分刺眼。

 

Stevens迅速检查了一遍他身上的外伤，从手下的感觉来看他伤得并不太严重，肋骨有轻微的骨折。他的持续昏迷应当是被断裂的合金柱撞到了头部。他打开紧急救援舱里配有的急救物资，从冷冻箱中挑出一支绿色的注射剂，可以帮助现在的Bucky最大程度稳定伤势。等他一手固定他的手臂，一手哆哆嗦嗦地把注射器的针尖放到他静脉上的皮肤的时候，才意识到自己的手在不断地发抖，脸上不停有汗珠滚落，Bucky的体征监测仪发出令人心安的稳定的“滴滴——”声，Stevens逼自己深呼吸几次，抬起胳膊抹了一把脸上的汗，把管腔里的绿色液体缓缓注入完毕，然后迅速对他所有的外伤进行固定和包扎。Stevens边包扎边想到瑞塔西开发后一直用做新兵训练基地，医疗水平十分基础，Bucky应当会被送到邻近的星系治疗，但优先的航线会被安排给被刺杀或意外受伤的政府高层人物还有宝贵的科学人员，他调出手腕里的星图，红色的光点显示出几处医疗水平很高的航空站，他心里盘算着如果他自己驾驶飞行器带Bucky过去会不会更快，但自己的航行器没有更好的医疗装备，他不能冒Bucky在路上恶化的风险……

 

救援舱在地表停下，临时转调来的医务官在有条不紊地安排伤员，一个分队迅速把昏迷的Bucky转到更大的医疗船，安置他躺下、开始做基本伤情判断。

 

“他怎么样？”

 

总医务官浏览着屏幕前的数据，又补了一针Steve刚才注射的药剂，冷静道：“这位先生暂时没有生命危险，你刚刚的注射和包扎也很及时，伤员会被立即送往瑞塔西属卫星三的医疗站，预计三小——Rogers上尉？！”他边说边漫不经心地瞥了一眼这个狼狈的大个子，突然注意到他的肩章和脸，惊呼道。

 

“预计什么？”他追问。

 

“……预计三小时……后进行手术……不过，上尉，请问这位伤者是您什么人？”意识到他对面是最近大名鼎鼎、炙手可热的“联邦队长”，他的语气热切与尊重多了。

 

“他是我……”Stevens把冲到嘴边的话咽了回去，换上了冷静而威严的语气，“……他是我哥哥的伴侣，James Barnes。”

 

总医务官这下嘴都忘了合上，他又看了Bucky一眼，立刻对旁边的助手使了使眼色，他们心领神会地切换了航线。

 

现在他的语气可以称得上殷勤了：“Rogers上尉，伤情不容耽搁，我们可以把Barnes中校的手术提前到四十五分钟后——您知道，Rogers将军对我们瑞塔西医疗组的成立功不可没，当初是他建议……”

 

Stevens点点头，不想再听他讲关于Rogers将军丰功伟绩的废话，另一位医务官忙不迭地赶来，打算扶他进到另一艘救援的飞船。然而他刚刚拉了Stevens一把，他就吼道：“别碰我！”然后走到前面的舱门，拧着眉毛对Bucky船上的驾驶员说：“下去。”

 

“但队长，您还在流血……”医务官目瞪口呆，继而劝道，“您尽管放心，这样的A类紧急救援我们已经执行了无数次，请相信我们——”

 

“我没什么事，你们去看着别人吧。”他冷淡地回道，爬进医疗船将还没反应过来的驾驶员赶下来，在平常他绝不会对政府的医务官或任何人这样讲话，但他现在根本没有心情扮演那个完美的联合政府的上尉，甚至是关照任何人的心情。刚才他甚至还在想如果情况不妙，他拿枪指着他们会不会可以分到一条优先的航线？他如果真这样做了恐怕会把所有人的下巴吓掉，Stevens Rogers在他们心里可是个黄金男孩，是联合政府前途无限的新星，是诠释人类“荣誉、勇气和牺牲”的人，他们都等着看这个雄心勃勃的年轻人能不能超越他传奇一般的兄长。

 

 

医疗船向目标航站飞速驶去，Bucky的监测仪不断跳出各项数据，Stevens又仔细地浏览了一遍，确认的确没有大碍后才给自己随便包扎了一下。

 

医务舱内的全息屏幕播报着最新的新闻：“……总统在瑞塔西返航途中遭遇飞行器故障，身受重伤，正全力抢救中，请民众放心……”。Stevens冷笑了下，以他刚才目睹的场景，总统根本不可能在那种攻击下幸存。目前地球的医疗水平已非昔日可比，治愈绝症、更替器官和低温冬眠都是小菜一碟，但再先进的技术恐怕也无法让人死而复生。政府只不过在绝望中征求一点时间以处理当下混乱不堪的局面。

 

Bucky逐渐发起了低烧，也没有恢复的迹象，Stevens毕竟不是医学出身，不好判断他内部的出血情况如何，也不敢轻举妄动，只得坐立不安地等着。大概半小时后，两支注射的药剂终于发挥了作用，Bucky短暂地清醒过来。

 

他艰难地转头，看清自己处在救援的飞船中：“……下面的情况怎么样了？”

 

Stevens尽量温柔、避重就轻地回道。“我们已经离开瑞塔西了，基地的伤亡还在统计——不过救援很及时，问题应当不大，我刚刚看到Caroline也被救走了。”

 

Bucky点点头，忽然抬手抓住Stevens的手臂问：“Steve呢？你看到你哥哥没有？他受伤了没有？”

 

Stevens抿了抿唇：“他刚刚……他好着呢，他刚刚一直在救人，但Peggy还有一批珍贵的资料落在里面，他说，一定要为她取回来。”

 

Bucky的眼神闪过一瞬间的黯淡，但最终什么也没说，也没有多问Steve知不知道自己的去向。

 

“……你说的对，Junior，打仗行不通的。”他无奈地叹了口气，摇了摇头，“重生计划注定失败，这批变异的士兵还不知道会造成什么后果，联合政府现在又乱成什么样子了……星舰地球……”

 

“Bucky，你要担心的事未免也太多了，你知不知道刚才你差点就不明不白地死在下面？Steve才是星舰地球的指挥官，你——”

 

“万一我们真的打败了呢？”Bucky突然问。

 

“那就改叫银河系联邦属地球，跟其他6048个星球一样。”Stevens撇撇嘴，不以为然。

 

Bucky虚弱地靠在床头，眼里的忧虑不减反增，他无意识地一下下拨弄左手无名指的金色戒指，他担心的不是这个。

 

星舰地球是人类所有太空军事力量的总称。在国家边界消失、联合政府成立以后，因为长期和Hydra作战而困顿不堪的经济逐渐恢复，同时战时的科技成果也开始累积式爆发，跨星际的航行器、战斗星舰被不断建造出来，相比之下，地球的海陆空军备力量显然开始落后，这只力量也因此不断被削弱，最终挂在联合政府名下，合并为联合政府及军队，同时地球领空中的星舰和空间站的力量逐渐崛起，成为了一支独立的势力，虽然同样隶属于联合政府及军队旗下，但实质不受他们管辖，尤其现在，他们还有一个以不服从命令闻名的总指挥官Steve Rogers。但Rogers将军拥有绝对的威望，因为如果星舰地球落入任何一个野心家之手，收割地球和全人类的资产几乎不费吹灰之力。

 

可无论什么星球，一旦被纳入银河系联邦的管辖，都会被先行消灭其太空力量，即便主动投降的也不例外——战争失败就意味着星舰地球的全面覆灭，意味着他们再也没有保护自己的力量。甚至，还有少数种群被银河系联邦逼迫放弃自己的母星，迁移到指定的恒星系。以他们现在的飞船水平，在没有奇点供跳跃的情况下，哪怕是恒星级星舰也不过能达到光速的十分之一，迁移几乎与自杀无异。

 

“……不管怎么说，Stevens，是你救了我，又一次……谢谢你。”最后，Bucky真诚地对他说。

 

 

 

Steve没有随大部队撤离，他留在瑞塔西执行计划失败后的善后与调查工作，与他一行的还有星舰地球参谋部的高阶军官Peggy Carter。他们已经尽了最大努力拦住所有闻风而来的记者，但有太多谜团和善后的事宜还等着他处理。Steve揉着自己发痛的额角，本来，即便计划失败或没有达到预期效果，他们也还是有诸多后备计划，但战士的暴动发狂、预谋性地刺杀联合政府上层却是他们意料之外，谁也无法估计这会造成什么程度的动乱，是谁在幕后指使这一切？他们还有什么后手？

 

一位驻守在瑞塔西的年轻特工来到门前，紧张地敬了个礼，向他汇报：“将军，最新的伤亡统计出来了。”

 

Steve点点头：“进来。”

 

年轻特工递给他最新的统计数字：“这次的计划一共包括七十二个……样本，”他小心翼翼甄选着用词，“只有十九个被羁押，五个被击毙，剩下的都已经逃脱了，去向不明。”

 

一旁的Peggy适时补充道：“我们正在和瓦坎达的人确认，是否是血清的问题。”

 

Steve摇摇头，看向她：“是那个紫色的烟雾，他们是吸入烟雾之后才集体发狂、逃出注射舱的。”

 

Peggy信服地点头，用通讯器联络科学官指示他们去集中研究烟雾样本。

 

Steve又问他：“你刚刚说，去向不明？”

 

“是的，他们虽然看上去丧失了意识，也极度暴力嗜血，但显然还懂得怎么抢夺战舰，驾驶逃离——还破坏了上面的定位器。”

 

“他们抢走的战舰是什么驱动的？”

 

“瑞塔西是军事训练基地，他们抢走的都是常备的HF3Y型号战舰，配有聚变能源箱，但没有生态循环系统，作战斗和常规训练使用。”

 

“你是说，就算他们不停留在附近的行星采集燃料，也可以改造出聚变能源的发动机，进行正常的空间跳跃？”

 

“是的，上将。”看着Rogers越皱越紧的眉毛，特工脸色发白，但他也心知Rogers说中了关键，他们如果真的能改造聚变发动机再找到跳跃点，再在茫茫宇宙中追踪这帮来自地球的强化士兵无异大海捞针。

 

“你不用担心，将军，联合政府那边，我会帮你应付问责。”Peggy上前握住他的手。

 

“谢谢你，Peggy。”Steve湛蓝的眼睛看着她。

 

“我们是战友，不必道谢。”

 

 

所有人离开之后，Peggy才打开一个小型的信号屏蔽仪，确保没有人听得到他们的对话。

 

“Steve，你认真听我说，刚才那些都不算什么坏消息——刚刚你从地下取回来的资料里面，最重要的那份‘设计图纸’不见了。”

 

“什么设计图纸？”Steve疑惑道。

 

“曲速引擎的图纸——Stevens潜入比邻星偷来的那份，只有那儿是离我们最近的恒星，还掌握曲速技术——你不知道？他这次的特等功就是……”

 

Steve的脸色从震惊无比到格外愤怒：“他们派我弟弟做这种事，却瞒着我这个总指挥官？”

 

Rogers将军是一向光明磊落、从不搞偷偷摸摸的人，估计这也是政府选择瞒着他的初衷，Peggy只得解释道：“政治是很复杂的事情，虽然这不是什么光彩的事，但我们没有选择……”

 

Steve脸色冷冷的，忍不住讥讽：“怎么，你们忘了给偷来的图纸备份？”

 

“其实它，它不是真正意义上的“图纸”，而是一系列复杂密码保护着的方程式跟算法，根本无法复制和传送。我们的技术员还没完全破译，现在它失踪了——Steve，有人偷走了图纸。你必须找到是谁。”她用信赖的目光看着他。

 

“你知道我会尽力，Peggy。”

 

“放轻松点吧，我们接下来的日子才会不好过呢。”Peggy收起严肃的表情，冲他俏皮一笑，关上屏蔽仪，跟他告别。

 

Steve没多说什么，他再次看向手腕上的通讯器，他刚才一遍遍地试着联系Stevens和Bucky，却一直没有传来回信。他们按理来说应该已经安全到了医院才对，这短短的路上总不能发生什么意外。

 

他又一次拨通了Bucky的代码，突然，眼前一片模糊。

 

仿佛有人在他脑中用力拨了一下弦，痛感如涟漪般传播开去，在头脑深处卷起一阵顽固而剧烈的痛感，他无法反抗，也发不出声音，竟忍不住跪倒，痛感越来越大，他合上眼睛，失去了所有力气和意识。

 

Peggy听到身体滑落在地的巨响，转过身，只见到Steve跌倒在地，她大惊失色地跪下，摇晃着他的肩膀：“将军？罗杰斯将军？ Steve！”她在通讯器上按了几下，风度尽失地喊道：“Rogers将军在西翼第六区忽然丧失意识，请最近的医务官迅速就位！听到没有！”

 

……在模糊的意识的缓缓流失期间，只有一个声音在脑海深处反复回荡，仿佛涟漪。

 

 

“亲爱的哥哥，你们想我了吗？”

 

 

 


	5. 五秒

“叮叮——叮叮——”

 

那是Bucky的通讯器在响。

 

Stevens面无表情地看着上面的红蓝光点不停闪烁，全息界面上的投像显示着他的兄长Steve年轻时的样子。

 

刚刚Bucky被送入急救室之前，他的私人物品，包括这个通讯器都被整理好、放到了他这里保管。一面玻璃墙之隔，Bucky正静静躺在手术台上，身边围绕着的几个医生有条不紊地执行着术前准备。

 

门被拉开，一位身材高挑、纯白制服女医务官走出，她和其他几位医生的外形如出一辙，精致无暇的皮肤，纯蓝色的瞳孔，高高束起的马尾，连每根发丝的弧度都精确到黄金比例。急救室的门在身后自动闭合，她优雅从容地摘下手套，走到正在外间等待的Stevens面前。

 

“Rogers队长，见到您很荣幸。”她勾起一个弧度恰到好处的微笑，客气地问候。

 

他们目前位于瑞塔西属卫星三，这颗人造卫星的体积不大，被人工重力场和模拟气候场全面覆盖，整颗星球就是一座漂浮在太空的综合医疗站，在引力作用下绕着星系边缘缓缓运动，必要时也能飞离星系支援救援任务。像这样位于太空的医疗站已经渐渐取代地球上传统的医院，除了更灵活机动外，这里环境单一、远离干扰，没有地球原生微生物感染的侵害，实施手术和进入冬眠都更方便。太空医疗站的建筑仍承袭地球的风格，以纯白及浅蓝的风格为主，象征高度秩序与纯洁，包括这些“医务官”身上一尘不染的工作服。

 

“他还好吗？”Stevens看着玻璃窗口里的Bucky。

 

年轻医务官的嗓音如夜莺悦耳舒适：“队长请放心，Barnes中校的伤情并不严重，只是被重物伤到了脊椎，还有少量的肝脏出血，以他现在的状况看，手术后一周就能完全恢复。不过——”

 

“怎么了？为什么不立即手术？”Stevens皱眉问。

 

“我正要跟您说这个——”她仍保持着得体的笑容，从容不迫地继续道，“Barnes中校属于联邦高级军官直系家属，个人资料的保密级别远在我们之上，在病人没有生命危险的情况下，我们无权调取他的电子病历，除非有Rogers将军亲自提供的授权码。”

 

Stevens拿起那个一直闪烁的通讯器，精巧的透明手环轻若无物，Steve的三维图像就在他眼前。他抚过接通的按钮，停顿了一下，然后便不再犹豫，掌心用力，一把将整个通讯器捏碎在手中，Steve的图像随着通讯器断成一块块碎片消散在空中。

 

女医务官将他的动作看在眼中，精致完美的表情却没有一丝波动，仿佛Stevens刚才做了一件再寻常不过的事。

 

“……不用打扰Rogers将军了，我知道他的病史。”Stevens转过身，“七年前Bucky被俘获救、性命垂危的时候动过一次手术，太阳系Alpha-B6医疗站在我这里备份了一份他的病历，相信我，有些事情，是连我哥哥都不知道的。”

 

“那再好不过了，我们只需向您核实一些本次手术需要的细则。”女医务官仍用十足专业、公事公办的语气说，“另外，根据您当前的身体扫描结果，医疗部衷心推荐给您一些提升心情的药物，请跟随MRS-3-28726号来——不要嫌弃我的名字拗口，您知道，仿生人不能拥有人类的名字。”她笑着补充，蓝眼睛闪烁着无机质的柔和光芒。

 

 

“……那次被Hydra俘虏导致他全身四处骨折，大量失血，脱水、昏迷，以及严重的PTSD。抢救时进行了肺叶和心脏血管的修复手术，后来他……加入星舰地球下属的‘咆哮突击队’，多次在极端条件下执行任务，大小伤情无数，最严重的一次是在瑞坦星，他从七十米的冰崖跌落，左臂粉碎性骨折……”

 

女医务官在一堆全息浮窗前操作，纤长的手指随着Stevens的话在屏幕上迅速划过，语气十分温柔：“感谢22世纪的医疗条件，这些伤痕大部分都会痊愈的毫无痕迹——刚才那起事故如果发生在前几世纪，他的手臂肯定保不住了。”手指划到浮窗的最后一页，她停顿下来，“——最后，关于不能生育这一项，是这位Omega的天生缺陷还是因为受伤出的意外？”

 

“都不是。”Stevens刚出口就沉默下来，良久，才重新说道：“……那是因为在被Hydra俘虏期间，他失去过一个六个月大的胎儿。”他语气冷硬，听不出多余的情绪，“……生殖腔在胎儿被强行取出时永久受损，所以才导致这个结果……上次的医生这么告诉我的。”

 

仿生人医务官回头看他，她没有类似人类的惊讶或其他反应，只不过对方作为人类实体的情绪扫描结果会实时被她的中央处理器接收——她刚刚捕捉到一种名为“悲伤”的情绪，于是她恰当地展示出程序设计好的同情与歉意。毕竟，安抚病人和家属的情绪，是仿生人医务官被设计时除了这一职业的高专业度之外的配有的唯一特质。

 

她关闭浮窗，颔首：“资料上传完毕，手术开始。谢谢您的协助，队长。MRS-3-28726号深感荣幸。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

七年前

 

深蓝色的月光笼罩着这颗寂静的星球，从远处看，无际的“大地”呈现凝固的深黑色，上面没有山峦的高低起伏，只有靠近才能看清它表面的波纹——属于海面的波纹。这颗星球水资源丰富，表面几乎全被液态海洋覆盖。一只破损的玩偶在海水中上下起伏，顺着浪潮漂到了一栋浮在海面上的巨大建筑旁，那是矗立在这颗小行星上的一座庞大的军工厂，顶端是九头蛇的标志。

 

John Schmidt正站在建筑顶楼，他端着酒杯望着无垠的海面，心中有些忧虑。作为九头蛇的新一代领袖，他有着人类古老的日耳曼血统的样貌，也同样出身在一个高贵体面的家庭，接受过正统的军事教育。自从加入九头蛇开始，他脑中那个坚定地要让九头蛇占领地球的念头就越来越茁壮。但这是一条艰难之路，和地球的战争已经打了近一个世纪，起初各国的社会秩序一度崩溃，但在联合政府成立、联军进入反击阶段后，九头蛇就开始逐渐败退，局势往不容乐观的方向发展，但他绝不会放弃，绝不能放弃……他看着高台上闪着幽幽蓝光的“宇宙魔方”，不由快步走过去，双手放在上面，他总感觉每当他这么做，就能从中汲取精神力量，信念就会更加坚定。

 

这次也没有例外，Schmidt满足地闭上眼，感觉内心重又强大起来。他的首席科学家在这时打破了他的宁静，推开门走进，向他汇报最新的实验情况。

 

“……你是说，活下来的只有一个Omega，那个Omega还有个没出生的孩子？”Schmidt放下魔方，气愤而粗哑地说，“这怎么能验证我伟大的实验结果，你还是再找一些优良血统的Alpha——”

 

“这次被俘的Alpha都死了，他是唯一坚持下来的实验对象。”Zola推了推眼镜，艰难地解释。

 

“我不在乎！我让你研究的血清是给Alpha战士用的，你听不懂我的话吗？”

 

“其实，您也许会对这个胎儿感兴趣，”Zola上前一步，“情报显示它的父亲是Barnes入伍前的恋人——您知道他是谁吗？”

 

“我现在像是有心情和你打哑谜的样子吗，博士！”

 

“是Steve Rogers！地球联合政府及军队最近一次成功的实验对象，您见识过他的能力，他就是刚刚毁了我们在地球上最大的隐蔽据点的那个人！也就是说，Erskine的实验应当……非常成功。”他吐出最后几个字，控制不住语气中的嫉妒。

 

Schmidt摇摇头，嘲讽道：“你刚才说胎儿六个月了……那时候Rogers还是个无名之辈，它根本无法帮助我们研究血清。”

 

“但可以帮我们研究Steve Rogers——Pierce断定他以后一定会成为我们的头号威胁，我也认为——”

 

Schmidt有些不耐烦地挥挥手：“随你的便吧，博士。记住，我们时间不多了！我已经在星球内核设置了引爆装置，几小时之后这里就会不复存在的，我给你留了最后一艘救生艇，你可别死在这儿！”

 

 

 

 

爆炸引发了冲天的火光和巨浪，原本平静的海面已经化身吞噬一切的巨兽，海底的岩浆不断涌出，深处的海洋开始沸腾。

 

军工厂无法承受海啸的袭击，轰然倒塌，残骸漂浮在没有边际的海面，包括无数被迫劳作或折磨的战俘的尸体。

 

新鲜的伤口在海水中溃烂，冰冷从四肢扩散到心脏，因为失血眼前开始出现重重幻影，在死亡越来越近的时刻，Bucky似乎看到了Steve的脸，他年轻的爱人正一脸的焦急和狼狈，喊着他的名字。

 

“Bucky……对不起，我来晚了……”

 

他把Bucky抱紧，拖着他往一个方向游去。

 

滚烫的体温和熟悉的气息让Bucky意识到那不是他的幻觉，他瞪大眼睛，借着蓝色的月光，他看清近在咫尺的脸庞：“……Steve……Junior？你……怎么……”

 

Stevens没有多解释，他把Bucky抱进停在海面的航行器的一个舱室：“这里太危险，我们现在就离开。”他浑身湿透，但没有时间可以浪费，他冲到驾驶舱，立刻起飞。

 

海浪在他们下面翻涌呼啸，久不停息。

 

 

 

 

一周后

 

Bucky盯着投影里的人像，看得正出神，听到Stevens从后面喊他的名字。

 

“我在这，Junior！”Bucky大声回道，视线却没舍得离开，他听着Stevens的脚步声由远及近，然后一屁股坐到他旁边。

 

“你看什么呢？”十八岁的Stevens身上还是星舰学院的制服，肩章和胸口都饰有战士的标志，剪裁地十分合身。军事学院的制服以红色和深蓝为主，很像多年前某个霸权国家的国旗配色。

 

Bucky把浮窗放大，里面是Steve Rogers刚结束实验的照片。

 

“……我还是不敢相信Steve真的接受了超级士兵的计划。”Bucky压根没注意自己的眼角和嘴边抑制不住的笑意，“应该说，我不敢相信他入伍了——联合军队真的接受他了？”

 

“是的，哥哥的新闻不都传遍了么。”四个月以来，他的消息就没停过，Stevens并不陌生他哥哥“重生”后的模样。

 

Bucky伸出手，对着虚拟的图像小心翼翼抚摸Steve的脸：“天哪，他真的变了个样子……一点都没有豆芽菜可爱了，不过这颗痣倒是没变。”他指着他脸颊上难以察觉的一个黑色的小点，看向Stevens，“你知道吗，你哥哥可臭美啦，一直想尽办法想把这颗痣除掉，没想到，血清也不是万能的。”

 

“嗯，我们不久就能到他的连队了。”Stevens挂着勉强的笑容。

 

Bucky身上还有俘虏时留下的伤没有愈合，眼角和下颌还有淤痕，但精神好了许多，脸上是Stevens从小见到大的那种轻松甜蜜的笑意，偶尔和说到现在和Hydra如火如荼的战争和自己九死一生的境况，他就试图凝重起来，但视线一落到照片上，嘴角还是不由自主弯起，他是发自内心地感到快乐。

 

 

Stevens正与他并肩坐在航行器里的一处悬空阶梯上，面前的舷窗被改造成一块由特殊的玻璃材料包裹着的、半球体型凸出的平台，星空从他们的头上和脚下缓缓游过，两人仿佛坐在虚无的茫茫宇宙中。

 

航线显示他们正经过冥王星附近，距地球只有45亿公里之遥。太阳系的边缘十分寒冷，Bucky却觉得心里只有温暖和眷恋，因为，他看到前方的星幕那个闪亮的圆盘，亮度比其他恒星要高得多，那是他们的太阳，他们正在回家的路上。

 

 

被Stevens救出后，他立刻被送到太空医疗站急救，手术之后他整整昏迷了三天，医务官说这是让药物发挥最大作用，同时也让Bucky的体能得到充分休息的机会，但Stevens在三天都没敢再合眼。医务官的话还是应验了，Bucky醒来之后很快恢复了力气，他向本想立刻给上级汇报自己获知的情报，但因为已经被认定死亡，他的授权码失效了，Bucky气得骂了好半天，最后权衡再三，打算先回地球去Steve的连队找他，Stevens强烈要求同行：“就用我的飞行器，Bucky，再说我也很想哥哥。”他是这么说的。

 

 

Bucky看着璀璨的群星图景，再次道谢：“Junior，谢谢你救了我……你们长官知道这件事吧？”他不放心地问道，“在星舰学院擅自违纪，后果可是很严重的。”

 

“嗯。”Stevens心不在焉地撒起谎，他无心观赏星空，只是看着Bucky的侧脸，“我们连队训练恰好路过嘛，就是长官让我下去查看异样的，我真没想到……会正好救下你。”

 

“如果没有你，我肯定活不下去，Steve也会很……Junior，我不知道怎么感谢你。”Bucky真诚地看着他。

 

“不如从别叫我Junior开始？”Stevens一笑，半真半假地提议。他被人称呼为Junior只不过因为他和兄长过于相似的相貌和名字，但他宁愿被叫本名，也不想被称作“Steve Junior”，他是独立的个体，不是别人的弟弟。

 

Bucky对他做了个鬼脸，虽然他总叫Stevens小鬼，但毫无疑问他才是他们中最孩子气的那个，他风流的外表下总有一股子赤诚的天真。

 

 

他们又关于战争形势之类闲扯了一会，直到航行器开始报时，提醒他们该去休息。

 

“……你打算什么时候告诉他？”沉默了一阵，Stevens问。

 

“告诉他什么？”

 

“关于你的伤。”

 

Bucky不以为然地耸耸肩：“其实我也没受什么伤，就是吃了点苦头，受了点罪，这不都已经恢复了嘛……”

 

Stevens的视线瞄着他的腹部，然后又看着他，继续问：“我说的不是这个——我上过医疗跟急救课，我知道这种伤不是什么刑具造成的，而是——是那种手术留下的痕迹。”

 

Bucky与他对视，一开始他仍做出满脸疑惑不解的模样，然而Stevens的目光十分坚定，他放弃了抵抗，最后垂下视线，表示了默认。

 

Stevens激动地站起来：“他怎么能——”

 

“能不能拜托你，”Bucky连忙道：“千万不要告诉Steve这件事。”

 

“为什么？他必须知道这个！”

 

Bucky使劲摇头，换上了恳求的眼神：“Junior，求你了，就当你没看到这件事，不行吗？”

 

“为什么？”他慢慢坐回去，“为什么，Bucky？”

 

Bucky抚上自己的腹部：“如果他知道，他会怪自己的。他会愧疚，会责备自己没保护好我，我没法看着他这样，他没做错什么，都是九头蛇……”

 

“他当然没保护好你！”他根本不知道你被俘虏，Stevens在心里痛苦地补充，“那你怎么办？”

 

“我？”Bucky不解地说，笑起来，“说实话，Junior，这没那么难熬，我当时一直昏迷，都没感觉了，我还好……”

 

Bucky又看了眼Steve的照片，仿佛在看最珍贵的宝物。Stevens第一次感觉自己坚守在心的信念在剧烈的动摇。

 

“为什么，你这么在乎他……”

 

“他可是我未婚夫呀。我走前已经……答应他的求婚了。”Bucky脸上升起一阵甜蜜和羞涩，虽然Steve根本没钱给他买订婚戒指，但他还是期待着，在硝烟和炮火的间隙想象着，Steve亲手为他套上结婚戒指的这一天。

 

“……你们订婚了？”他控制不住自己的呼吸节奏，颤抖着问。

 

Bucky点点头：“就在我离开的前一天晚上——抱歉我们一直没告诉大家，我们是想等结婚的日子确定下来，再说，Grant入狱之后，母亲就很担心……我是说，Sarah就很担心……”他有些不好意思地低下头，然后又看向Stevens，“总之，你一定要帮我瞒着他……”

 

Stevens不知道自己的笑容有多难看，他知道Bucky眼里心里只有一个人，一个永远排在他之前的人，他不知道是该点头还是摇头。

 

Bucky向后惬意地躺下，枕着自己的手臂，银河系横亘在他眼前：“……如果你答应，我就把以后我们第一个孩子叫Stevens好不好？虽然你哥哥说该用我父亲George的名，不过还有别的有机会嘛……”

 

 

 

Stevens默不作声地走回驾驶舱，他甚至不知道自己是怎么迈动双腿、落荒而逃的，他以为自己不会失态，就用手指不断抹掉脸上类似眼泪的东西，最后还是忍不住，伏在仪表盘上痛快地哭起来。

 

他违反不知道多少条大纪律、从星舰学院的训练营地偷跑出来，只因为他偶然听到Bucky所在的107军团被俘虏的消息。他冒着生命危险到Hydra占领的扇区救了Bucky，在他病床前陪了三个日夜，但他一醒来，心心念念的就都是另一个人。是的，一向如此，十八岁的Stevens在无尽的悲伤和失落之余，更是满腔委屈，有哪一件事不是这样呢？他的哥哥，Steve Rogers的童年虽然也十分艰苦，但好歹有父母的陪伴和疼爱，但Stevens却从来没有见过父亲一面，母亲也不过只有她来Barnes家拜访的时候能匆匆看上几眼。他的身体条件虽然比Steve好一点，但比起同龄的孩子依然弱得多，所以他一直坚持训练，受再多苦也从来不说。Steve是很顽强，是从不认输，是所有人的榜样，但他也一刻也没有松懈、没有逃跑过，但又被谁看在眼里呢？

 

他可以通通不在乎这些，但Bucky不一样。他从十五岁就暗恋Bucky，但看着他高大挺拔的身影、迷人温暖的笑容，他根本觉得自己渺小的如同沙尘，Bucky成绩又好，体育又好，身边的女孩子绕了一圈又一圈，Stevens无法开口，只敢默默为他做一点微不足道的小事，省下珍贵的糖果和巧克力留给他。在他心里，Bucky是完美的，只有最好最优秀的人才能配得上他，于是他日复一日地加倍努力。在收到星舰学院录取消息的时候，他兴奋极了，一路狂奔到Bucky的家，然而他撞见Bucky和他的哥哥Steve在树下接吻，他们吻的很投入、很忘我，根本没有发觉Stevens兴奋地赶来又失魂落魄地离开，他们早就搬出去住在了一栋红砖垒砌的小房子里，Stevens原来一直以为他们不过是想要早点独立而已的好朋友，他们却是这种关系。

 

现在Steve终于获得了他应有的认可，Bucky也赶不及回到他身边，一对被战争分开的年轻恋人，自然要开始奔向他们规划中的幸福未来，仿佛一切走回了正轨。但他不介意再为Bucky做最后一件事，把他送回到哥哥身边。

 

 

 

 

Bucky离家半年，地球的生态仍然没有什么太大的改善，两人通过黄沙漫天的边境线，找到了Steve的营地。

 

“这是战区，你们以为自己是谁？”前线的哨兵知道他们不是敌人，但也不敢轻易放行，“你们可以去前面五百码的平民登记营，会有人送你们回家的，现在不少士兵都返航了。”他的视线移到Stevens身上，上下打量，“你是星舰学院的学生？逃课出来冒险吗？”

 

“我是联合政府及军队107军团的Barnes中士，刚从斯鲁特星系返回，我的授权码已经失效，你可以直接核验DNA样本。”Bucky递给他自己的手环。

 

哨兵对他立正敬礼：“感谢您的效劳，请稍后。”

 

Stevens拦住他：“不用了。”他指着不远处的大屏幕上Steve的采访新闻，“我是Steve Rogers的弟弟，来这里找他的。”

 

哨兵回头看了眼，又仔细打量了下他的脸，笑道：“小子，你可真是好运——Rogers上尉刚刚回来。”

 

“回来？他去哪了？”Bucky问。

 

哨兵脸上有着骄傲和肃然起敬混合的表情：“去拯救世界。”

 

 

 

 

天色已经非常晚了，Bucky顾不上打量他眷恋已久的地球风景，拉着Stevens在已经打算撤离的营地中穿行，哨兵刚才绘声绘色地讲述了Steve捣毁Hydra秘密巢穴后光荣归队的场景，他如何向上校表示愿意接受惩罚，而上校则翻着白眼回道“不用了，上帝，看在你们刚拯救了世界的份上！……”

 

“你看，他们要在这里办Stevie的欢迎会！”Bucky指着面前的酒馆，兴奋地满脸通红，连私下的昵称都冒了出来，他拉着Stevens走进这间因为胜利气息而格外热闹的酒馆，坐在一处矮桌前，“我就在这里等他，你说好不好！我就在这等Steve，天哪，他看到我之后，会不会被吓一跳！”

 

Stevens从没见过他这样开心，几乎要焕发出实质的光彩。他嘴角的弧度都要僵硬了，他强撑着微笑，怕自己的表情随时会垮下来。他也跟着Bucky口中的想象，勾勒出哥哥待会见到他时的喜悦之情，是的，有什么比与挚爱在这种荣耀的时刻重逢更幸福的呢？所有的赞美和仰慕怎会及得上Bucky灿烂的笑容，他们会在众人的掌声中相拥，那个时候他会不吝啬自己的祝福的，哪怕这会让他心如刀割。

 

他贪婪着注视着Bucky动人的面孔，正被灯光和激动染上亮丽的暖色光彩，他不必再费尽功夫掩饰自己的眼神了，Bucky没有心思再注意他，他在全心全意地等待着别人，他的哥哥，他理所当然地得到一切的哥哥。但在Steve，在那个变成大英雄的Steve出现之前的这几分钟，Bucky还是在他身边、是属于他的，他可以这样假装下去，然后，他就可以彻底死心，转身离开他们的生活。

 

“他会的，Bucky……”Stevens喃喃着回道。

 

突然，酒馆里人们的欢声笑语和歌声安静下来，仿佛被真空吸走了，真空的源头正是从酒馆门口走进来的一位女士。

 

Bucky好奇地看向她，这位女士身姿挺拔，线条窈窕，卷曲棕发柔软地披在肩头，红唇，红裙和红色高跟鞋在她身上丝毫没有风尘和庸俗的味道，反而将她凌厉的美完整地衬托出来了。

 

“她真美。”Bucky客观地评价道。

 

“Carter少校！”有人吹了个口哨，向她敬礼，周围人情不自禁地为她欢呼起来，“安静！”Peggy瞪他们，但谁都看不出她不是真的生气，等人群噤声之后，她才看向身后。

 

金发的青年Steve Rogers紧跟在她身后，出现在了酒馆门口。

 

他早已和Stevens印象中瘦弱执拗的兄长大相径庭，如今他高大，健壮，穿着崭新的上尉军装，身上的徽章闪闪发亮，从头到脚的每一寸都诠释着力量与完美，最让Stevens感到古怪的是，他的领带、袖扣和皮鞋都显然是精心挑选过，和Carter身上的十分般配。

 

他毫不笨拙，不显羞涩，似乎天生就习惯这种场合，他信步走到Carter少校身边站定，两人犹如一道璧人熠熠生辉。

 

“让我们为拯救世界的英雄欢呼！”不知是谁喊了一句，整个酒馆的欢呼几乎掀翻屋顶。

 

Steve大方自信地环顾四周，被为他欢呼的人群簇拥着，他的眼神扫过大家，但这只是出于礼貌的致意，最后他和身边的Peggy对视，似乎身边的一切都不再重要。没有人注意或在乎角落里不属于他们连队的一个伤痕累累的中士和一个名不见经传的星舰学院学生。

 

Steve的视线经过了他，却一秒钟都没有多停留，他的心思完全不在别人那，对面美丽的少校显然是他注意力的中心——Bucky感到一阵苦涩从心底蔓延到全身，他如坐针毡。

 

“Captain，你等什么呢？快请她跳舞啊！”有人起哄道。

 

Bucky的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，他直觉不能承受接下来的画面，恐慌和困惑就像冲击波剧烈地击中了他，他只想立刻逃离这里，他下意识看向身边的Stevens，他却不见人影。

 

被起哄的Steve笑着摆摆手，然而Carter只是挑眉看着他，最后，他抿起唇，朝她伸出手：“Peggy，我想说……”

 

“Captain Rogers！”Stevens大步地拨开人群，朝他的哥哥走过去。该死，Junior什么时候跑过去的！

 

“你怎么——Bucky？！”Steve一开始只是奇怪为什么他会在这里，然而顺着他来的方向，他看到了角落里的Bucky，他震惊到无以复加，急忙松开Peggy的右手，快步朝他走过来，Peggy也跟着过来，好奇地看着他们。Steve怔怔看着Bucky，仿佛不敢相信他就在自己眼前。

 

“……这是谁？Steve？”Peggy问。

 

到了现在，Bucky只能咳两声，抬起头：“我是Barnes……中士，是Steve Rogers上尉的……朋友。”

 

然而Steve好像没听到一样：“你怎么伤成这样？……老天……”他情不自禁地抚摸他眼角的伤口。

 

“我，我已经好多了，说来话长。”Bucky不着痕迹地挥开他的手，“对了……我有些Hydra的情报，在斯鲁特星上搜集的，我该汇报给谁？……噢，我不是说现在……”

 

“当然，你……跟我来。”Steve不容质疑地拉起Bucky，不顾其他所有人疑惑的表情，快步离开了这里。

 

欢迎会还没开始便尴尬地戛然而止，众人窃窃私语，一路上刺目的视线朝他飘过来，Bucky不敢看任何人，只能无措地被Steve有力的大手拽着离开。

 

他感到头晕目眩，仿佛世界颠倒着向他扑过来。

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky坐在床沿上发呆，视线凝固在史蒂夫床头的花瓶，里头插着一束新鲜的鸢尾花。

 

战略物资都被优先安排到了太空战区，这里营房的的条件都十分简陋，不过地球也渐渐不是和Hydra的主战场了。

 

“对不起，我最近太忙了……我应该早点联系你。”Steve倒了杯水递给他，在他对面坐下，“……如果你受伤了，我真不知道该怎么办。”

 

Steve边说边细细地打量他的脸，试着去捉Bucky的手，Bucky躲开了。

 

“怎么了？”他奇怪地问。

 

Bucky低着头不说话，Steve也无从开口，这久别重逢的场景比他们想的都要尴尬。

 

“Bucky，你看上去很不好……你愿意和我聊聊……细节吗？发生了什么？”

 

Bucky抬头看着他，Steve真诚的蓝眼睛凝视着自己，专业的仿佛107军团里的心理咨询官，他突然感到一阵莫名的恐惧，眼前这个大个子过于陌生了，虽然他长着和他的Steve一模一样的脸，却再也无法和半年前虔诚单纯的Steve重合。

 

他摇摇头，缓缓道：“对不起，Steve……我现在不想说……”

 

Steve了然地点点头，视线转到了旁边，似乎若有所思，最后又转回Bucky脸上，问：“Junior怎么会和你一起来？”

 

“他路过……恰好救了我。”Bucky尽量轻描淡写，全身的伤口的疼痛似乎又回来了，撕裂的痛仍在每一处叫嚣。

 

“我……想休息一下……你没有别的事情要和那位Carter特工商量吗？”

 

听到这个名字，Steve脸色一变，如鲠在喉，艰难道：“Bucky，她……我......”

 

“不用说了，Steve，我明白……我都明白。”Bucky说，苦水几乎浸透了嗓子眼。

 

“你明白？”

 

Bucky闭上眼睛，点点头。

 

Steve似乎忪了一口气，走到门口，Bucky想他应当是离开了，没再说任何话。

 

所谓的承诺，所谓的未来，此刻在突逢转折的命运面前变得不值一提，更像是一个尴尬的、不大好笑的笑话。仿佛大家应当拍拍肩、笑一笑，把少年时无谓的话语甩在脑后。昨日的一切变成一场梦，梦中山盟海誓，梦醒后无踪无迹。

 

 

 

 

被尴尬晾在原地的Peggy勉强维持着矜持的风度，有几位士兵或军官邀请她跳舞，都被她拒绝了，但她仍没有离开，显然在等待属于她的那一支舞。

 

“你是Steve的兄弟吗？和他长得真像。”Peggy忍不住好奇地问Stevens，口音优雅而醇厚，“你是星舰军事学院的？”

 

Stevens看看Peggy，又看看远去的Steve的背影，用手指了指那个方向。

 

“你在等他回来吗？”

 

“我只是在等一个合适的舞伴。”她说。

 

“你喜欢他。”Stevens肯定地说。

 

“——他喜欢你吗？”他又问，语气是少年人的轻慢，Peggy从未听Steve用这种语气说过话。

 

“注意你的言辞，士兵。”她用了上位者的强调，姿态非常严厉，一般人很容易被折服，但她控制不住上扬的嘴角暴露了她的真实想法。

 

Stevens没再发问，他望着刚才Steve拉着Bucky离开的方向，沉默了足有五秒钟。

 

然后他突然笑了，这笑容由心而发，他慢慢咧开嘴角，令笑意扩展到整个面部，然后微微抬起头，像是久居牢笼的人看到了第一束阳光，向跋涉已久的旅人喝到第一口甘泉。

 

“你笑什么？”

 

“没什么，长官，我就是，做了一个决定而已。”他将手中的酒一饮而尽，大步离开了座位。

 

他走出这个陈旧的酒馆，仍然在笑，笑得很开心。

 

Peggy不知道，没有人知道。

 

刚才他度过了人生中最漫长的五秒钟，他用这五秒钟做了一个决定，并将用接下来的一辈子来践行。

 

 

 

 


	6. 布朗尼

“长官，我们已经仔细检查过了，我们真的不知道Rogers将军为什么会突然昏迷……”

 

“这实在是匪夷所思，我们也没有找到任何符合条件的先例……”

 

“也许应该把将军转移到星舰地球的总医疗中心，那里有最先进的成像和探测器，一定能找出暂时失去意识的原因。”一位有着精致外表的仿生人医疗官提议。

 

 

Steve Rogers几分钟前的意外的被当作A级警报处理，整个瑞塔西驻地的西翼都被警戒线封锁，训练有素的的战士仔细检查着这里的土地、空气和电磁波信号。将军本人则被转移到瑞塔西的临时医疗中心，所有附近航线上人类医生与仿生人医务官都被紧急派下来为他检查。然而他们的检查结果都是一致的——全息与电子屏幕上跳出一句连一句的：一切正常，一切正常，一切正常。瑞塔西驻地的官员看着屏幕，越来越胆战心惊，查不出异常就意味着无从下手治疗，他们承担不起Rogers将军在这里发生意外所带来的问责后果。

 

Peggy Carter站在病床前，冷峻地看向医务官们：“如果一切正常，告诉我为什么无法唤醒他？”

 

一个人类医务官擦擦头上的汗，勉强答道：“我们承认查不出原因，但如果是普通人受了他这样严重的伤，昏迷不醒自然可以解释，但将军是超级战士，以前的医疗记录从显示过，他有这样衰弱的时刻……”

 

“……真的不知道为什么，还一直没有醒……”

 

 

 

 

 

……意识之海深不见底，暗潮汹涌。朝着头顶微弱的亮光，他尽力向上挣扎。

 

他刚刚凝望了一眼深渊，他非常确信，因为深渊也同样回望着他，那种感觉很难用人类的语言来形容，仿佛鬼魅一般的目光，蛇一样粘腻而冰冷的气息，紧紧将他包裹。

 

他奋力朝意识之海的表面游去，但他不可能会忘记，就是从深渊的极深处，传来的那句话……

 

他跃出海面，第一口新鲜的空气灌进肺叶。Steve猛地睁开眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

“Steve！”Carter看到他终于苏醒，严肃的神情转变为激动，她看了眼身后大批的医疗人员，调整了下姿态，尽量克制地问道：“Rogers将军，你还好吗？发生了什么事？”

 

Steve深吸了一口气，彻底将意识之海和深渊暂时置于脑后，眨眼间他已恢复了冷静。

 

他扫视了一下房间，没有理会旁人焦急的询问和担心的眼神，而是对着空气说：立即连线地球密西西比监狱，授权码-G7DI6，Steve Rogers。

 

通讯器接收到他的语音，一张蓝色的3D浮窗几乎是同时在空气中弹出，在所有人不解的眼光中，密西西比监狱司长的全息人像出现在房间中央。

 

清晰的画面里，他显得十分无措，像是刚刚睡醒、还没反应过来发生了什么。他站在有些陈旧和凌乱的办公室内，不安地搓着手，脸上堆起谄媚的笑容：“R、Rogers将军，您怎么会突然联系这……”

 

“我要求与Grant Rogers会面。”Steve严肃地一字一句道。Peggy不由惊讶地看了他一眼。

 

“当然，当然，我这就叫人把他带过来。”

 

“不是用通讯器，我现在会亲自过去。”Steve看了眼浮窗上的星时，“到达时间大概在地球时午夜两点。”

 

“好，好的。”监狱司长这下更是惊讶万分，只张开嘴吐出字句，直到画面消失，还是张着嘴的模样。

 

 

连线切段后，Peggy终于忍不住发问：“为什么要突然回地球？瑞塔西这里需要你。”

 

Steve深深地看了她一眼：“相信我，这件事要比瑞塔西急迫得多。”他站起身，让勤务兵去准备航行舰。他知道瑞塔西和地球附近都各有一处跳跃点，整个航行可以在四小时内完成。

 

Steve毫不犹豫地离开了，留下一屋子人类和仿生人医务官面面相觑，

 

Peggy思索了片刻，挥挥手：“A级警报解除。”她指着几个技术人员，“你们去继续分析身体参数吧，我感觉这事还远不止此。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

同一时刻，在Bucky完成手术的瑞塔西属人造卫星三，苏醒不久的他迎来了两位造访者。

 

其中一位名叫Diana Phillips，是他的直属下级，来为他汇报在Bucky离开的这段时间“深蓝一号”太空城的情况。这是位有着浅栗色头发、身材纤细的女孩，她清秀的脸庞上总是挂着一抹哀伤的笑容，在以自信和生命力为主色调的太空新人类里，这种多愁善感的态度很少见的，但是Bucky却能理解她的心情。

 

两人到来后，先对Barnes中校和房间里的Stevens上尉致意。Diana放下一个手提箱，坐到他的病床前，关切地问道：“您还好吗？”

 

Bucky点点头。她的声音非常轻柔和哀伤，仿佛纤弱的水晶：“你总是把自己搞得一身伤。”

 

Bucky挑眉笑了笑，轻松道：“可我总是能恢复好，只要想到你父亲对我吹胡子瞪眼的样子，我可就没脸继续躺着啦。”

 

Diana正是Phillips中将的小女儿，他们父女俩的个性可谓天差地别。Phillips是位典型的传统军人，在外人面前不苟言笑，原则性极强，在Bucky成为咆哮突击队队副的之前和之后一直是他的顶头上级。后来Phillips也一直驻守太空城，在星舰地球的人事总部任职，现在和Bucky的交集不多，都是在他跟着Steve开星舰地球的联席会议时才能见上一面。

 

听到他这样说，Diana不由微笑，Bucky温柔外表下的坚强和偶尔流露的俏皮是很有魅力的，很难不让人对他心生好感。但当她的眼神落在一边的资料上时，神色又凝重起来。Diana看了眼与她一同到来的文职人员，对方会意地点了点头。

 

那人走到Bucky床对面的墙边，轻轻点了一下雪白的墙壁，墙上仿佛水面般泛起一阵波纹，随即一整面墙壁大小的电子屏幕显示出来，里面正滚动播放着新闻。房间里几人的视线都被吸引过去。

 

巨大的屏幕里，“阿波罗”号太空城的画面由远及近。这是一座主要由金属构筑的环状太空城，在庞大木星的掩映下显得格外娇小，但构成主城的三条大环每条的直径都有四千公里，已经接近地球的三分之一大小，大环本身的宽度也有九百公里。三条大环绕着中心的三条人造“地轴”缓缓旋转，每条大环伸出数条手臂和地轴相接，设计精巧的金属巨环交错相接，为了反射阳光而大规模镶嵌的镜面极为炫目多彩，使整个“阿波罗”号仿佛太空中的一颗钻石。旋转的离心力能够为大环上的建筑和常驻在这里的五千万平民和六百万战士提供与地球相似的重力。环外一万公里领空内，排布着一百二十艘威严的恒星级战舰，为之提供一道无坚不摧的太空屏障。

 

记者的声音在背景画面里硬邦邦地响起：“木星三号太空城“阿波罗”号爆发了新一轮游行示威，几千人涌上街头，呼吁地球主动加入银河系联邦……”

 

 

镜头拉近，此时，阿波罗号一条大环上的宽阔街道挤满了人，无数在脸上身上涂着“Milky Way”字样的年轻人正挥舞手中的旗帜和标语，大声呐喊，要求主动加入银河系联邦。

 

一个记者镜头下的年轻女孩脸上纹着银河旋臂的纹身，她年轻的面容闪烁着激动的光泽，大声说道：“我不能理解我们的政府在做什么，这是一个史无前例的好机会，加入联盟对我们有益无害，难道我们不能直接接受技术支援，提前进入美好的田园牧歌时代吗？——或者你叫它‘共产社会’，怎么都行，我们不搞种族主义那一套了……你说会限制自由？肯定会有限制啊，但这种限制是好的，就像加入卫生组织后，国家就必须给国民提供清洁的用水一样，总之，Galactic Federation万岁！……”

 

一群脸色红润、西装革履的学院派精英同样奔走疾呼：“我们要求成为‘银河新人类’！我们想登上他们的议会厅！银河系政府需要听到地球的声音！”

 

……

 

文职人员暂停了画面，忧心忡忡道：“现实的激烈程度和新闻里播报的差不多，这种反战游行现在越来越多了，在个别太空城里已经有械斗发生，在一定程度上干扰到社会秩序……您什么时候能回来？”

 

“地球现在怎么样了呢？”Diana柔声问，这也正是Bucky所关心的问题。

 

文职人员闻言举起右手的手环，点击了两下，空气中弹出一个三维球体的图像，这就是巡航卫星实时记录的地球。他左手的食指和拇指的指尖分开，球体随之放大，可以清晰地看到原本蓝色表面已经渐渐褪成了浅灰，再放大，大气层之下的地面清晰度依然很低，那是沙尘暴和核灰烬雾霾的常年不散所致。地表除了大面积的农作物外，不见一点绿色，建筑也大都十分陈旧破败，河流干涸，海洋上漂浮着大量垃圾和海洋生物的尸体。对比刚才看到的繁华热闹的太空城，简直犹如天堂和地狱。

 

虽然地球衰落的源头是和Hydra的作战初期双方滥用的核武器。但后来，为了太空城的建造，大量的金属和木材被运出。当核聚变技术被突破后，人们便不断挖出山脉和岩层的石头作为核聚变的原材料，海洋里的水也被肆无忌惮地抽走，地球生态由此不可逆转地恶化下去。太空城仿佛一个从母体中汲取养分的孩子，随着它的茁壮生长，地球也一天天衰败下去，渐渐走向风烛残年。

 

看着Bucky越来越凝重的表情，Stevens一把将屏幕摁灭：“够了，这不是你能控制的事情。”

 

Diana叹口气，忧伤地说道：“如果真有那些人说的那么简单就好了……”

 

 

如今地球上剩余的十亿人口大多为上世纪的老人，或出于其他原因无力进行星际远航的人及少数顽固派，借助机器自动生产，地球还勉强维持着经济运转，这些人被称为“地球原住民”。但新闻中的“太空新人类”则完全不同，他们是人类的新鲜血液，有着旺盛的生命力，大部分出生于战争年代的社会重建阶段，星舰地球的崛起让他们更自信，也更向往辽阔的宇宙，许多年轻的战士本身就出生在太空城，因而更不会有对地球土地的眷恋。甚至，他们觉得自己应该生活在巨型飞船上（所以他们格外向往舰队战士的生活），因而，毫无犹豫地放弃地球及其所代表的领土主权对他们来说没有任何心理负担。他们积极幻想着在银河联邦的技术支持下，乘坐光速舰艇、自由自在地进行星际远航的未来。

 

 

Bucky安慰道：“别担心，Diana，我会尽快返回深蓝一号。”

 

“深蓝”一号太空城是离地球最近、最先建造完毕的一座太空城，离Steve常驻的星舰地球指挥中心很近。Bucky目前隶属的战略武器部就位于此。

 

Diana点点头，又说：“另外，因为联系不上您，Carter大校委托我带来一段视频信息，是关于……”

 

Stevens认出上面的保密标记，随口道：“我出去转转。”

 

“其实，Stevens上尉也应该听听的。”他走后，Diana轻轻地说，“是关于Rogers将军，根据最新的分析结果，他的情况……有些不妙。”

 

 

 

 

地球，密西西比一级戒备监狱。

 

Hoff典狱长在半夜被总监狱长叫醒了，他要他去亲自提一名犯人出来，说是一名身份保密的探视者很快要到达，会面被安排在一号会客室。

 

Hoff年纪已经很大了，四十年的狱警生涯让他成为了这里最有威望的一位典狱长。他并不知道来探望的人是谁，但能在非探视日的深夜随意造访，而且不去专门探视犯人的小隔间，直接到一号会客室面对面交谈，Hoff也能猜测来人的身份不简单。其实，所谓的“探视日”也早就名存实亡，密西西比是关押重刑犯人的地方，这里的人不是终生监禁就是在执行死刑前被暂时扣押于此，是绝对没有重见天日的可能的，没有人会把时间浪费在这样的人身上。更何况现在地球人口越发稀少，大家都过着没有盼头的日子，没什么动机和精力去犯罪了。他听说在繁华的太空城，倒是有新式的监狱和新的处刑方式，比如“星际流放”什么的，但那里的法律条文似乎和地球上的又不一样了。

 

他之前并不负责Grant所在的分区，但在去押送Grant的路上，他莫名地感到古怪，因为来访者的时间是午夜，又来的很突然，但Grant显然已经早早在监狱门前等候，一副百无聊赖的样子，一点都不像突然被传唤。他脚边放着一个小小的包裹，见到他时，热情地招呼道：“Hoff典狱长，晚上好呀。”

 

这位年轻人——他真的是非常年轻——有着令人羡慕的高大身材和浓密金发，但却有一双红色的眼瞳，在黑夜里闪闪发光，令Hoff莫名想起深渊里的巨蛇。

 

据资料显示，他今年二十六岁，有一位双胞胎哥哥和一个大他八岁的兄长，母亲也在世，一家人的姓氏都是Rogers……他还没反应过来这个Rogers就是电视里常出现的那个指挥官，只是惊异于他的入狱年龄——他在十六岁时就进了监狱，就是说他在监狱里度过的时间已经快要赶上他在外面的世界度过的时间了。十年，Hoff心里有一丝同情，这十年，足够让一个困在地表的年轻人和飞速发展的社会脱节了。他想到了自己的儿子，他在头也不回地离开地球、定居太空城五年后，已经没法跟自己正常交流了，每次视频聊天儿子三句话有两句他都听不懂，剩下那句也夹杂着生涩的名词。他还会一个劲地抱怨地球的网络速度太慢。毕竟他们的通讯都不仰仗卫星，而是和量子什么的有关系。

 

走廊回荡着他们沉沉的脚步声，再也没有任何杂音。Hoff胡思乱想着，就在这时，Grant突然说了句：“Hoff典狱长，您的配枪少了一枚子弹。”

 

他愣了下，下意识摸摸自己的枪，果然略微轻了一些。他一贯很严谨，但毕竟年事已高，他想起来，的确是自己忘记补上了，可是Grant是怎么知道的呢？就算有眼力超凡的人能从枪支随着走动的震动不同判断出子弹的数量，但他的配枪还放在枪套里，别再腰前，Grant是看不到的。如果他是凭借推测，那他也不可能知道自己放出过这一枪，更不可能知道自己会在事后忘了补上。

 

这种诡异感让他心虚，他没有呵斥他，只咳了两声，沉默了一会，Grant又说了一句话，这句话令他真正地感到一阵毛骨悚然。

 

Grant仿佛叹息着说：“……您真不该尝试自杀的，毕竟您对我们都还算不错。”

 

Hoff终于惊恐地回头盯着他，这个他根本没仔细看过的年轻人，他确信自己不认识他……他也不可能知道这个秘密……那是上个月的一个深夜，在绝望中，他打算实施他策划已久的行动。那之前他交代了所有工作，谢绝了所有客人，关闭了所有通讯器，拧灭了房间的灯。他看着空中闪烁的星点，已经分不清哪些是真正的星星，哪些是太空城的灯火……他对着下颌放了一枪，但是子弹哑火了，掉在地上发出清脆的声响，他脱力地倒在地上，想着，也许是上帝愿意拯救他一次。他是如此不愿再回忆起这次经历，以至于一直忘了要把子弹补回来。

 

可这件事，绝对不可能有第二个人知道。

 

不知从哪里吹来一阵冷风，走廊的气温好像突然降低了，Grant的声音仿佛深渊中的巨蛇，阴冷地在他耳边吐信。

 

 

在两列警卫员的严格押解下，Grant被带进一号会客室，两个全副武装的士兵仔细地对他上下搜查，又用最先进的探测仪来来回回扫了几遍，Hoff知道这不过是例行公事的无谓动作罢了，一直生活在这里的Grant不会有机会携带任何危险品。但是检查人员格外的谨慎让他不由得多看了一眼探访者究竟是谁，当看到阴影里那个和Grant九成相似的脸庞时，他惊呆了，下意识以为他是Grant的父亲，但很快就否认了这个猜测——来访者太年轻了，他应该不会比Grant大太多，绝不会超过四十岁。即便坐在阴影里，他依然显得身躯高大，而他的气派则真如一位父亲般沉着，不是因为年长带来的死气沉沉的沉着，而是因为笃定的自信产生的从容的沉着。

 

他莫名感到这张脸庞有些熟悉，是的，他想起来，不久前才在电视上看到这张脸——他当时对着镜头侃侃而谈，严肃又不失风趣，蓝眼睛里闪烁着令人心安的光芒，他当时穿着军装，肩章上……有四颗将星。

 

在Hoff父母的那个时代，能在如此年轻的时候就坐到这个位置几乎是痴人说梦，那么多士兵在前线拼死拼活、摸爬滚打多年才能换来一次有实权的晋升，只有战时才会出现连升两级的情况，那都是在立下特等功的时候。但现在一切都另当别论了，以Rogers在星际作战中的卓越功绩，他拯救人民和世界的次数，已经超过了近代以来任何一位伟人，恐怕再多的将星也难以匹配。而亲自见到他本人后，Hoff才真正意识到，Steve Rogers的威严和气势完全不愧于他的头衔。

 

Steve Rogers本人，就是人类眼中的一颗星星。他是道德与正直的标杆，是一汪纯粹的清泉，如果不是因为他的这个弟弟，恐怕他这辈子都不会呼吸上一口监狱的污浊空气。

 

 

 

听到Grant进门的声音，Steve微微抬起头。

 

他并未起身，而是用意味深长的眼神打量了Grant Rogers一番。

 

“你果然还在这里。”

 

Grant不以为意地笑了笑，坐到他对面空着的椅子上：“让你失望了呀，Rogers将军。”

 

Steve审视的目光还是停留在他身上，良久，他看向房间里的Hoff：“给我们一些隐私，好吗？”

 

那是一句温和的请求，可传到耳朵里却比什么命令都要严肃，Hoff的身体比大脑先做出反应，他连忙关上了门，将兄弟俩的对话隔绝在了里面。

 

 

Steve不欲多言，开门见山地问道：“昨天晚上九点二十七分到十点零八，你在哪里？”

 

“我还能在哪里？——当然是乖乖待在监狱，难道我还能从铜墙铁壁里逃走不成？”

 

Grant的语气给人一种他在胡搅蛮缠的感觉，但Steve在上来之前就仔细看过监控，从昨天下午，Grant就在自己的房间里躺着，无所事事，没有做任何出格的举动，或接触任何人与机器设备。

 

但他非常确保，他当时听到的，就是Grant的声音……

 

Grant又笑嘻嘻地说道：“终于肯来看我了呀。我还以为，你们都把我忘了。”

 

他脸上那副天真而无害的表情具有十足的欺骗性，就好像他曾经不是一个残酷、冷血的杀人犯一样。

 

Steve的蓝眼睛里散发出融化的黄金一般的光芒，出口的话却如冰川一样寒冷：“你做过的那些事情，是永远不会被原谅的。”他用冷淡到极点的语气说，“你让父母蒙羞，为家族带来耻辱，你的所有惩罚都是应得的。”

 

“哥哥，你可真是一点没变呐……”Grant伸了个懒腰，“不过这也怪我，明知你的回答，还非要问……”

 

Steve翻开面前一叠厚厚的材料，开始在上面写写画画，笔速极快，他再也没有抬头看Grant一眼：“Junior和你是双胞胎，父母让我照顾你们，他虽然年轻，但仍是个听从指令的优秀士兵，但你……你就是个怪胎，从小你的心灵就充满了仇恨、淫|欲和嫉妒，催动你犯下不可饶恕的错误，那七条人命……”

 

“说到七宗罪，我在‘虚伪’这一点上，可完全比不上某人。”

 

Steve没有理会他，笔尖在纸上沙沙作响：“……但尽管如此，我还是想要给你一次机会。”

 

“什么机会？”Grant似笑非笑。

 

“你被保释了。”

 

Steve随意地说，他签署完了所有材料，把那沓厚厚的法律文书丢在Grant面前。

 

他的语气仿佛在议论天气，仿佛保释一个已经被判处终生监禁的重刑罪犯是那么自然而又理所应当。任何时期的任何一条联邦法律都没有这种许可，但只要Steve Rogers开口，无论是密西西比的监狱长还是现在岌岌可危的联邦政府都没有拒绝的份。

 

“你会被转调到欧洲的莫里亚精神中心，在那里会有人对你进行检查……如果你想起了什么，就联系我。”

 

Grant没有多问，而是朝他伸出手，示意Steve把手里的钢笔递给他。

 

他的这支钢笔完全和名贵搭不上边，看上去很旧，出墨也不够顺利了，Grant眼中却滑过一丝微光：“它可真漂亮……是他在你二十二岁生日那天送你的吧？”

 

他在最后一页签上了自己的名字，随后，两位狱警上前解开了他的手环和脚环。

 

Steve把钢笔插回口袋，又抬头正视着他。Grant仍是玩世不恭的模样，他忽然想起小时候他和Bucky踮起脚尖，往摇篮里看这对双胞胎兄弟的情景，Bucky的指尖轻轻抚摸他们皱起的小脸，Stevens哭了，Grant却笑得很开心，像个小天使般纯洁可爱，但后来，长大的他开始学着说谎、诬陷、伤人，直到最后……想到这个，他再也不想在这里多呆一秒钟。

 

Grant似乎不在意他刚才的那些话，好像那只是在海水中投的一个小石块，除了泛起几朵涟漪外对他毫无影响。

 

他那双猩红色的眼睛盯着他的后背：“大哥，在你从总部述职回去的路上，会路过一家花店，四家餐厅和一处保龄球场，然后你会经过一家甜品店，记得把橱窗里第二行第三格的布朗尼买下来，Bucky一向很喜欢吃——对了，你可不要错拿成旁边的巧克力麦芬了。”

……

 

 

 

 

Stevens刚刚走出门，把病房门小心合上，就迎头撞见了她，红发燃烧似火，衬着绿色瞳仁十分妖冶。

 

“他在里面吗？”女特工抬了抬下巴。

 

“他得休息会。”他皱起眉，“Natasha，你这里来做什么？”

 

Natasha嚼着口香糖，甩了甩头发：“真是冷酷无情啊——难道，我们之前执行任务的时候培养出的感情，对你来说什么都不算吗？”

 

“任务？”Stevens挑眉冷笑，“任务不都失败了吗？怎么，Carter没告诉你吗？”

 

“你说的并不准确。”Natasha摇摇食指，“曲速引擎的图纸我们已经偷来了，它现在失踪不是我们的责任。”她吹破一个泡泡糖，又继续津津有味地嚼着，漂亮的眼睛直视Stevens，“但这又有什么关系呢？Stevens上尉——我记得你在到手的时候，就完整地看过一遍那张‘图纸’了吧？”

 

 

 


	7. 讯息

 

瑞塔西的夕阳正在沉落，随着自转，两个太阳一个慢慢消失在天际深处，另一个则在行星的晨昏线转过的瞬间就落到地平线下。为了宣告高度的秩序和清洁，太空医疗站统一采用整齐的金属风格建筑和蓝白为主的色调，在这里，连夕阳的光线似乎都变得冷冰冰的、毫无温度。透过巨大的落地玻璃窗投射进来的阳光凝成满地冷金，很快又褪成银白。

 

Stevens不知从哪里弄来一束鲜花，他捧着它们哼着小调心情愉悦地走进病房，Bucky正盘腿坐在床上，右手拿着一支铅笔在白纸上聚精会神地画着什么。他的身影在一片冰冷的色彩中显得十分温暖，手里一边涂写，一边时不时把几缕垂落的发丝别回耳后，Stevens半心半意地想着等他痊愈先哄他去剪个头发得了。退役后，Bucky的头发就没剪短过，一直留在半长不短的状态。

 

Stevens把花放在床头，瞥了他手中的纸张一眼，发现Bucky是在做演算。随着算式延伸，他立刻认出那是几列中微子的震荡方程，Bucky应当在试图建立超速运行下物质超微结构的形态，运算量不小。

 

“怎么不用计算机？”他坐到Bucky身边问。

 

Bucky微叹口气，无奈道：“我的手环不知怎么，摔成一截截的了……”他又翻了一页继续写，“只是做基本方程的一些推算，具体还要等回去之后再说。”

 

Stevens想起来那个兼具通讯器跟微型电脑的手环，是昨天自己一时冲动给捏断的，不由有些不好意思。

 

Bucky边想边写，笔下不停。Stevens坐在一边看了一会，忽然道：“让我试试。”

 

Bucky愣了下，把纸笔递给他，Stevens略一思索，铅笔开始在纸上沙沙作响，那是一个朝着和Bucky完全不同的角度展开的思路，Bucky很快发现他不仅是在计算中微子本身的震荡，而是在尝试建立所有基本粒子的大一统模型。他专注地用原始的纸笔勾画出一个个优美的矩阵与公式，希腊字母从他的笔尖不断跃弹于纸上，连同数字和字符，共同诠释着宇宙永恒的数学之美。

 

他惊讶于Stevens瞬时的领悟力，虽然早就知道Stevens在物理和数学方面的傲人天赋，但亲眼看到的时候还是觉得惊艳。瑞塔西金色的阳光落到Stevens低垂的睫毛上，令专心书写的他看起来像个赤诚而天真的孩子。

 

Stevens终于放下笔，把初步演算的结果还给Bucky，好奇地问：“这是为了算什么？”

 

“联合政府提出的新概念武器。”Bucky回答。

 

咆哮突击队服役三年后，Bucky被分配到星舰地球直属的战略武器部，负责新型武器的开发与整合，他在这个领域颇具天分，提出的一些武器模型，包括等离子炮和激光束，都很快用到了实战里，后来由于太空城渐渐独立于联合政府，政治结构变动，他也接任了一些太空城的管理工作。但自从在战场上亲眼目睹了改进后的等离子炮如何所向披靡、造成敌方舰队伤亡惨重的情形之后，他再也没有参与过大规模杀伤性武器的开发，而是专注于精准打击和飞船动力研究。

 

“给我讲讲。”Stevens饶有兴趣地问道。

 

Bucky严肃道：“这目前还是政府机密，作为战略武器部的成员，把它泄露给无关人员可是要上军事法庭的。你现在有间谍嫌疑。”

 

Stevens愣了一下，紧接着他看到Bucky绷不住地哈哈大笑起来。他抄起靠枕就去打他，被Bucky敏捷地躲过，打闹间白纸飞得到处都是。

 

“算了算了……不逗你了……哈哈……”Bucky举起双手表示投降，拿起最上面的一张纸，“现在只是我的一点想法而已，你看看。”

 

其实Stevens在演算的时候就已对这个模型有了七八分数，但还是一把将纸张塞了回去，一抱臂：“我不管！你得讲给我听！”

 

Bucky少有这样轻松的时刻，点点头，示意Stevens坐到他身边。

 

“我在想，宇宙的真空应当是一种‘伪真空’”，他画了张简图，解释道：“除了暗物质和暗能量之外，真空里还充斥着大量大爆炸时诞生的基本粒子，如果能通过捕获或制造基本粒子，让它们像大爆炸初期那样不断融合成原子，星舰就不需要依托中转站和行星补充核聚变原料了，整个太空都可以成为它的燃料箱。”

 

Stevens点点头：“有趣，现在恒星际战舰最大的一个问题就是聚变燃料不够，加速受限，你可以把模型提交上去，政府会感兴趣。”

 

Bucky露出一个欣慰的表情，但很快又摇摇头：“且不说能不能创造出基本粒子融合的苛刻条件，就算我们真有办法突破能源采集问题，本质也都是亚光速飞行，在接下来的战争中……未必有什么真正价值。”

 

Stevens知道他说的是事实。星际战场上有一条默认的准则，谁能先掌握接近光速甚至超越光速的飞行技术，谁就会成为胜利的一方。因为，宇宙的尺度太大，而一只缓步爬行的蜗牛哪怕装着最坚硬的盔甲和最锋利的刀剑，也是很难构成威胁的。

 

如果不是因为偶然发现的奇点，人类恐怕连太阳系都很难飞出。事实上，即便是借助现在已发现的所有极点，他们的活动范围也没有超过地球半径的一百光年以内。这在宇宙的尺度上，简直还不如蜗牛——如果不是清楚地认识到这个事实，联合政府也不会冒着巨大风险，派他和Natasha潜入比邻星偷曲速引擎的图纸了。

 

 

 

 

Diana就是在这个时候来的，他们不得不停下讨论。Stevens走到病房门外，碰到了不速之客Natasha。

 

“但是有什么关系呢，Stevens上尉——我记得你在到手的时候，就完整地看过一遍那张‘图纸’了吧？”Natasha嚼着口香糖，挑眉看他。

 

Stevens不为所动，冷冷地逼视回去：“我记得你也看过。”

 

“没错。”Natasha耸耸肩，“但我不是什么谍报天才，也许我能复制出一部分图纸，但没办法记住全部的关键数据。毕竟图纸上有五百三十七道算法组成的锁，还有九道错误的陷阱指令，就是因为怕触发这九条指令，星舰地球的技术员才破译的这么慢，他们知道一旦触发陷阱，图纸自毁还是小事，万一把定位信息传回母星——我们承担不起被他们发现的后果，对吧？”

 

Stevens冷笑：“黑寡妇不是谍报天才，只怕传出去整个神盾局都要羞愧辞职。”

 

Natasha动人地微笑起来，眼神却越发寒冷而深不可测，她上前拉近和Stevens的距离，外人看来两人仿佛在亲密的耳语。

 

“上尉，哪怕在我的最好的这些方面——伪装，渗透，追踪——我都觉得你深不见底。更何况，你对新概念武器的造诣和创想我早有耳闻……”她意味深长地停顿了一下，“如果你当时进的是星舰学院的科学馆学院，而不是军事学院，你早就能改写战争史好几回了。”

 

Stevens淡淡微笑着，不予置评。

 

“不过嘛，成为一名科学官意味着你不再是一名战士，只有成为战士，才能追随那些与我们最亲近的人，才能保护他们，不是吗……”Natasha继续道，有意无意地看了紧闭的病房门一眼。

 

Stevens嘴角勾起，贴在Natasha耳际：“是吗……我不过，和你做了一样的选择。”Natasha的绿色瞳仁划过一丝不可察的哀伤，Stevens说罢转身，大步离开。

 

她停顿了下，继续对Stevens的背影提高音量道：“其实，无论图纸是怎么丢的，都比破译出来要好，万一这项技术被公开，谁知道会有什么后果……你说对不对啊，Rogers上尉？”

 

Stevens停了下来，回望着Natasha神秘的笑容。

 

在星际战争层面，曲速当然是制敌致胜的关键，但作为无法超越的飞行技术，它还意味着另一种极端，一种可怕的可能，一个与反战和逃亡主义紧密相连的可能。

 

Stevens一字一句道：“Romanoff女士，在洞察人心方面，你绝对是当之无愧的天才。”

 

两人都不甘示弱，无声在走廊上对峙。

 

 

 

 

突然，洪亮的警报声催命般响起，巨响刹时间无比刺耳，Natasha和Stevens警觉地向四周看去，继而对视一眼，同时冲进Bucky的病房。

 

一踏进来他们就大惊失色，差点跌了一跤，因为他们头顶、脚下、四周，包括刚才被文职人员点亮的墙壁在内，全部消失了，连同房间内门窗及所有的实物，只有Bucky和Diana还在。几人仿佛站立在无边无际的虚空中，面面相觑。

 

Bucky和Diana的表情倒是冷静的多，Stevens很快明白，并不是发生了什么空间转移，只是有人将这间病房里的墙壁、桌椅的表面通通调成了全息的显示屏，所以它们的物体实象隐去了。现在，全息图像和他们的通讯器正同步疯狂闪烁着，映得他们脸上一明一暗。

 

尖锐的指令声从四面八方传来：“Barnes中校，Rogers上尉，Romanoff探员，Phillips探员，请立即返回星舰地球指挥部！重复一遍， **请立即返航** ！”

 

“请求二级指令！”Stevens大声道。

 

轰鸣的警报声中，星舰地球最高执行官Pierce的影像闪现在他们眼前，指令解释，Pierce刚刚下达了AA级紧急命令，要求星舰地球所有部门的核心官员、现役战士和技术人员即刻返航，召开紧急作战会议。战舰也被要求返航，除了太空城周围和地球同步轨道上的护卫飞船外，在外围巡航的重吨位战舰全部终止任务，回港集结。

 

整整四千艘恒星际战舰被召回，一行人眼前的全息画面里，一座座高山一样的战舰列着整齐的方阵，拖着明亮的尾迹，向太阳系军港方向驶回，不断有新的战舰插入阵列，与大部队汇合，仿佛一群灿烂繁星驶过天际。一批批全副武装的指挥官和战士表情凝重地立于舷窗前，遥望家园。

 

凝重的神色浮现在众人脸上，谁都不知道发生了什么。Natasha最先打破了沉默，她沙哑迷人的声音说道：“做好准备吧，我看，战争已经在来的路上了。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Steve Rogers在联合政府总部交完报告，布置好下一轮战备工作，便坐上小型飞行器返回航行舰。

 

飞行器在宽阔的中央大道穿梭，道路两旁的两排棕榈树点缀着闲散的都市风情。现在地球上只有这里最大程度地保持了战前的原貌，纪念曾经盛极一时的乌托邦物质社会。他心不在焉地看着窗外，直到，他依次经过了一家花店，四家餐厅和一处保龄球场，才皱着眉，挥手让飞行器停下。

 

他沉吟片刻，示意下属在原地等他，只带着一个书记官步行到Grant口中的甜品店门前。

 

午后的店里无人光顾，只有一个有着典型太空新人类外貌的年轻姑娘，正抱着纸袋在店里走来走去。

 

Bucky从小就喜欢吃甜，这一点Steve很清楚，不过那些甜腻腻又精致的玩意，如今虽已经格外稀有，但在Steve眼中仍没有什么区别。

 

他看得一清二楚，面向道路的橱窗还是空的，没有标签。

 

Steve自嘲地摇摇头，我真是疯了，干嘛要相信那个疯子说的话。

 

他转身欲走，书记官感到莫名其妙，慌忙跟上。这时厨房的人好像叫了那姑娘一句，她急匆匆地把托盘上的蛋糕摆到橱窗里去，Steve看到，布朗尼正好被随手摆在了第二行第三格的位置，而他的右边就是Grant说过的巧克力麦芬。

 

Steve的瞳孔微不可察地收缩了下，低声道：“立即调出这家和附近所有店铺的资料。”

 

书记官虽然不解，但仍动作讯速地查好资料，Steve在浮窗上仔细浏览着，他又说：“将军，这家店的主人就在里面，您要不要……”

 

 

五分钟后，一位头发花白的面包师走了出来，沾着面粉的双手撮着围裙，像是不相信自己的眼睛。

 

“您是……Rogers先生？……我们的指挥官？我……”他激动地脸颊颤抖，摘下老花镜，揉揉眼睛又戴上，“真的是您。”

 

“您好，我是Steve Rogers，是凯恩先生吗？”

 

老面包师连连点头：“是我……”

 

“凯恩先生，您这家店开多久了？”Steve尽量语气和蔼地问。

 

“刚开没多久，我是上个月才决定从乡下搬到城里的。”

 

“谁通知你搬来的？”

 

老面包师奇怪道：“没有人啊，长官，这是我突发奇想的决定。我做蛋糕几十年了……”

 

这时，那个年轻女孩也跑了出来，喊道：“爷爷，怎么了？”她看到Steve，有点惊喜：“Rogers将军！您怎么在这？”

 

Steve对她点头致意：“凯恩小姐。”他指了指橱窗，“这些蛋糕被你摆在这里，是按什么固定的顺序吗？”

 

年轻的凯恩被这个突如其来的问题搞懵了，但Steve非常平静地看着她，语气中有着无法反驳的压迫感。

 

她只能答道：“不是的，爷爷每次做的花样都不一样，我也都是按随机的顺序摆上来的，刚才爷爷叫我，我就随便放上去的，没注意……什么顺序……”Rogers严厉的目光让她不由怀疑自己是不是做了什么错事。

 

停顿片刻，Steve点点头，然后继续问道：“在此之前，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？或者见到不存在的图像，文字？有没有经历过一段时间的意识恍惚？”

 

凯恩这下更奇怪了，她看了看爷爷，老人家也是一脸不解。

 

“当然没有……将军，您为什么会这么问？好好的，我怎么会失去意识呢？我想我还年轻，脑子还是没问题的。”

 

Steve观察着这对祖孙俩的所有谈话跟行动，都没有异常。体征监测仪的数据平稳，他们没有说谎。书记官检阅了他们的档案，也没有值得怀疑之处。他说了句打扰，便让两人离开了。

 

他们往回走，Steve想不通Grant昨晚的预言，除非他们是一流的演员，拥有完美的造假档案，被Grant安排出现在这里。但他动用自己权限范围内最高的保密系统直接顺着两人的DNA样本进行核验，仍没有发现任何异常，更没有和Grant有过交集的痕迹。他们并不知情。

 

书记官问：“要不要检查周围的监控装置是否被入侵？”

 

Steve摇摇头：“不必了。”就算Grant能够监控这里的所有人和事，他也无法左右一个未来的随机的行动。

 

事实证明，要么他能够预知未来，要么他可以越过所有的低级感官，直接建立与中央神经建立信息接口，在主体不察觉的情况下操控其行为，但这两点不仅Grant，一个和他一样血肉之躯的凡人无法做到，就连当今最先进的技术都无法企及，更别说在地球监狱里了。

 

他思索片刻，冷静地对书记官道：“联系最优秀的神经科学生物学家和物理学家们，我要与他们谈话。”

 

书记官应下，这时，他们也收到了Pierce的下达的紧急指令。Steve不由担心银河系联邦撕毁协定，突然发动袭击，Pierce才召回所有空中力量进行防御。

 

他登上航行舰，沉声道：“即刻返航。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

星舰地球的总指挥中心位于地球和火星的居中位置，只有月球一般大小。平衡两者的引力后，缓缓运行在太阳的轨道上，像是太阳的第九颗行星，公转周期略慢于地球。

 

如今的太阳系除了八大行星，最引人注目的就是辉煌的太空城，它们背靠木星、土星或通过改造它们本身的卫星所建，加起来有近七十座，大小不一，集体点亮时有如宇宙间耀目的星火。气势磅礴、秩序井然的“深蓝”一号，金属环状的“阿波罗”号，橄榄球状的“风之声”号，绿色植物覆盖的“花环”号，多层复杂的建筑和令人目眩神迷的设计，令太空人类声称这里唯一的限制就是想象力，唯一不会熄灭的就是必胜的信念之火。

 

上世纪初，太空城都是为了和Hydra的战争而建立，有的作为后备军事基地，有的则为了更方便地从木星收割燃料等资源，随着作战范围的扩大、越来越多的科学家、战士和平民迁徙到这里，渐渐替代了殖民星球成为最受欢迎的移民目标。

 

 

作为独立的政治经济体，星舰地球像独立分割出来的一个小国家，在指挥中心建有自己的首都广场，现在这里已经聚集起熙熙攘攘的人群，焦急地张望着。广场中心的庄严而复古的议会大厅里已坐满了人，等待最高执政官Pierce召开紧急作战会议。

 

大厅里的气氛并不算轻松，但也称不上严肃，各种种族、肤色、各个部门的军官、议员和科学家们身着制服或西装齐坐一堂，大家吵吵嚷嚷，不甘落后，因为通知紧急，谁都没遵循联席会议惯常的座位安排，不同颜色的制服分散在座席中。一些在外执行任务和没来及返航的人员就由他们的全息图像出席，不停有人从他们的身体中穿插而过。

 

神龙见首不见尾的Natasha刚来就消失在人群中，Diana就跟着Bucky和Stevens坐在靠后的位置。Stevens在给他们绘声绘色地讲述一部流行电影的剧情，叫《2201:太空漫游》，Bucky听得十分入神，Stevens偶尔穿插的几个笑话让Bucky忍俊不禁。

 

很快，Alexander Pierce和Steve Rogers等高阶将领走到议会厅中间的巨型圆桌，人群逐渐停下躁动。Bucky正听到精彩之处，完全没注意到丈夫的身影，这时Stevens做了个手势，又说了什么，Bucky笑得更开心了，差点没倒在桌上。连Diana都跟着笑了笑，她看到Stevens非常自然地把手搭在Bucky肩膀上，笑得眼睛都眯起来，再加上他和Steve十分相似的容貌，Diana一瞬间觉得他们才是般配的一对。

 

她赶快摇摇头，赶走脑子里乱七八糟的想法，她是跟着父亲出席过Steve和Bucky的婚礼的，那时候Steve Rogers还不是总指挥官，但作为诞生于首次重生计划的唯一超级士兵和刚刚拯救世界的新秀，他的名望已然很大，有许多重要人物都出席了这场婚礼，包括她的父亲Phillips上校，但父亲在恭喜之余不知为何有些可惜的表情，她猜测这和当时Steve Rogers和Peggy Carter传得甚嚣尘上的轶事有关，父亲应当十分看好这位前途无量的年轻人和他看重的下属Peggy少校，不过Peggy Carter在他们结婚的前一天晚上就赶赴波江星系，而Stevens也没有参加这场婚礼。

 

但Diana必须承认，自己的上司在和Stevens上尉在一起时轻松多了，以往他和丈夫一起出现在公众面前时，总微低着头，显得严肃而沉默。

 

Pierce用小锤敲了下议会桌上的钟，钟声如水波扩散开去，直至人群完全肃静下来。

 

“会议开始。”他平缓地说。人们调整好坐姿，望着大厅中央。

 

 

 

Diana环顾四周，觉得很难以用语言描述自己的感受，如果是地球原住民看到这个会议内场，一定会觉得这个画面赏心悦目，如果是太空新人类，则会涌起与生俱来的自信心。

 

原因无他，这些集结于此的星舰地球核心成员们都十分年轻，都如此完美而蕴藏生命力，他们端坐在宽敞的议会厅，制服整齐洁净，从将领到尉官的肩章都光耀夺目，议员和科学家的目光中则透露着非凡而冷静的睿智。他们一扫上世纪战争伊始的阴霾，一举一动都带一种成长在盛世帝国中的自信与从容。

 

他们的这种自信并非空穴来风。在会场中央漂浮的巨大屏幕上，灿烂的银河正浩荡涌过，随着屏幕放大，银河系旋臂的一角、太阳系的画面出现在他们眼前，这是一个精致完美的星系，小型的固态行星与外围庞大的气液态行星围绕着中央的太阳以不同的速率匀速旋转，恒星的引力越过柯伊伯带，一直延伸至两光年外的奥尔特星云。几十座太空城分布地错落有致，如点缀其间的碎钻。

 

画面显示，数千艘恒星级战舰正陆续返航，密密麻麻地停泊在木星的同步轨道上。从远处看，它们仿佛码头上星星点点的渔火，然而，每一点火光都是一艘恒星级飞船的聚变发动机点燃的火光，全面发动时，烈焰可以推出五百公里的壮丽光芒，携带的超级武器当量足以摧毁三倍地球那么大的行星。在太空深黑色的的背景下，聚变发动机的火焰连成一片耀眼的光海。

 

 

Pierce收起屏幕，众人仍陶醉在这壮丽的名为“宇宙与人类”的图景中。Pierce开口道：“请各位不要担心，银河系联邦没有发动攻击，也没有发来新的警告。”

 

人群仍然十分安静。

 

他继续说：“今天会议的第一项日程，是悼念联合政府总统三天前的的意外身亡，我们以沉痛的心情，缅怀他的离去……”

 

会场哗然，Pierce说完长串的场面话，又敲了一下钟，清清嗓子：“但哀痛无用，新的联合政府总统已经被任命，他将在一周内恢复地球和太空城的秩序——Nick Fury，到你发言。”

 

虽然已经知道结果，Steve还是皱了皱眉。Fury是神盾局的局长，他虽然出身地球，工作也和星际舰队接触不多，但谁都知道他是Pierce的心腹，这样一来，管理联合政府的实质权力都落到了星舰地球议会的手中。这样危险的独裁化安排不知怎么被地球议会通过的。

 

Fury是个雷厉风行的领导者，他在发言中直接公开了这次失败的重生计划，并安抚大家，已经针对血清样本开发定向追踪系统，只要有暴乱的超级士兵出现在领土领空内，就会即刻被清除。

 

大多数与会者仍然震惊而愤怒，大骂联合政府不负责任、浪费公众资源，要求披露更多细节，要是手里有趁手的东西，恐怕早就扔了上去。Pierce回到台前，承诺这些资料将在会议后马上公布，他极擅长调和跟安抚人心，人群渐渐冷静下来。

 

“这次会议的主要目的是要讨论一个外交问题。”他严肃地说道。

 

全息投影又一次被打开，一个熟悉的恒星系出现在人们眼前。

 

“我们收到两条非常奇怪的讯息，是从半人马座三合星系发来的。”

 

“其中一条很短，已经被破译出来，另一条则还在翻译中。”

 

散发着幽光的屏幕上，一行翻译后英文字符慢慢浮现。

 

“Help us，please。”

 

那是来自4.2光年外的第一条消息。

 

救救我们，求你了。

 

一时间，会场上寂静的如同死亡。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve Rogers忙到深夜才回去。

 

他和Bucky结婚时，联合政府分配给他们一套位于星舰指挥中心的军区别墅，这是他和Bucky在太空惟一的固定居所，也是他们除了小小的红房子之外的第二个家。

 

Steve擦着头发走进宽敞的卧室，星舰指挥中心没有卫星，窗外显示出一个模拟月亮的图像，墙壁的亮度被调的很低。Steve把这些华而不实的电子设备通通关掉。Bucky已经靠在抱枕上陷入浅眠，手里还拿着几份关于基本粒子最新研究的纸质文件。Steve把文件从他手里抽走，放在一边的书架，然后也躺到床上。Bucky的眉头微蹙，睡得不太安慰，他轻吻着他的眉心，想着Bucky今天和Junior和Diana有说有笑的样子，他的手伸到毯子下，抚摸他的柔韧的身体，Bucky慢慢张开眼睛，Steve便俯身亲吻他。

 

Bucky带着困倦的神色，犹豫着回应，断断续续地说：“……Stevens说……他在指挥部没有驻地，要和我们一起住一段时间……”

 

“我知道。”Steve用力咬了一下Bucky的嘴唇，虽然无论是警卫还是房间里的智能管家都没有发出任何警报。因为他和Steve一致的相貌甚至信息素，估计这套别墅里所有的电子设备都在对他热情地打招呼。

 

他贴着Bucky的耳畔，Alpha的浓密雄性气息将他紧紧缠绕，低低地唤他的昵称，“Buck，Buck……”

 

多年的默契让Bucky如何能不明白他的意思，每次两人很久没有亲热、或是他即将离开的前一天，Steve总会向他求欢，且不做到尽兴不会停下，但今天的情况并不是二者之一，他不知道是什么唤起了Steve的性致。

 

Bucky咬了咬下唇，罕见地露出犹豫的神色，迟疑了一会，说：“Steve，我今天很累了……明天还得……”

 

Steve没听到他小声的抵抗，开始自然地往下吻他的颈侧，Bucky挣扎了一会，还是掀开毯子，慢吞吞地分开修长的双腿去够他的腰。Steve一把拽过他，长满薄茧的手掌下他身上游走，抚摸他紧实的线条。Steve脱下他的裤子丢到地上，强硬地压着他两条腿，没扩张多久便开始闷声不响地操他。

 

黑暗里，Bucky咬着自己的右手，承受这场漫长却有些麻木的性爱。他不敢看Steve，眼泪顺着眼尾歪歪扭扭地流到鬓角里，男人凶猛的动作让他忍不住发出细小的呻吟。

 

Steve注意到他的眼泪，停下动作：“怎么了？弄疼你了？”

 

巴基摇摇头，把眼泪抹掉，害羞地说：“我不知道……”他缓了一会，转过身，用手臂撑起自己，尽力把屁股抬高，“你继续吧……”

 

他们最常用这个姿势，主要是因为方便，进的深，可以让Steve出来的快一点，然而Steve却没接着动作，只是摸了摸他被汗浸透的脸：“……你要是不想要，我们就不做了……”

 

Bucky无奈地叹口气，把他的手臂拉到自己身前，慢慢向后贴近他的身体，一点点吞进那个炙热硬挺的肉棒，并前后摇摆起腰臀，在Steve的阴茎上主动操着自己。

 

Steve按着他的肩膀，很快夺回主动权，他沉重的喘息就在Bucky的耳侧。Bucky双眼微闭，发丝在脸颊旁随着男人的顶弄不停晃动。他的指尖攥紧床单，脑子里却在一遍遍回放Peggy在视频里的话，意识似乎飘到了无尽的虚空中。

 

 

 

Bucky本来还抱着侥幸心理，毕竟Steve也在连日奔波，这场欢爱应当不会持续太久。但Steve结结实实地折腾到凌晨才放开他，在Bucky肚子里射了两次后，终于抽出自己的家伙揽着他躺下。Bucky早不清楚自己高潮了多少次，只感到精疲力尽。

 

他背对Steve侧躺着，盯着黑暗中虚无的一点，精神和身体都极度疲倦，肌肉酸痛，皮肤上粘腻的汗水让他极不舒服，更不用说后穴里灌满Steve刚射进去的精液，Steve跟他上床的时候从来不用保险套，不知是不习惯还是觉得没必要。空气里弥漫着情欲的味道随空气过滤器的运转慢慢散去，只留下淡淡的腥。

 

Bucky没有一点睡意，他感到心口似乎有千吨重，无法呼吸。他看了Steve一眼，男人已经睡着了，脸上带着欢愉之后的满足，没有遮盖的胸膛充满力量美感的轮廓，这是应当是他睡得最沉的时刻。Bucky挣脱Steve松松揽着他的手，悄悄起身，走到浴室清理自己，他洗了很久，直到身上没一点气味才敢出来，为了遮掩胸口的吻痕，他特地挑了一件高领的睡袍换上。

 

他一步步走下楼梯，对着空气悄声说：“关闭所有监测系统”，无处不在的电子管家识别出他的声音，暂时关闭了记录系统，浮窗显示出已完成的字样，又消散在空气里。

 

 

 

他终于站到Stevens的卧室门口，犹豫再三，还是抬手敲响了门。

 

“Stevens？你睡了吗？”Bucky试探的声音在门外响起。

 

他丈夫的弟弟正把显示屏上的方程解到最后一步，笔尖刚刚放下，钢笔盖从容地合上。

 

这是他凭强大的记忆复制出的完美图纸，在所有的密码和陷阱解除后，留下的只是一道三行简洁的算术公式。

 

他深深爱着这样简洁和谐的公式，毕竟，所有庞大规模的计算、所有变幻无穷的宇宙现象都是在最基础的几条公理上形成的。

 

这正是打破光速飞行诅咒、完成超光速飞行的秘诀——曲速原理。

 

“就来，Bucky。”他带着莫测的笑意说道。

 

 

 


	8. 游戏

**四年前。**

 

太阳系边缘，海王星轨道外，千万年来冷寂无声的黑暗太空刚刚见证了这个恒星系爆发的有史以来最大规模战役的结束。

 

这条在哈勃望远镜中漂浮着冰块和原行星盘碎片的柯伊伯带，实则广漠而空旷。但现在，来自地球联合政府的太空军舰正严密整齐地排列在这片空间，犹如无际的群山连绵起伏，为后方的地球和太空城构成了一道无坚不摧的封锁线。

 

封锁线外几千公里的太空中，还残留着决战使用的电磁武器超强辐射的余波，正是在这场空前绝后的超级战役中，海德拉投入的五千艘星际战舰和联合军队的四千艘星际战舰几乎同归于尽，联合军队星舰的护盾在海德拉高功率的电磁炮轰击下像纸片般破碎，而海德拉最中坚的那九百艘曾给星舰地球的战士带来重创的重吨位战舰，在联军核聚变炮火的剧烈攻击下，仿佛黄油块那样融化，所有随舰人员还来不及反抗便在太阳般的核心高温下瞬间汽化，在核聚变耀眼的光芒熄灭后，脱落的舰体又迅速冷凝为不同大小的的金属块，它们以极高的速度飞行，一旦撞到任何一方的星舰都是摧毁性的打击，最后在不断的撞击和太阳稀薄的引力作用下慢慢减速，成为太阳系外围的冰冷石块。

 

如今，双方的炮火和发动机都熄灭下去，金属云团慢慢冷凝，膨胀，尘埃散去，海德拉剩余舰队的巨大舰身的残骸漂浮在冷寂的太空中，仿佛哀鸣的恐怖巨兽。

 

如果这时一位太空旅客路过，皱一皱鼻子，就能闻到金属熔融时刺鼻的气味，和人体在高温下被瞬间汽化或被烈焰烤焦的味道。

 

 

 

“……战争结束了。”

 

在太空舰队的最前方的旗舰上，指挥官Steve Rogers站在控制室的舰桥，波澜不惊地宣布道。

 

如同在水中扔下一个钠块，控制室里指挥官和高级将领们爆发出阵阵欢呼，人们等待这一刻已经足够久了。除了他们脚下的金属地面，所有的舱面都被调成透明，他们可以清晰地看到海德拉溃败的太空舰队。

 

 

这是联合政府及军队最后一次和海德拉在太阳系作战，史称“柯伊伯带”战役。这次决斗消灭了海德拉在太阳系内的所有太空力量，联合政府及军队亦为此付出了巨大的牺牲。

 

 

“是啊，将军，我们胜利了……”

 

来自星舰地球参谋部的卡莲娜少校感叹道，这是场艰苦卓绝的战役，持续了整整一个地球年，但这是多么高贵而伟大的胜利啊……她倾慕地看着眼前的男人，Rogers是人类历史上唯一的超级士兵，无论战事多么严酷，他都如一座岿然不动的灯塔，比高山还要稳固而可靠。

 

在这场最后的战役中，Steve Rogers领导的咆哮突击队功不可没。作为柯伊伯战役的实质领导者，他终于让所有人折服于他天生强大的信念和超凡的指挥作战能力，在瞬息万变、以秒为单位计算时间的太空战场，他的战略部署、决策力和决断力属绝无仅有，即便是从小出生在太空城、接受过严格军事训练的人，也很难有他这样的天赋。

 

他让卡莲娜想起狼群中的头狼……那是在古老山林或雪原中奔跑的猛兽，冷静，野心，一招致命。

 

她知道这种倾慕并不是她的专属，有多少人都怀着和她一样的心思看着这位仿佛应当活在几世纪前的壮阔史诗中的人物。但在她与Rogers共事的这段时间里，她从未见过Steve用爱慕的眼神看过任何人，甚至包括他自己的伴侣，那个被他换作“Bucky”的幸运儿，也许如传闻所说，他的这种目光专属于某个特别的女人……不过，她更倾向于认为，Steve Rogers对他们的感情是超越了私人的，像是一种更博大、更无私的空灵的爱……

 

Steve听到她的话，没有点头，也没有回应。

 

他看着前方无尽的漆黑深空，一颗颗星星犹如一只只孤独的眼睛，空洞地盯着他。

 

 

 

 

Kersten孤零零地坐在纯白的“牢房”中间。

 

作为一名海德拉战俘，他的待遇着实算不错了。在决战溃败后乘坐小型歼击机逃离主舰，被联合军队的舰队抓捕后，他就被押送到了敌军的一艘巨型战舰上，这是他们引以为傲的恒星级战舰，配有最先进的聚变发动机，生态循环系统和超大规模杀伤性武器。

 

当然，上面并不标配有“监狱”，所以他们把他关押在战舰底部，一个密闭的舱室中，这是用来调整飞船气压的地方，四周是几十米厚的合金钢板，连头发丝那么细的缝都没有。他的正前方是块透明的玻璃，上面的浅蓝色波纹告诉他，那可能是万伏电也可能是激光束。

 

他不知道自己的同伴都去了哪，应该不会都像自己一样，得到这种“优待”。Kersten是海德拉参谋部的一个高级官员，已经属于核心圈的人物，自然会被严加看管。

 

“你要是想走，随时都可以走。”一个男人站在他面前的玻璃墙外，眯着眼笑，他是位大校，负责安置和审理战俘。他说的不假，如果Kersten想离开，按下他内侧墙上的红色警戒按钮就可以了。

 

按钮被按下后，他脚下直径十米的、用来调整气压的圆形舱门就会缓缓打开，他可以从这里重获“自由”。

 

大校手边也有一个同样功能的按钮，他们都很清楚摁下之后会发生什么——被甩出巨舰后，在接近绝对零度的太空中，不到一秒，Kersten身体内的所有的水分都将因为骤降的压力而沸腾，最开始的是皮肤表面的水分，所以他的皮肤会在瞬间风干并溃烂，窒息和冰冻也会是他的终点，但在那之前，体内的大气压强将会让他极速膨胀，爆成一块干巴巴的人皮……

 

大校之所以鼓励他“越狱”，源自于他对海德拉的极度厌恶，父母都是联军战士的他，从小视九头蛇为眼中钉，他们被看作地球上一块丑恶的坏疽，是人类历史上最不光彩的耻辱……事实上，抱有这样想法的人比比皆是，不觉得他们罪大恶极的反倒是极少数。

 

但Kersten毕竟是位有价值的俘虏，仅仅一个晚上，已经有五六名高级军官来和他会面，或威逼或利诱或谈心或笼络，都想从他这里获得海德拉在太阳系外的战力分布的情报——曾经海德拉的恐怖战力和技术上的突飞猛进，依然给联合军队留下了很深的阴影，他们甚至怀疑海德拉接受过外星文明的援助。

 

然而Kersten就像一个紧闭的蚌，任何利器都无法撬出什么。他们已经渐渐失去耐心，看向他的眼神也越来越冰冷。

 

然而，Kersten并不在意，无论是大校嘲讽的眼神，还是军官们的虚情假意。他蹲坐在牢房的角落，保持着警惕外人的姿势，像一头落单的猛兽，犀利地凝视着每一个过往的敌人。

 

他是忠诚的信徒，他无所畏惧。

 

 

 

“Williams大校，请停止审讯吧，我想和他谈谈。”

 

Kersten循声望去，这次的来客有着棕色的半长发，绿色的眸子，模样和之前审理他的军官们比，要年轻好看太多。

 

同时，Kersten有点意外地发现，作为一个普通校官，这位比他高出两级的大校在他面前却比别的将官还要尊重，言谈间也更拘谨和客气。

 

这让他对来人生出一些兴趣。

 

那人来到玻璃墙外面坐定，Kersten才发现，他是一个Omega，虽然这个性征在如今的技术官甚至战士中都不再罕见，但他还是冷笑着，给了对方一个下马威：

 

“难不成，地球联合政府现在要使出这种下流的伎俩？”

 

对方没有理会，只是淡淡地开口：“你不关心目前战事如何了吗？”

 

在远古的战争中，敌人常用阵前的声声炮火让战俘死于惊惧和绝望之中。然而，在这间最坚固的“牢房”中，连星舰本身的加速或减速Kersten都感觉不到，更不用说外面的战况。当然，他也可以摁动墙上的按钮，“亲自”出去看看。

 

“你们的主力舰队已经被消灭殆尽，所有受俘的将官、士官和战士将会被带回地球接受审判。你的未来，取决于你的配合。”

 

他的语气十分冷静，一种出于仁慈的冷静，就是说成温和也不为过。

 

Kersten并不相信关于“回地球”的话，按他们对联合军队的战力估计，他们根本不可能带走所有人。

 

联合军队和海德拉的决战是旷日持久的，星舰越是巨大就代表燃料需求越高，海德拉曾炸毁过联合军队的木星军港和多座太空城，以断绝对方补充燃料和给养的机会，而他们本身的返航又需要大量燃料，来完成加速、减速和飞船的生态循环、故障处理等等，能够把自己的人全部带回去已非常勉强，又怎么可能拖上海德拉战俘这一巨大负担呢？

 

Kersten野兽般的眼神盯着他，冷冷地说道：“就你们目前的情况，将我们‘就地正法’才是最好的选择。”

 

“联合军队不是海德拉，我们会确保每一个战俘不被虐杀，不身死异乡。”

 

“海德拉未必失败。九头蛇，砍掉一个头，长出两个。”

 

他似乎笑了一下：“如果你还在等援军，我可以告诉你，“地球叛军”没有实践他们的诺言，他们的军队远不如你们的顽强，Steve Rogers将军刚下了战书，他们几乎立刻就审时度势的投降了。”

 

——是的，这才是太空战争的常态，双方亮出各自的武器军备，用计算机估算得出结果，“战败方”签署协议，投降，没有流血，简洁高效。而凭借目前渐渐独立于联合政府的星舰地球的实力，“地球叛军”的投降实属明智之举。

 

像海德拉这样顽固的敌人、才是超出人意料之外的。

 

“地球叛军”是海德拉在地表的盟友，他们的联系一直是秘密的。虽然他们的懦夫行径在Kersten意料之中，但这个战略的暴露仍让他有些惊讶。

 

“……你是谁？”

 

“我叫James，James Rogers.”对方轻轻的回答。

 

然而，这个答案却让Kersten一下站直了身体。

 

他抛弃了所有风度，指着Bucky：“是你？你居然敢来见我，你的‘蛛网’毁掉了我们三分之一的星际战舰和全部的歼击机编队！”那三分之一的战舰中，就有他和妻子的连队！

 

Bucky这次选择了沉默。

 

然而Kersten把他的沉默当成了默认，令他寝食难安的敌人就在眼前，他野兽一样的眼中涌现出愤怒。

 

“就算没有盟友，我们也未必失败！”

 

“你们失败了。”Bucky这次很快回答，“你们最后的王牌Schmidt已经死了，Steve亲手处决了他。”

 

“你说谎！”Kersten大怒，“Schmidt统帅的飞船用的是全频段电磁脉冲干扰，在任何雷达上都不会显示一丝踪迹。你们不可能发现他的，在茫茫太空，用可见光频谱追击这样一艘战舰，和从沙漠里捞一粒沙子没什么区别。”

 

“现在我们已经不再使用任何频段的电磁探测了。”Bucky平静地回望他，“联军的技术员已经突破了中微子探测的研究。在中微子雷达上，你们的太空力量不再有任何秘密——我们的观测技术已经超越了你们的隐蔽技术。其他技术也是——这就是我们胜利的根本原因。”

 

听到Bucky说完这段话，Kersten久久地回不过神，他第一次坐了下去，似乎感到自己的灵魂抽离了身体，到了宇宙之外的幻境，他喃喃地问：“……那么你来这里做什么呢？”

 

Bucky知道就是现在了，他终于有机会问出那个困扰着他日日夜夜的问题。他坚定地站起来，尽量控制着自己的语气，直视Kersten：

 

“我想知道为什么，你们不愿意投降？！

 

“Steve给过你们那么多次投降机会，你们每一个海德拉战士居然宁愿死也不投降！告诉我，你们的信念与牺牲精神从何而来？”

 

听他说完，Kersten那游离的灵魂才似乎回到了身体，他放肆地笑出来：“那你的信念又从哪来呢？”

 

Bucky愣了愣，坦白说，他的信念很大程度上来自于Steve。

 

“……我们是为了捍卫家园和人民的自由。”

 

Kersten摇了摇头，他扶着冰冷的金属壁，让自己慢慢站起身：“你们的联合政府腐朽肮脏，怎么能守护人民？……再者说来，我们和你们，对地球的伤害差不多大。”

 

“差不多大？”Bucky震惊道。

 

作为地球原住民的后裔，他自然也痛恨海德拉入骨，现在，他几乎有上去掐死这个不知廉耻的人的冲动：“……当初，是你们先在每块大陆上丢下了十几枚核弹！这次突袭的直接后果是十亿无辜人民的死亡，之后社会经济全面倒退，大饥荒，疫病……最后，地球人口从一百二十亿锐减到三十亿，这还不算那些从作战开始，从地球到太空所有死去的战士，其中就包括我和我丈夫的父亲！……你知道核辐射带给地球多大的伤害吗？我十四岁的时候才第一次套着全套防护服，走进核辐射的封锁区，已经快一百年了，我还是看到全身溃烂的老人、把所有癌症都得了一遍的男人女人，没有四肢或者畸形的小婴儿……但这还不是全部，因为当年的核灰烬，地球温度剧烈上升，海洋蒸发，地球成了一个大蒸笼，人类还能借助技术挨下去，但动物植物死了四分之三，这是仅次于奥陶纪和三叠纪后种族灭绝的惨烈事件，没有几千年地球生态根本不可能再度恢复……海德拉毁了地球，你们的罪恶根本是空前绝后的，没有任何人、群体甚至宗教的罪行可以和你们相比！”

 

“是的，我们承认……但这些都是必须的牺牲。”

 

此刻，Bucky意识到Kersten已经换了一副神情，比起绝望，他的脸上，更多是一种释然和解脱：“不过，没关系，海德拉的使命已经完成了。”

 

他走到那个红色按钮旁边，缓缓抬手，“不管你相不相信，”

 

Bucky大喊：“住手！”

 

Kersten毫不犹豫地摁下了红色的按钮，整个底层船舱都发出了凄厉的警报，圆形的舱门在他脚下缓缓打开。

 

他扶着最后的把手，盯着Bucky，身影已经在巨大的压力的狂风中摇摆，但他最后的口型却在Bucky的记忆里格外清晰，

 

Kersten一字一句道：“我们，才是人类真正的英雄——”

 

紧接着，他松开了手，身体犹如一片毫无质量的脆弱纸片，被抛到了无垠的冰冷太空中，眨眼被撕碎为齑粉……他的尸体将在长达几百年的漂浮后，稳定在太阳系边缘，成为行星碎片中的一片……

 

Williams冲进来大骂：“这个疯子！”他叫来一队警卫，转向Bucky，“中校，请尽快离开这里。我们要关闭舱门，调整气压。”

 

“又一个……”Bucky喃喃道。

 

 

 

 

Bucky走向位于星舰前方的控制室。

 

为了显示胜利的喜悦，“家园”号长长的一列舷窗上都透出明亮的灯光，犹如一座海上的豪华巨舰“泰坦尼克号”。

 

路上不停有人和他打招呼，或冲他敬礼，而他却脚步匆匆，一副魂不守舍的样子，其实他也不知道Steve在哪，只是猜测他可能还在控制室，或者在和其他指挥官拟定最后的谈判细则。

 

但这件事他已经思考很久了，今天，他必须要和Steve坦白。

 

他希望退役。

 

 

“蛛网”正是他这个想法的导火索。

 

起先，在等离子武器的这一方向的研究中，Bucky发现利用电磁技术，将电离过的“等离子态”物质包裹成球状，朝目标发射，等离子体所携带的电荷量足以让任何电磁设备瘫痪，这本是一个用来在太空中定向摧毁敌人的计算机和通讯系统的高效武器，没了计算机和通讯的飞船就像在太空中没了大脑和耳朵，毫无作战能力。

 

但他们依然属于威胁。

 

为了杜绝威胁，几位参谋部的长官从他的报告里得到灵感，他们用几艘恒星级战舰在太空中制造彼此交叉的大功率电磁波束，在焦点位置注入激光加热到百万度的超高温的重氢，使之被高度电离，在太空扩散，就可以制造出稀薄但电离度极高的“等离子云团”，在这样一个布满陷阱的云团中，一旦有战舰闯入，就会被超高等的等离子炮击中，杀伤力极高。

 

虽然电磁束在太空中的衰变很高，但它可以以光速传播，恒星级战舰可以在远的位置布下这一天罗地网，在最后一年的终极决战中，他们就多次使用了这项武器，只要有不慎进入边界的舰队，就会发生级联级的惨烈爆炸，有时后方的战舰为了躲避光速延伸的等离子云，进行全功率的极速转向缺造成舰身超负荷的开裂——仿佛被蛛网捕捉的虫子，挣扎只不过加速了自己的灭亡，“蛛网”因此得名。

 

唯一能够在这种打击中幸存的，是防御度超一流的重吨位战舰，而且为了防止敌人效仿也制造等离子云团，联合军队所有的恒星级战舰都配备有轻松抵御“蛛网”的护盾。

 

Bucky直到最后才知道，这项挂有他名字的超级武器是由Steve Rogers本人签署通过的。

 

 

Bucky走进观测台，发现四周无人，灯也没有打开。

 

明明刚才有人告诉他，Rogers将军在这里。

 

他奇怪地走近观测台那面巨大的球状玻璃，这里位于舰尾，用来观测收集恒星数据，这里的确是一个绝佳的观景平台，但除此之外，Bucky对恒星观测了解并不多。

 

突然，在眼前无垠的太空中，他目睹了一次爆炸，这爆炸发生在外太空，是无声的，但一瞬间，整个舷窗都变成纯白的亮度，他本以为是敌人残余的势力在附近发动的自杀式攻击，但星舰没有发出任何警报。

 

紧接着，又是一次极高亮度的爆炸，这次，在眼睛适应了极高的亮度后，他仿佛看到了亿万星体的狂舞，一个念头从他脑海中穿过——超新星爆炸！

 

只有超新星爆炸的亮度是太阳的六千亿倍，几乎可以从银河系的另外一端用肉眼观察到。

 

突然，他感到脚下一轻，自己的身体变得轻灵起来。

 

有人关闭了人工重力。

 

正当他有些习惯性地想去找舱壁上的扶手时，一个宽厚的胸膛从背后拥住他。

 

Steve低沉而安定的声音在他耳侧响起：“别动，我在这。”

 

他接着说：“生日快乐，Bucky。”

 

Bucky闭了闭眼，感觉喉头一阵发紧。

 

在关闭了人工重力的观测室内，Bucky觉得自己已经失去了重量，但Steve的力量却牢牢把控着他。

 

“看好了。”

 

Bucky复又睁开眼睛，看着令人目眩的美景。超新星爆炸是恒星演化结果的一种，像这样几千颗超新星一起爆炸的、并引起如此绚丽的天体反应的，只怕一个银河年也不会出现超过十次。就像是造物主也为了他们的伟大胜利而鼓掌，为他们放了一场盛大的烟花。

 

但Bucky知道，在这惊心动魄的美景结束后，留下的将是无数个被超高亮度和致命辐射炙烤过的死亡行球，那将是一个只有幽灵存在的地狱世界，所以，眼前的超新星爆炸更像是一场绝美又疯狂的末世烟花。

 

也许，这就是死亡带来的极致美感。

 

 

“战争结束了。”

 

Steve长叹一口气，双臂收紧，把头埋在他的肩膀。

 

这句话已经是第二次从他口中说出，与前一次他在舰桥上说的那句有着很大的不同，这次他只面对Bucky，带上了不加掩饰的疲惫。

 

Bucky没有再动作，他们紧密依偎在一起，在低重力的环境中慢慢旋转，仿佛母体中的婴儿。他们身后，一颗接一颗的超新星爆发出剧烈的、璀璨的光芒……

 

他们在童年，常常这样拥抱，尤其是没有粮食和电力的漫长冬天。

 

如果说Schmidt是海德拉的支柱，那么Steve就是星舰地球的支柱。在以前，在现在，在未来，都会成为照亮人类的希望。

 

此刻，他突然感到自己也许是Steve的支柱。

 

也许他应该为Steve再坚持一次。

 

他闭上眼睛，让自己沉溺于虚空。情感仿佛分成了两部分，都在用力地拉扯他，这种拉扯让他的心感到剧烈的、物理般的疼痛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**现在，星舰地球指挥中心，HOME**

 

 

Stevens的房间没有多余的椅子，他让Bucky坐在床沿上，又起身给他倒了杯牛奶。

 

Bucky接过来喝了一口，舔舔嘴唇，惊奇道：“你加了枫糖浆？”

 

Stevens颇为得意地点头。

 

“……真不知道你怎么找到这个的。”

 

“从一个朋友那里借的。”Stevens耸耸肩。

 

 

Bucky低着头，犹豫着不知如何开口，Stevens房间里庞大的计算机阵列先吸引了他的注意。

 

他问：“你在做什么？

 

Stevens当然不可能告诉他自己破解曲速的秘密，于是他打开了另一个也需要庞大运算的程序。

 

“一个游戏，很老了。”Stevens介绍，Bucky伸过脑袋看。

 

在一台超薄的笔记本电脑上，游戏的界面已经弹了出来，十分朴素，只有一句话：

 

“请选择适当的环境因子参数，匹配成功时，会自动生成一个演化完毕的生态系统。”

 

把光标移到“环境因子”时，一大堆下标显示了出来，水，土壤，空气，温度，太空环境，轨道参数……

 

Bucky想也知道这种模拟所需的庞大运算量，问道：“这是你自己设计的？你的内存足够吗？”

 

Stevens回答：“现在的阵列只是初级模拟，没有真正的超级计算机，我也没法作出细化。你要不要试试？”

 

Bucky甩了甩脑袋：“好啊。”

 

他点了下环境因子，把“水”、“土壤”等选项都选作和地球十分相似的参数，只有在“太空环境”这一项里，他把原本的“相对安全”，改成了“绝对安全”。

 

计算机在简单的参数输入后，就开始了全功率计算，正如Stevens所说，这只是非常粗略的估算模拟，但它是从地球起源开始运算的，在这个游戏的处理器中，在无数块芯片和阵列板上，一个崭新的地球正在生成，它与当前的地球非常相似，只是宇宙环境更加安全。由于按人类目前的宇宙学研究，本来地球的宇宙环境就属于很高的级别，Bucky对自己的结果很自信。

 

“我们说不定能看到恐龙建立的文明。”Stevens打趣道。

 

一会，计算机显示已完成，Bucky点开屏幕，只见，原本的蔚蓝星球不见了，只有一个深褐色的星球显示在地球所处的位置，乍一看像是火星，计算机显示，这里从没有过生命的痕迹。

 

“怎么会这样……”

 

这个原因很简单，这里没有水。虽然Bucky选择了水，但“绝对安全”的宇宙环境创造了一个没有任何意外发生过的新地球，这里，没有陨石的撞击，也没有携带着外太空的水的天体降临，地球上的生命缺乏启动的基本条件，根据计算机的结果，这个新地球永远不会形成海洋和大气。

 

“到我了。”Stevens兴致勃勃地说，他熟练地勾选了屏幕里的几个选项，计算机很快开始了运算，等到结果显示完成的时候，屏幕里又出现了另一个新地球。

 

在新地球诞生的46亿年后，这里的海洋中出现了一种类似水母一样的透明生物，他们在水里自由而轻快地飘荡，顶端发出绚丽的光，同伴们在接受了光信号后，与他们以同样的韵律舞着，显然，这是用电磁波的光频段进行交流的一种智慧生物。

 

“虽然很初级，但我还是赢啦，零比一。”

 

Bucky不服气道：“再来！”

 

经过多次尝试，Bucky发现绝大部分多数的参数设置都不可能进化出生命，而实质上，因为这个游戏的参数十分有限且已经经过了优化，这个绝大部分在数学上的概率应当是99.99999999%。

 

这对他们来说是个终极问题，地球上的生命究竟是偶然还是必然？

 

 

在他们模拟第三十三个星球时，Bucky不知为何，开始困得眼皮打架了。

 

他努力揉了下眼睛，对了，他想起来了，他是有事找他的……

 

“……Stevens？”

 

“怎么了，Bucky，”Stevens关切地问，“你还想喝点牛奶吗？”

 

Bucky使劲摇头，他感到昏昏沉沉的，几乎坐不住。

 

“是Steve……他……”

 

“哥哥怎么了？”Stevens扶他躺下，在Bucky耳中，他的声音忽远忽近。

 

他努力地拼凑字句，拽着Stevens的手臂，想努力把话说完：“Carter说，你哥哥……的血清，受了影响……重生基地的烟雾……需要你的基因样本，只有你……和他的最……”

 

Stevens轻轻揉着他的额头：“他自己为什么不来找我呢？”

 

Bucky懵懂地张口，回答全部出自下意识：“他不知道……我把记录系统……关掉了，他不会知道，不然，不会答应……本来我想，但是伴侣的匹配度……不如……兄弟……”

 

“小傻瓜……你知道，这件事风险有多大吗？”

 

“我知道……但是，这是Steve唯一的希望了……”

 

“也就是说，如果我会死，你也要我去救Steve吗？”

 

Bucky在半睡半醒间焦急地说：“你不会……死……我不会让他们……”

 

Stevens笑了笑，在床边坐下：“那我能得些什么好处呢？”

 

“什么……你要什么……”Bucky感到自己的眼皮已经有千斤重了，他再也支撑不住，嘴里还是喃喃道，“你想要什么？……”

 

Stevens仍坐在床边，俯下身与Bucky凑得很近，他用从未用过的低迷而危险的嗓音道：

 

“我要你做我的情人，好不好？Bucky，你答应，我就答应……”

 

言毕，他便咬住了Bucky的唇。

 

从小，他就觉得Bucky的唇好饱满，总是带一点上翘的弧度，像一块红红的果冻，让人想忍不住吸一口，感受其中流出的甜美的汁液。

 

现在，他终于得偿所愿了，然而那滋味比他想象的最好还要更甜。

 

他反复用舌尖舔弄两片唇瓣，几乎终于像是舍不得一样，把舌头放到他湿热的口腔里搅弄，这种感觉简直令他上瘾，他干脆爬上床，覆在他身上专注地吻他。

 

他的吻很快转移到了他的脖颈和前胸，力道也越来越大，几乎要将他拆吃入腹。

 

**野兽撕下了温顺的面具，露出了贪婪残忍的獠牙。**

 

Bucky无意识地回应他的吻，却渐渐露出很难受的样子，用力地把他推开了。

 

他已经睡着了。最后的话，估计什么也没听进去，他困倦的大脑已经停止接受一切信号。

 

Stevens看了看床头柜上他刚刚喝掉的牛奶，不由笑笑，然后轻轻刮了下他的鼻子，“做你的乖弟弟真是好辛苦啊……你怎么这么没有防备心？让我怎么忍得了？Bucky，我想要你，都想了不知道多少年了……就让我抱一次，好不好？……”

 

他继续俯下身开始吻他的别的位置，没有什么章法，像狮崽一样毛毛躁躁，仿佛一个迫不及待地拆开礼物的孩子。

 

Bucky半夜走进他的房间，现在还躺在他的床上，Stevens现在就把想做的事付诸行动，他敢保证Bucky不会记得一点细节，甚至……就算他知道，如果拿他Steve的事情作为要挟，他也不会反抗的……

 

他会推开自己，会觉得被羞辱，会劝他找另一个Omega，但最后，为了Steve，他会答应。

 

他会以情人的身份，呆在自己身边，每天晚上哄完丈夫入睡后，偷偷溜来自己的房间，忍辱负重地接纳他的侵犯……

 

Stevens自顾东想西想，突然，他注意到Bucky脸色原本红润的脸色忽然间苍白的吓人，浑身发抖，嘴里小声念着：Steve……Steve……

 

Stevens吓了一跳，他拉起Bucky手腕，他的手冷的像一块冰，然而体征监测仪却显示正常。他又用自己的手环帮他扫描了一遍，仍然看不出问题。

 

他像是被人打了一拳一样清醒过来。

 

Bucky明明伤好没多久……自己在干什么，简直是昏了头。

 

但他不知道为什么Bucky会这么冷，Stevens无法，心一横，把自己的衣服全部脱光，将人紧紧抱在自己怀里，把自己身上的热意给他传过去。

 

Bucky在肌肤相贴中感受到了热源，不停向他贴近，也不喃喃着Steve了，渐渐安定下来。

 

最后他寻着舒适的位置，在Stevens怀里转了个身，脑袋拱了进去，就又睡着了。

 

Stevens一阵五味杂陈。那年，他去救Hydra后方救他的时候，他一开始也把自己认成了Steve。

 

他看着怀里安静睡着的Bucky：“……你那么喜欢哥哥，为什么不能也喜欢喜欢我呢？”

 

他想了想，又轻声问：“要是我是哥哥，哥哥是我……你会不会……”

 

随即自嘲地摇摇头，爱情果然是玄妙的东西，让他天才一样的大脑也会冒出这种无意义的蠢话。

 

 

他伸手够到自己的手机，右手将Bucky的脑袋更紧地揽在自己怀里，左手一口气拍了好几张两人的照片。

 

他看着这些照片，露出十分满意的神色。

 

他大胆地亲了亲Bucky的头顶：“我急什么呢……反正你早晚都是我的……到时候，我会今天你欠我的全部补回来……我可以干|你整整一天，干到你怀上我的宝宝……”

 

 

 

 

 

天微亮的时候，Bucky醒了。

 

他揉着额头，难以置信：“我怎么睡着了？”

 

“我们昨天一起玩的游戏，太困了，你就在我这睡着了。”Stevens的声音从书桌边传来。

 

Bucky惊讶地问：“你怎么没睡？”

 

“你占着我的床，我怎么睡啊？”

 

这么大一个块头，要委委屈屈缩在一张椅子上。Bucky脸红了，随即，他有点担心身上的痕迹有没有被Junior看到。但他眼里，Stevens还是他们那个没长大的弟弟。

 

“……你可以叫醒我的。”

 

Stevens无辜道：“我嗓子都快叫哑了，你就是不醒，我又不能抱你回去。”

 

Bucky理了理身上的衣服和头发，尴尬道：“我走了，你哥哥应该快起床了。”

 

他走前又生生停住：“对了……昨天，我有没有和你说……”

 

“我知道，你放心吧，我答应你了。”Stevens伸了个懒腰，十分惬意。

 

Bucky点点头，道谢之后便急匆匆地离开房间，Stevens一把倒在了他刚睡过的床铺上，他昨天也没有根本睡多久，Bucky的身体暖和起来后，他只眯了一会，就爬了起来，帮Bucky穿好衣服，他刚在椅子上伪装好，Bucky就醒了。

 

他带着笑意，用力呼吸了一口还带着Bucky气味的被子，在他残留的信息素的包裹下，陷入了深眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在他再度起床的时候，这间别墅真正的两个主人吃了一半早饭了。

 

星舰指挥中心的给养非常全面，后勤部给他们做了一顿丰盛的早饭。他擦着刚洗过的头发走进来，Steve正在主位上喝咖啡，Bucky则背对着他。他们在吃饭时一向沉默，并不会多讲话。

 

何况，经过昨天的事情，Bucky总感觉面对junior时有些不明不白的尴尬。

 

Stevens神清气爽地坐到Bucky对面，随手拿起一个饼叼在嘴里，念叨：“我都好几年没吃过淀粉类食物了……天天在军队嚼蛋白质块，恶心死了。”他又拿起一碗汤，咕嘟咕嘟咽下去。

 

他这才发现，Steve端着手中的杯子，没有喝，而是定定地看着他。

 

他兄长的目光不是谁都能扛着住的，但Stevens硬是回视着他，直到Steve开口：“说吧。”

 

“说什么？”

 

Steve继续盯着他，仿佛想从他脸上瞪出个洞。

 

Stevens装傻。

 

Steve这才相信他没有什么猫腻，把杯子搁回桌面：“……Grant逃走了。”

 

Stevens大吃一惊：“他越狱了？”

 

“我前两天打算把他转移到莫里亚精神研究中心，文件已经签署完毕，但他在路上就逃脱了，现在没有一点消息。”

 

Stevens冷静下来，觉得这不大可能，以星舰地球目前的技术水平，要找一个人应当不算难，但Steve为什么要问自己这个呢。

 

“难道你相信双胞胎有什么心电感应不成？”

 

“不，我只是希望，如果你收到他的信息，不要对我们隐瞒。

 

Grant入狱极早，没有什么朋友，只有和他关系比较亲近的Stevens是最可能给他提供帮助的人。

 

然而Steve猜错了，在十年前那件事发生之后，Stevens确实没有再和Grant联系过。

 

“没有就好——他是在押送的飞机上逃脱的，随行人员都被毫无例外地残忍杀害。可见，他丝毫没有悔改之意。”Steve擦了擦嘴，平静地说道，“下次再见面，我一定亲手结果了这个杂种。”

 

Stevens被他的话惊到了，Steve在他心里的确比较严肃，但还不至于是这样冷酷绝情的人，最后，他什么也没说出口。

 

其实他到现在都难以相信Grant会做出那样的事情，但铁证如山，事实才值得相信。已经十年了，那时候他正在混乱敏感的青春期，满脑子都在想Bucky，但那个时候，他似乎和自己说过一次很奇怪的话，他说——

 

突然，一直沉默的Bucky发出一声低低的、干呕的声音，他说了句对不起，便急忙冲去了卫生间。

 

呕吐声从里面断断续续传来。

 

Stevens说了句“我去看看！”就直接跑了过去，正巧目睹Bucky失去意识的瞬间，他连忙冲过去把人接住。

 

Bucky在不停冒冷汗，浑身颤抖，他想起昨天的情形，几乎是一样的症状。

 

Steve稳步走过来，把他的手甩开，横抱起Bucky。

 

他问Bucky手环里内置的AI医务官，冷冷道：“怎么回事？上次手术没有做好吗？”

 

“上次手术之后巴恩斯先生的确有些虚弱。”医务官机械而完美的声音继续道，

 

“但他昨晚没有休息好，现在体质虚弱，需要专业诊断。”

 

Steve把Bucky放回他们的床上，兄弟俩莫名地对望一眼，不免都是一阵心虚。

 

这时，智能管家将议会的最新指令传达过来：“将军，有紧急会议召开。”

 

Steve点点头，为他联系了家庭医务官便匆忙离开了。

 

 

Stevens仍担忧不止，试了试Bucky的额头，并不烫。

 

突然，他抬起头，后知后觉地问：“今天是几号？”

 

没有和Omega有过共同生活经验的Stevens，现在才想起来，这好像是——Omega被诱发进入发情期的前兆啊？？

 

 

 


	9. 毕业

**七年前 地球**

 

深夜，联军临时指挥部的工作会议仍在进行。

 

战争尾声已过，临时搭建起来的基地内，正聚集着联合军队中地位最高的一批军官。单从制服上看，这批军官即可分为两类，一类是地球上传统陆海空军的指战员，另一类则来自近些年才崛起的太空军种的指挥部，后者常居太空，乍一回到地球，仍对这里的简陋环境极为不适，总以为空中和墙上还有全息屏幕似的一通乱点，还时常抱怨这里恶劣的空气和饮食，频频惹来地球军方的白眼。

 

鉴于Hydra在地球的最后一个据点不久前被两位英雄——Steve Rogers和Peggy Carter少校发现并捣毁，众将领必须围绕与Hydra在太阳系及临近恒星系内的下一轮作战制定新的计划——首先要确定的是将来究竟由哪一方主导作战。

 

谁也不想放过这个青史留名的机会，此刻，两批来处迥异、看不惯彼此已久的指挥官们正撸起袖子，个个争得脸红脖子粗。

 

“……这是太空战争，你们这些在地上打仗的人懂太空战争的含义吗？”

 

“太空战争的敌人还是海德拉——我们同Hydra作战已经有近百年的经验了，而且取得了阶段性的胜利，而你们接触Hydra不过是这十几年的事。”

 

“容我提醒，从“深蓝一号”开始，各大太空城已持续建造了三四十年，和Hydra的战争从那个时候就在太空打响了。”

 

“哦，你们是在打仗？我以为新人类们一直忙着在太空城享受生活呢！不然你们怎么一点胜利的消息都没有？”

 

“你，这又不是……你……！”霍尔思指着对面的威廉上校，像活生生被人在嗓子里塞了块骨头说不出话，脸涨得通红。

 

“威廉上校说的不无道理。”德高望重的卡特将军阻止了霍尔斯气急败坏的动作，轻叹了口气，“和Hydra的太空战争形势的确不够乐观，我们必须承认。我们也在物色新一代的人才作为我们这些老家伙的接班人。”

 

威廉上校坐下冷哼一声：“想必不止是事业的接班人，连家里的接班人都选好了吧。”

 

这机灵难免抖得有些不合时宜，但卡特的女儿Peggy和那位超级士兵Rogers一同涉险、立下特等功的报道早已铺天盖地，老卡特也曾多次公开表示对这位年轻人的赏识，这其中的意思不言而喻。听到这话，在场的人纷纷低头窃笑起来。

 

“父亲！”一旁的Peggy脸上通红，示意他们不要乱说，棕色的眼睛下意识地往Steve那里瞟了一眼。

 

被议论的士兵似乎丝毫没有受到这些暧昧的低语和异样眼光的影响，正端坐在长桌一头，专注地看着星图。

 

 

一位太空军属的少将注意到了他，抱起双臂用看笑话的语气提议：“噢，既然大名鼎鼎的Rogers上尉也在会上，我们不妨听听他的意见。”

 

对这名没有任何正规军事训练基础和太空战斗经验，仅靠误打误撞立功而白捡了一个“上尉”称号的新兵，有不在少数的高级军官都抱着等他出丑、幸灾乐祸的心态。此言一出，便迎来不少人的附和。

 

迎着众人投来的各色眼神，Steve站起身，面不改色地推开面前堆积如山的地图和文件，将军帽端正地放在会议桌上。

 

“我认为目前的争论毫无意义。”他沉静的目光一一扫过这些最高军衔的现役指挥官，“在座的各位都有比我丰富得多的战争履历，想必都明白——人类现有的太空军队是基于原海军演变而来的，不具备充分的太空作战经验，Hydra自然也能充分地意识到这一点，这次我们在地球上取得了最终胜利，但与其说这胜利是我们赢来的，不如说是Hydra主动放弃的。”

 

他的话引起了一部分人的主意，原本的窃窃私语停止了。

 

Steve继续道：“接下来的话也许会让大家更难接受：在太空作战方面，我们没有完备的太空舰队，缺乏一个高效简洁的作战体系——一个专门针对太空战争的理论和实战体系，这是我们在重建太空舰队之初必须要完成的工作。我们已为目前守旧落后的体系付出了巨大代价，一年前土卫泰坦星的太空城刚刚建成就被Hydra炸毁主轴，而消息传到地球联合政府，再传达下攻击指令，已经过去了十二分钟，这短短时间差内造成的损失已无法弥补，最后联军不得不放弃土卫六的基地，五千平民随四分五裂的泰坦坠入土星大气，只有极少数驾着逃生艇获救，诸如此类的例子还有很多。”

 

一直默默观察他的Phillips将军眼中露出一丝不易察觉的满意，“你是说，我们现在要从头组建一个具备完整战斗力的太空舰队，还不包括与之匹配的能源技术、亚光速航行和太空武器研究要消耗的人力物力。”

 

“没错，这当然会花很多钱，牺牲很多人，但谁也不知道Hydra的科技究竟发展到了什么地步，黑暗的宇宙里又会有多少像他们这样的敌人，为了今后的终极胜利，我们必须进行大规模太空军改组，成立新一代联合太空军。”

 

指挥官们集体陷入了沉默，刚才剑拔弩张的气氛缓和下来，他们都深知这位Rogers所言不虚，冷酷太空的战斗才刚刚吹起号角，这漫漫长路的尽头会是什么无人清楚，也许那将会是谁也不愿面对的宇宙真相。但无论如何，这都标志着人类即将真正步入太空，成为史书上被后人铭记的一页。

 

那位空军少将有些不服气地站起身：“Rogers上尉，我们都很感激你的功绩，也欣赏你这份未雨绸缪的心态，但你对太空战争图景的描绘是否过于危言耸听了？煽动这种极端情绪对我军未来发展真的有利吗？不要认为你现在有了靠山，就可以随便将现在的太空军批的体无完肤！”

 

“我唯一的靠山就是我的决心和勇气。”Steve直视着他的目光，“在真正的战争来临之前，我们有责任建立起人类史上前所未有的第一支成熟的太空军事力量，否则我们将被永远禁锢在地表，永远失去捍卫自由的能力。”

 

“我同意，一个文明呆在他诞生的地方不动就等于自杀。”站在人群外围的联合政府的首席科学家之一Howard Stark突然说了这么一句，在大家将奇怪的目光放到他身上后，他只是不以为意地耸了耸肩，“别看我，这是上世纪一个叫史蒂芬·霍金的人说的。”

 

一阵低声的讨论后，一位参谋长客气地问：“请问罗杰斯上尉有什么计划吗？”

 

Steve无声地松了口气：“你们应该会想先听听关于Hydra宇宙魔方的报告，这是我从Barnes中士那里得来的第一手情报。”

 

“Barnes中士？他人在吗？”Stark挑眉，似乎很感兴趣。

 

Steve点了点头，习惯性地想回头呼唤那个名字，然而没有人回答他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

基地不远处，Bucky坐在一块巨大的岩石上，面前起伏的湖面倒映着粼粼的月光。

 

从核战争引发的海洋蒸发开始，地表的水源一度枯竭，整个星球褪成黄褐色，随着几十年漫长的生态调节，才渐渐冒出一些小型的湖泊与河流。

 

Bucky紧抱着自己的步枪，盯着湖面的瞳孔颤抖着，有一个瞬间，他很想跳下去，试着去触摸那珍贵而清凉、代表生命之源的淡水，但当他脚着地的一刻，铺天盖地的恐惧便攫住了他的心，曾经吞噬了他整个连队的巨浪立即浮现在眼前。

 

他受刑时留下的大小伤口在先进的医疗手段下早已痊愈，然而对水面的PTSD仍是他难以克服的心理障碍。

 

回到地球的这些天里，只要一闭上眼睛，他依然能看到滔天的洪水，里面飘浮着他曾经战友密密麻麻、肿胀泛白的尸体，他们极度痛苦下的嚎叫……

 

他深呼吸了几口气，说服自己早已逃离了那个九头蛇的可怖地狱。

 

湖面依然平静，岸边稀稀拉拉地长出了一些小草，Bucky看它们倔强地钻出泥土，这是否说明地球的生态已有好转？母星被连年的战乱如此摧残，却依然像一个疲惫的母亲，用干枯的乳汁哺育她的子女。

 

Bucky太久没见过眼前的景象，更没见过战前的地球，只在影像资料中了解过一二，有时他不禁怀疑，那样伊甸园一样的时代真的存在过吗，那无边无际的、永不封冻的蔚蓝大海，和海洋一样澄澈清明的天空，那和煦照耀着每一条街道的阳光，还有一张张无忧无虑、不曾历经战争阴霾的笑脸……

 

他慢慢合上眼睛，放任思绪飞翔……厚重无垠的海洋，翠绿茂盛的山林，他感到清凉的风从指尖抚过，鸟雀在他耳畔吟唱。

 

很快，他的思绪便飞回了家，那栋小小的红房子，围绕着红房子的金黄麦田，那是独属于他的记忆，而画面每个角落，都有金发男孩的影子。

 

他们曾一同并肩躺在星空下，曾一同约定到未来，可金发男孩的身体慢慢上升，他身上迸发出耀眼迷人的光芒，他越飞越高，直到融入了星星。那个曾经属于他的男孩……

 

Bucky睁开眼睛，星空不见踪影，他心底忍不住浮上一阵酸涩。

 

男孩并不再属于他了。谁都能看得清楚，自从完成任务归来后，他总和Carter少校成双入对地出现，他们每一条想法都不谋而合，每一个动作都透着无声的默契，仅仅是站在一起，就有着旁人无法介入的的气场。

 

还有眼神。Steve看向Carter的眼神，对那样的眼神，Bucky不可能捕捉错误，他了解Steve就像了解自己。

 

“Bucky……”那个再熟悉不过的声音突然在背后响起，Bucky下意识坐直身体。

 

“你怎么在这睡着了？我到处找你。”

 

Steve向他跑过来，脸上带着连日工作的疲倦，但眼神很亮。

 

“噢。”Bucky装作迷迷糊糊刚睡醒的样子，挪远了点距离，“会开完了？”

 

“早呢，可能又是一个通宵。”Steve挠挠头，“我的黑眼圈还没到吓人的地步吧？”

 

Bucky无奈地笑着摇头，Steve明明看上去一如既往地帅气，就算在没有“重生”之前，他也是个顶漂亮的男人，只不过那时候大家都只忙着活下去，没人注意到罢了。

 

远处的湖面在潮汐力的作用下起伏拍打，仿佛变为了Bucky梦中那苍茫的大海。

 

Steve一发力就跳了上去，贴着Bucky在石头上坐下。

 

他身上的气息和热度清晰地传过来。

 

“临时指挥部已通过了改组太空军的计划。”Steve告诉他，犹如宏大的画卷在他眼前徐徐展开，“但还有太多工作需要完成，比如该如何从航空规模有限的空军向重吨位、长续航的作战模式转变，以及太空作战最高效的武器装备……现在使用最多、杀伤力最大的核弹依靠的是空气传播的冲击波，但在真空里就没了作用，除非准确命中——”

 

他情绪振奋，一不留神就说了许多，正当他以为Bucky已经兴致缺缺、不在听了的时候，他突然开口：“核弹也并非准确命中才有作用，可以在投放的时候加入介质，在真空中制造人为的冲击波。”Bucky淡淡地说道。

 

Steve愣了一下，很快问道：“……是Stark告诉你的？”

 

“不是，你怎么这么问？”

 

Steve的语气有些生硬：“……他刚刚和你说了一模一样的话。”

 

Bucky停顿了下，揪了揪衣摆，试探着问：“Stark……和Carter少校，也会转调到太空军吧？”

 

“Stark本来就是太空城的人，至于Carter，当然，她聪明绝顶，是罕见的人才，我很高兴她答应到新一代联合太空军的统战部工作。

 

“我……为你们高兴，这可不是谁都能有的机会……” 看着Steve那迸发光彩的眼神，Bucky努力措辞着说。

 

Steve确实非常振奋，他注视着Bucky的脸庞，嘴上随便嗯了几声。

 

Bucky躲闪着他的视线，心底的酸涩像一只大手揉捏着他的心脏。话语在他喉间翻腾，却怎么也吐不出来。

 

他还是说不出口，他还是……舍不得。

 

但他无法继续留在这里了。

 

最后他鼓起勇气，用轻得几乎只能自己听到的声音说：“Steve，我想回家。”

 

他不属于太空，那个崭新崛起、富有生命力的世界，那些闪耀着人造灯光、凝聚最顶尖科技力量、代表未来希望的太空城，他不属于那里，他更不热爱战争，他怀念地球的土地，麦子的香气，他热爱这平淡而充实的生活。

 

而Steve不同，他加入新一代的太空军是毋庸置疑的事情，既然现在联军和Hydra的主战场转移到太阳系内，Steve就绝没有留下来享受安逸的理由，星舰地球也不会放过这样一个军事天才。

 

只要解决很小的一件事就好了。只要Steve向他退婚。

 

毕竟联邦的法律没有赋予订婚任何权利，甚至都没有亲友知道他们曾经在辽阔的星空下、在无忧无虑的黄金原野上向彼此许下的幼稚诺言，因而，只要口头取消婚约，他和Steve献上对彼此的祝福，他们就能彻底划清界限，让Steve去追求他应得的幸福，他在心中会永远保留Steve Rogers的一席之地，他会永远在仰望星空时思念着他的男孩，这就足够了。

 

“好啊。”出乎意料，Steve果断地回答道，“我们不是要结婚了吗……当然要回去看看，还要把母亲和一些朋友接来，参加我们的婚—礼—。”

 

“Steve，你——”他无奈地摇摇头，Steve又在拿他们“结婚”的事情打趣了。

 

年轻的上尉握起他的手，他的力度不大，手掌温暖干燥：“你愿意吗？”

 

他说话的同时，一双深情的蓝眼睛望着他，Bucky迎向那目光，感到既恍惚，又心碎。

 

他不由喃喃：“愿意……什么？”

 

“愿意追随我……去群星之中？”

 

Bucky习惯性地递出一个鼓励的微笑，随即黯淡下去。

 

见他没有回答，Steve的神情慢慢从闲逸转变为严肃，他从岩石上跳下来看着他，Bucky从未发觉他的身高具有如此压迫力。

 

他的眼睛里带着几丝熬夜后的红血丝，好像全身的力量在竭力收敛，呼吸有点急促。

 

“……你不愿意？”

 

Bucky开不了口。

 

他又问了一遍：“Bucky，你不愿意？”他似乎有些烦躁，拨弄了下额前的头发，一会，他突然像想起什么似的说：“是不是Stark告诉你，他在星舰地球指挥中心有很好的职位和条件，让你调去他那里工作———”

 

Bucky疑惑起来：“为什么你又提到他？这和Stark没关系。”

 

Steve瞪着他，不说话，露出Bucky最为熟悉的那种理所当然的倔强。

 

心脏抽痛着，他感到决心像薄纸那样碎去，“……好吧，Steve，我愿意，我愿意，我只是……开个玩笑。”Bucky咬了下下唇，忧伤地笑了笑，“我怎么能抛下那个打起架不知道逃跑的小个子呢？”

 

Steve焦躁的表情这才舒缓下来，他刚毅的面容上缓缓绽出一个明亮的笑容，半晌抬起手，抚摸起Bucky的脸庞。

 

他慢慢地凑近，Bucky感到他温热的吐息。

 

现在他早就不是踮起脚尖才能亲到自己的小Stevie了，他身高六尺，臂膀有力，Bucky突然意识到，这才是原原本本的Steve Rogers，他的过去才是一段错误，一个上帝的考验，现在他只是回到了本来就属于他的轨道上来，来面对全新的战斗、伴侣和人生，自己不过是他错误路途上的插曲。

 

Bucky知道自己应该推开他，但还是把握成拳的手慢慢放下，让自己沉溺在这个诀别之吻中。Steve用力亲他就好像他还是和昨天一样全心地迷恋他，好像他还是那个整个世界都是Bucky的Steve，尽管他知道那再也不可能。

 

“Bucky，你……哭什么？”Steve嘴里尝到咸苦的液体，稍微退开了些。

 

Bucky刚想随便编些东西糊弄过去，便听到Carter远远的呼唤：

 

“Steve，总指挥官叫去总参报道！把你的屁股拖过来，看在上帝的份上！” 她的声音如夜色里最美的月光，温和而动人，毫不掩饰语气中的亲昵。

 

“来了！”Steve忙不迭道。

 

“Bucky，等我，我带你回家。”他最后托起Bucky的手背，飞快地吻了一下。

 

Bucky远远地望着他，他奔跑的背影是那样快活有力，那背影融入了建造中的恒星级战舰，深沉的夜色中，这艘战舰犹如一座静默的高山，闪烁着几点耀目的灯火，那是小型舰艇载着技术官和工程师在其中穿梭，同样的恒星级战舰，还有上百艘正在飞速建造中。

 

这个崭新的、代表人类星际战争新希望的星舰有个很美好的名字：家园。

 

四年后，家园作为“柯伊伯带”战役的旗舰，载着星舰地球最顶尖的指挥官们，扫平了海德拉在太阳系的所有势力，一举奠定了Steve Rogers这个名字在新一代的太空联军中最高指挥官的地位。

 

他生来就属于群星之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**四年前 星际舰队军事学院·木卫二欧罗巴**

 

在林肯纪念堂完成例行的十公里晨跑后，Stevens摁下跑步机的停止键，四周的全息投影迅速自上而下擦除，恢复成普通的室内训练场的样子。此时还不到凌晨五点，训练场内只有零星的几个人。

 

他抹了把脸，汗珠从金发间不断渗出，直至浸透锁骨下的衣衫，他走到配套的纳米清洗间，扯着领口从头脱下纯白的短袖汗衫，镜子倒映出他日益强壮的身躯。在进入几秒钟就可以完成清洁的纳米清洗间前，他突然停下脚步，改了主意。

 

热水刷地从喷头洒落，从头浇灌下来，直到白皙的皮肤泛出粉红，散发着腾腾的热气。

 

Stevens三两下打上肥皂，将身上的泡沫冲洗干净，四周的隔间都安静得很，他深呼吸几次，终于拿起之前放在架子上的手环，紧贴在耳边，点击上面一个表示语音信箱的模拟按钮，右手探下去，紧紧抓住自己。

 

“您没有未读消息，您有十七条已存信息，播放请按一。”

 

他点下数字键，将听筒塞回耳旁，闭上眼睛，一条几年前的信息开始播放。在声音即将响起前，那股隐秘的期待已经沿着脊柱攀升。

 

声音传来，瞬间将他的理智吞没：“……Stevens，你在哪里？”

 

犹如强烈的电流穿过全身，他几乎分秒间就硬了起来。

 

“早点回家来好吗，我等你……”

 

他随着那声音，轻而易举地勾画出那个人的模样：棕色的发梢黏在脸上，眼角泛红、难耐地看着自己，乞求着他的关注，他红唇肿着，轻唤着他的名字，脸上全是被支配的浓重欲（yu）望……这血脉贲张的幻想让他飞快地上下动作着，抚慰那沉甸甸的滚烫。

 

“保存请按1，删除请按9，重听请按0。”

 

机械声暂时打断了他的节奏，微微的不快后，他重新进入状态，摁下0。

 

“……Stevens，你在哪儿？早点回家来好吗，我等你……”

 

机械声再次打断了他，Stevens又一次摁下0，将注意力完全调整在那想象的旖旎画面里。

 

“……Stevens，你在哪儿？早点回家来好吗，我等你……”

 

在机械声再次响起、打断他的情绪之前，他就将手环摁灭，随手扔到一边，专心在手中的任务上，随着动作加快，他张开嘴，大口呼吸着，热水从他脸颊边不停滚落，他骨节分明的左手摁在墙面上，任由脑内的疯狂而下（xia）流的幻想绝望地膨胀，他如何将人摆成各种想要的姿势尽情侵（qin）犯，终于，他感到终点临近，他低吼一声，微凉的浊（zhuo）液盖了他一手，迅速被热水冲走。

 

Stevens在余韵中粗喘了几声，外面似乎有人经过，担心地问道：“兄弟，需要帮忙吗？”

 

“谢谢，我没事。”他立刻回答，听不出一点破绽，最后摁下手环上的1，那条消息的发送时间显示为三年前，那个人和哥哥结婚的那个晚上。

 

接下来他随便冲洗了下自己，回到了更衣室。

 

 

 

 

 

Stevens对着镜子打理好自己，直到里面映出一个年轻英俊、制服整齐笔挺的身姿，堪称自信完美的代名词。他信步走进太空城的中央电梯，对内置的AI道：“负一百二十五层。”

 

军事学院正是位于木卫二地下五英里的太空城——“欧罗巴”，与这颗直径超过三千公里的巨型卫星同名。之所以选中这里作为星舰学院的分支，是因为欧罗巴表面丰富的水资源可为地下城的运作提供基本保障。当然，作为依傍木星卫星群的太空城，它的主要使命还是采集木星大气为恒星级星舰提供聚变燃料。在庞大的、如树枝般盘根错节的地下城中，中央电梯就如中空的树干，连通着所有楼层，人造太阳则位于“地心”，为居民提供能源和重力。

 

虽常年在运行良好的地下城生活，模拟训练任务时，Stevens也曾多次造访木卫二的地表，这里的环境比木卫一“艾奥”那地狱般的场景要好很多，没有乱流、磁暴和火山，有的只是一望无际的冰川。只不过当欧罗巴运行到木星背面，那占据了天空四分之三的猩红色行星，还是会给人带来不小的心理压力。鉴于太阳系所有其他行星的质量加在一起还不到木星的一半，太空舰队自然也首选这里选作基地，围绕着这颗气态巨行星整整建了二十六座太空城，它们向木星伸出无数条高强度材料建造的触手般的柔软管道，将燃料从木星表面翻滚着的氢氦之海源源不断地输送到木星军港。

 

Sam Wilson今天没有和他一起跑步、在他耳边喋喋不休，Stevens本来还有些担心，但一回到学员宿舍，他就知道了原因。

 

一个丰满漂亮的白人女孩正在沙发上和Sam亲热，见到他进来也不羞不恼，捣着Sam笑道：“哟，你室友蛮帅的嘛。”

 

她站起身，窈窕地向他走过来，作势要给他一个缠绵的吻，Stevens偏了偏头，令她的吻落在脸颊。

 

“地球传统的绅士作风，越来越少见了，我喜欢。”女孩吻毕评价，眨着她充满活力的眼睛，这样轻盈美丽的身姿一看就是太空新人类。

 

“我美术系的同学，Selina。”Sam在沙发上懒洋洋地用遥控器换着台。

 

Stevens将他的早饭——一盒蓝色的营养胶囊和维他命水——从柜子里拿出来，提高音量说：“可Sam这个月约会的都是语言系和通讯系的女生。”

 

“嘿！”Sam抗议道，“那都是来参加——学习小组的！”

 

Selina没有在意Stevens的调侃，反而盯着Stevens的侧脸，若有所思道：“你看着挺眼熟……”

 

“他就是Stevens Rogers，三年前违纪偷跑出去回了趟地球、却没有受到任何处分的那个，伊斯科费德教授都亲自为他说情，当然，这家伙聪明又努力也是真的……”

 

Stevens翻了个白眼：“Sam……如果你想让我爱上你，不如去打扫下房间。”

 

Selina看了又看，忽然回身指了指电视：“噢，我说你怎么这么眼熟，那不是你哥哥嘛！”

 

电视里正放着另一位Rogers的采访，Selina倒也没多发表什么意见，她一边穿好衣服，拿起背包道：“好了，我得走了，今天还有最后一轮的毕业考核呢。”

 

“今天是军事学院毕业生的考核，你们美术系也有？”Sam惊奇地问。

 

Selina扑哧笑了：“昨晚我随口一说你也信，堂堂星舰学院怎么可能有人文艺术类的系？”她得意的眼神滑到Stevens身上，“我们待会在考场见吧！”

 

“我更期待毕业典礼！”直到Selina离开，Sam还痴痴地盯着她的背影，看着她的发辫随着轻快的脚步上下抖动，如一尾跳跃的鱼。

 

Stevens靠在吧台边，喝着维他命水笑眯眯地看向他，Sam装模作样地咳了两声，“我们最好也要去准备考试了，今天是最后一项‘实战演练’，我可不想迟到。”

 

“考核十点钟才开始。”Stevens提醒。

 

“准时就是迟到！谁像你有那么恐怖的成绩单，我还想早点去给考官留个好印象呢。”Sam对角落的机器人笨笨发出指令，“去帮我把房间的幸运符拿来，我要挂在身上。”

 

笨笨歪歪扭扭地转着轮子向Sam的“猪窝”进发，Stevens笑着摇摇头，“不过说真的，我对这个测试一点也不期待，我看了指导手册，它和我们现在的太空战争几乎没什么关系，里面涉及到的都是我们难以企及的、科幻小说里才有的技术，简直是——”他想了想，才选出一个词，“理想主义。”

 

“你有那么期待打仗吗？”Sam不以为意地问。对此Stevens只耸了耸肩。

 

 

考核场地位于地下五十层的“繁华地段”，他们要先去训练营集合，接受扫描后才分批乘中央电梯到指定考场。Stevens和Sam幸运地抽到了同一个，吵吵嚷嚷的人群里，他们坐上前往地下城枢纽的电梯，导轨徐徐向上滑动，加速度控制的极为精妙，他们几乎没有超重和失重感。走出电梯的时候Sam还在不停地说，每次坐这个都让我想到阿西莫夫笔下的时空之壶，会不会有一天我们一出来，就发现，嘣～三百万年过去了……

 

Stevens不耐烦地伸手捂住他的嘴，又走过一个长廊，此刻展现在他们和另外几十位学员面前的，是一个幽深低矮的大厅，分散立着几棵大树形状的光柱，每个光柱下都有六个休眠仓，间隔六十度排成一个环形。

 

他们对此场景并不陌生，这些休眠仓都浸满了富氧液体，考核开始后，他们会穿戴上全套的VR制服躺进去，制服能帮他们完美模拟五感以创造最真实的太空虚拟体验，他们将在设置好的场景中完成各项任务。而休眠仓配备的多导仪可实时监测受试者的脑电、心电和肌电。

 

每一届军事学院毕业生的考核过程都会被星舰地球最高科学院（Starship Earth Science Academy）、最高议会（Starship Earth High Council）和舰队军方（Starfleet）三方共同监督评估，结合之前的成绩和导师推荐，表现优异的人才会立刻被吸纳到太空军里，以保持这个军种新鲜血液的输送。

 

考试的程序并不复杂，在宣读效忠人类、捍卫自由的誓言并传达对三方的敬意后，学员们各自做起了准备，不少在胸前画起十字祈祷，Sam和Stevens对了下拳头，为对方加油，他还捶胸顿足地遗憾没在这看到Selina。

 

Stevens穿好VR制服，几乎毫不犹豫地迈进休眠仓，躺好后，冰凉的液体迅速没过他的头盔。他已经历过这种模拟测试太多次，知道自己的意识很快就将变成一片空白，然后进入到“游戏场景”中，但今天已经是最后一次“模拟”了，考试结束以后，他将如愿以偿地成为一名真正的战士。

 

他闭上眼睛，在模拟开启前的短暂空白里，他放任思绪沉浸。几日前，和导师伊斯科费德教授在木星上空的谈话又浮上心头。

 

“……你的记录完美无瑕，但我注意到你申请的第一意向是战斗军种，这令我十分惊讶。”

 

“我出身自军事学院，这个选择十分合理，也我一直以来的梦想。”

 

伊斯科费德在眼镜后意味深长地看着他：“从没有人拒绝过加入最高科学院，这里比太空舰队的标准甚至要更严苛，你可以在两年内成为科学官，四年内成为舰长——你可以不必复刻你哥哥的道路，而创造出属于自己的光辉成就。”

 

“谢谢您的教诲，但我的决定和我兄长无关。”

 

伊斯科费德不解地皱起眉：“你应该理解，只有基础研究才能决定科技发展的高度，而科技决定了眼下战争的胜利与否，甚至人类的未来，你真的要放弃自己的天赋吗？”

 

“您是当年核聚变技术研究的核心成员之一，当世最权威的物理学家。我知道您比任何人都有资格这么说，但还是那句话，我坚持自己的选择。”

 

伊斯科费德叹了口气：“Stevens，你是我见过最有天分的学生，我能知道为什么吗？”

 

他沉默了一会，最后才坦诚道：“我们都有想要接近、想要保护的人，教授。”

 

对方对这个答案有些意外：“……既然这样，你为何还答应来见我？难道在你心里还存在疑惑？”

 

“不，恰恰相反，我的信仰比任何人都要纯粹坚定。”他望着导师，双眼闪烁着跃动的信念的火苗。

 

谈话的最后，他们乘坐的舰艇正掠过木星的晨昏线，先是一个弧形的边缘，很快，庞大行星柔和的橘黄色的光芒便浸满了整个舷窗。

 

这位头发花白的睿智老者在木星梦幻般斑纹的背景中，说出了一段让他永生难忘的话：

 

“那么去吧，孩子，你仍是幸运的，虽然这世上有信仰的人活得总比无信仰的人要痛苦，但信仰终归还是比什么都不信要好得多。”

 

 

 

考试开始的提示音很快便响起了，Stevens再度睁开眼睛，使神志完全恢复清明，他发现自己正身处于一个高级星舰的舰桥上，身着舰长黄衫，舵手、通讯官等虚拟人像皆各就各位。

 

他认真观察着周围的场景，估算着即将到来的任务，是对新星球的探索还是和外星怪物的战斗？他一边走动，观察仪表盘的数字，一边留心着耳机里传来的提示。

 

“嗨，大家早安。”

 

和他今早手环里一模一样的声音清晰地响起，犹如烟花在耳边炸开。

 

Stevens浑身僵硬，那声音清晰地传到鼓膜，声波引发震动后经过半规管、前庭核，直到听觉皮层，战栗的电流在他体内疯狂攒动。

 

那柔和的语调还在继续，证明一切并非他癫狂的幻觉：“我是James Buchanan Rogers，很荣幸，我将担任你们这次测试的考官。”

 

他眼睛骤然瞪大，只见多导仪上，他的心率在停跳一拍后正朝着上限飙升。

 

TBC.


End file.
